Eris is Special
by GatorGirl99
Summary: Three strangers meet up with the gang at Hatlands. One of them is a unique woman who finds herself alone and lost as she struggles to find her way within the group. The one person trusted to care for her is a reluctant Daryl. Daryl/OC. Rated M for sexual content, language and violence
1. Chapter 1 Life's A Bitch

**Chapter 1 - Life's A Bitch, and Then It Get's Worse**

* * *

Most people had called her fortunate her entire life... gifted…blessed even... Privileged was often the word used in polite company - spoiled and pampered were the ones used in less polite company. But these past few months, she hardly felt privileged, spoiled, pampered, or whatever other name she'd been called. But little did she realize how wrong she was – she had been so spoiled these past months since the world as she knew it evaporated. She looked to her constant companions as they continued to lead her and protect her.

"Eris, you must hurry..." the younger woman was urged on by the authoritative man and woman; one running ahead, the other running behind... sandwiching her in between. "You must go... do not stop...we are almost there" the urging continued on as they ran through the southern Georgia woods.

Eris had serious doubts as to the validity of their statements as she continued wiping off the sweat that continued to pour into her eyes. She had never in her life experienced the burning sensation of sweating so much that it actually drips down into your eyes and stings like salt water at the beach. She had always considered herself to be in excellent physical shape - all determined in the climate controlled environment of the well-appointed gymnasium. But this heat and humidity - this wasn't anything she was familiar with. Her only bonus was the lower elevation - she could breathe so much better. She didn't even want to consider all the bugs and ticks - they could get in places... well her gynecologist would have had a hard time finding some of those bastards.

Giles finally motioned for her to stop and Chantal rested a firm hand at her back as she tried to get her breathing back under control. They'd finally reached another tiny town, but this time without their vehicle and only the supplies they had on their backs. Giles, motioned for her to remain silent and as always, Eris obeyed. She knew automatically that Giles would find them safety and shelter in this small town. She had complete faith in him – she had her entire life and he'd never once let her down.

It was night and they slowly made their way along the back alleys of the town watching out for both the walking dead and alive. They'd learned that both were dangerous. Giles would round a corner making sure it was clear before motioning for Eris and Chantal to follow quickly behind. After weeks and weeks of this, Eris was familiar with the drill. She followed in quick, precise, military movements as Giles lead the way. Eris no longer even bothered thinking of her old life…. It was a waste of time.

"Move Eris, Allez. Vite…." Chantal whispered from behind as they silently passed what looked to be an old western saloon. Eris stole a glance at the sign – Hatlands. Appropriate, she thought as images of old movie westerns filled her mind. Suddenly, shots were fired and Giles and Chantal shoved Eris into the saloon and quickly followed her, guns drawn. It was there bad luck that it happened to be where the shots originated.

"Put yer guns down" came the stern command. Eris, Giles and Chantal looked around the dusty old saloon and saw a recently shot man bleeding out on the wooden floor and three armed men, one dressed as a sheriff. Giles had learned to take nothing for granted by now and the sheriff outfit meant less than nothing.

"I don't think so, not until you put yours down," Giles said as Chantal backed him up, both covering Eris who was standing there not knowing what to do.

Eris looked at the three men in front of her and back at Chantal and Giles and then at the bloody man lying on the floor. She felt the exhaustion take over as the nausea welled up…the blood pooling on the wooden floor...she was having difficulty focusing on anything other than the sickly metallic stench of the blood that permeated around her…, "Giles, no more s'il vous plait?" and everything finally got the better of her. Eris crumpled to the floor.

It was only by the grace of the god that the men in front of them did not shoot them… did not shoot her, Giles thought. Giles would have that discussion with her later – about the necessity of being strong in the face of adversity. This was something she could not afford to ever do again.

When the elderly man rushed to Eris' aid, Giles took that opportunity to judge their measure…one of his many skills, and ascertained that these were not the true perpetrators here. Chantal observed the concerned look on the Asian's face and came up with the same conclusion. With an imperceptible nod to Giles, they both put their weapons down… immediately de-escalating the situation.

After Hershel assisted Eris to a chair and brought her back to consciousness, Giles and Chantal appreciated the gentle coaxing tone the elderly man used with Eris. Glenn was the one who brought her a glass of water and a small glass of whiskey as introductions were made. The sheriff was Rick Grimes, the elderly man was a doctor, name of Hershel Greene and the Asian was Glenn.

"I'm Giles, this is Chantal, and our companion with the standing problem is Eris," Giles introduced the threesome, but earned an annoyed glare from Eris for the less than flattering introduction. The others only chuckled. "Our vehicle became stranded and we've been looking for a safe place… as I'm sure you are" Giles made the most obvious assumption and Rick did not correct.

It was during their introductions, that the friends of the dead men (they'd learned there was another man dead behind the bar) came looking for their brethren. Rick tried to negotiate with the men who stood outside… to explain that it was self-defense to no avail. Giles and Chantal protected Eris as more shots were fired into the bar.

"I have to be real honest with you ," Rick told them in a whisper so their attackers couldn't determine their position. "You three have walked smack into a mess that ain't yers and I apologize right now fer that. And I also know I have no right to ask for your help, but I'm going to do it just the same.. I really don't think these people are the type to let bygones be bygones, so I have to ask…. Will you help?" the Sheriff bored his searing eyes into Giles.

"If you help us get out of here, you are welcome to return to the farm with us," Hershel offered. "We have been relatively safe there." Rick looked at Hershel quizzically as he thought of the old man's earlier mandate for them all to leave. Perhaps they all had a chance?

Giles looked at Chantal who looked back at Giles. Eris was annoyed at how little either looked at her, but knew that her voice mattered little in this decision and she would go along with whatever they thought best - but still, it rankled that they refused to consider she was an intelligent grown woman now. Their decision would always be what was best for Eris, but it still irked. Finally Giles nodded silently that they were in, as men began to move towards the bar.

Giles and Chantal scurried Eris into the corner near Glenn making sure her sidearm was ready. Meanwhile they quickly moved to cover the front door and window and Hershel and Rick had the rear. Soon Giles left Chantal at the front to rush over and discuss a plan to evacuate the bar with Rick, who he'd easily determined was the leader.

The front was clearly blocked so the plan was for Glenn to get to the car while Giles and Chantal covered the front and Rick and Hershel covered the rear. Eris remained in the corner as more shots were fired and struggled to keep her breathing and fear under control. She watched from a protected alcove in at the exit and could tell Glenn hadn't made it to the car. It looked like he had fallen behind the dumpster and Chantal could see the terror in her eyes. Chantal left the window and moved to the door.

"He fell behind the dumpster, I think he's hit," Eris explained to Chantal that Glenn had been unable to get to the car. Chantal left her a minute to speak to Rick who told her which car it was and gave her the extra set of keys. She kissed Eris on the cheek and then made a run for it.

Eris had clamored close to the doorway to see what was happening and was able to watch Chantal serpentine towards the SUV. Shots rang out and Chantal scampered side to side to evade them. Eris heard the shot ring and saw Chantal jerk and then fall down. Eris gasped then cried out as she instinctively ran out the door towards Chantal as tears began running down her face. Rick raced to hold her back and she screamed for Giles.

"Chantal… Giles..it's Chantal." Giles came running across the bar to see what was happening. He saw Chantal lying on her back across the lawn. She was struggling to lift he head up, but Giles could see she was hurt bad. Even worse he saw seven walkers almost right on top of her. Giles raced out onto the open plaza to try and get to Chantal first. He'd only made it 10 yards before he saw one of the walkers bite of her leg and Chantal screamed. Giles raised his pistol and whispered, "j'taime". He kept his promise and shot her in the brain. Giles stood there in shock for a moment as he absorbed he had just shot Chantal. He didn't even hear the other shots or feel the sting under his left rib.

"No… Giles.. No…" Eris screamed at him as he raced back to her, but all he did was wrap her in his arms and stifle her screams.

To Eris' shock Glenn scurried from around the dumpter and made it to the car. It was less than a minute before he pulled it around the back entrance of the bar and Giles stuffed Eris in while continuing to provide cover. Giles then watched in confusion and amazement at these strangers when they came across a young boy with his leg impaled upon a metal fence post. Even though they knew he was with the other gang, they refused to leave him for the walkers, even though Giles would just as soon put a bullet in the boys brain after what had happened to Chantal. Instead he found himself defending them from walkers as they struggled to get theboy and his impaled leg off the fence and into the car - Randall.

* * *

Eris rode in the back of the SUV with Giles' arm snugly around her and the bloody prisoner thrown in the back. It was difficult for Eris to even appreciate the bucolic beauty of the farm during the drive as she tried to comprehend their life without Chantal. She knew Giles and Chantal were in love (had been forever) and how much pain he was in after having actually shot her – that he'd had to. 'What kind of world had made that the right thing to do?" she thought, even though deep down she knew it was what Chantal demanded from both of them.

The big Suburban pulled to a stop in front of a large white farmhouse and everyone got out except she and Giles. Giles head lobbed to the side and he was having difficulty staying awake which wasn't like him, Eris knew. He had always been the one to stay awake for days at a time it seemed to keep watch while he insisted she sleep.

"Giles…wake up. We are here." Eris nudged him to let him know they'd arrived. Giles' head fell limply to the side, causing her more concern. "Giles… we are here." She pushed him harder. Still no response.

Her breathe stopped and her heart caught as panic set in. She sought out the elderly man. "Hershel, please help?" Eris screamed as she held Giles in her arms and he fell limply onto her. It was only then that she noticed the pooling of blood on his shirt and on her hands..

"Please help him… he is all I have." she cried.

Hershel looked into the heartbreaking eyes of the young woman who had already lost one person tonight because of his foolishness and may now lose another. "Young lady, I will do everything I can to make sure that does not happen." He grabbed Giles from her and motioned for Rick to help him before he began barking orders to someone named Patricia.

Eris stood helplessly by as Giles was carried from her. Eris found herself covered in blood staring at a bunch of strangers. She had never felt so entirely alone and lost as she had at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Round Table

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Walking Dead franchise. This is solely my little drabble about a very special woman named Eris.**

**Chapter 2 – Round Table**

* * *

Eris like the proverbial deer caught in headlights as she stood there alone, covered in blood. She figured there were at least ten other people all staring at her and she did nothing but back at them. Finally the spell was broken when a young woman came up to her and offered her sanctuary, "Hi, I'm Maggie. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up?" Maggie's voice soothed and she placed an arm on her hand, but noticed the new woman did little more than blink at her blankly, as if she didn't understand a word she said. It was the same look that she'd seen in Beth's eyes after she collapsed in the kitchen. "You look like you might be in shock. Would it be ok if I brought you inside? Just nod if that's ok?" she was more gentle this time.

The woman's voice broke through and Eris recognized the woman was being kind to her and began to realize that they all might think she was mute or mentally damaged… she better speak up now, "Yes, thank you Maggie… I would like that." Eris replied in perfectly polite stilted words that carried only the faintest hint of accent. Maggie slowly escorted the woman up the stairs into the house.

Daryl watched the new girl through narrowed eyes as he angrily chastised himself. 'Fuck, he'd should have just done as Lori'd asked. Then Lori wouldn't have gotten hurt and they wouldn't have these two extra dang mouths to feed fer god knows how long… plus a damn prisoner. This day just went from bad to fuckin' worse.' Daryl swore as he stormed off and went across the field to his camp.

* * *

Hershel first operated on Giles and Eris refused to leave his side while he rested. Hershel then operated on the prisoner, Randall, and he was being kept in a more secure location in Hershel's surgery off the side of the house. While Eris was watching over Giles, the others decided now was the best time to have the "discussion" to decide the fate of the newcomer, Randall – not to mention that they ended up with two new additions to the group, and could they even be trusted.

Daryl had been avoiding this discussion. In fact, he'd been avoiding everybody lately, but he felt bad after what he'd said to Carol last night and he was actually curious about the newcomers - if he was honest he'd admit there was really only the one newcomer he was curious about, but Daryl was rarely honest with himself. It was when he entered the house - just as closed the screen door that he heard a woman's scream.

"Help….Hershel.." Eris raced out of the side room and ran straight into Daryl's chest. Daryl's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her and steadied her with both arms. This was actually his first close look at her and there was no denying she was lovely, especially after the bath had removed all the blood and who knew how many days worth of grime. She stood there a moment lost in his crystal blue eyes before searching helplessly for Hershel, who was hurrying towards her.

"I'm right here, Eris." Hershel walked past and took another look at Giles. Hershel wanted desperately to be able to save Giles. He was so terribly ashamed for running off the way he did. If it hadn't been for him, that other brave woman wouldn't have died. Hershel took his stethoscope out and listened to Giles heart and took his blood pressure and was dismayed at how faint and thready it was. He'd hoped the bullet hadn't nicked an artery, but now he was fairly sure it had and he just didn't have the ability to open the man up and perform heart surgery. The deep concern on Hershel's face caused Eris' heart to constrict as she stood there with Daryl in the doorway. Daryl realized he still had his hands on the woman's arms but neither were able to look away from Giles and Hershel, even when Rick urged his way through to sit by the injured man.

Giles suddenly became agitated again and fought to speak. Eris went to rush forward but Hershel stilled her with his hand gesture and his tone.

"Now son, don't try to speak…. You need to conserve your strength." Hershel advised as he spoke so soothingly to the man.

But Giles wouldn't be stifled. He struggled to sit up a bit further. He saw Eris in the door and smiled but it was the man with his hands resting gently on Eris that caught Giles' attention. From his bed, he quickly judged the young man. Yes, he was dirty and appeared slightly...'raw' was the word Giles came up with. But he knew he wasn't going to make and had to ensure Eris did. He rustled himself up further and insisted he be heard.

"You" he pointed to Daryl, urging him to come forward. "Come" he gestured for Daryl to come over closer to him. Daryl frowned at the injured man – he didn't even know this man, but Rick urged him over. Giles desperately grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him close to his mouth to whisper, "Promise me… I need your word… Promise me…Eris… is special. Must protect ….special." Giles struggled to grab Daryl's neck, "Promise?" Giles demanded from this stranger with a desperation Daryl could not deny. He struggled he Giles had chosen him …not Rick who was right there by the bed… not Hershel, but Daryl.

"Your name?" Giles croaked out.

"Daryl Dixon," he answered simply - unable to deny this man. Daryl could tell Giles was a strong man and somehow respected it even more.

"Daryl...please?" Giles was having difficulty speaking, he knew he didn't have long.

Daryl didn't know what to do. This wasn't his scene – and he sure as shit didn't do deathbed promises to some man he'd never met.. Daryl knew this man was dying, but he couldn't forget those eyes boring into his – but Daryl recognized the eyes of a another warrior, another hunter. He couldn't really explain it. He only nodded to Giles. No words were ever spoken, but somehow that was good enough for Giles because soon a peaceful expression came over him. Eris rushed to him and held him as he passed away.

Daryl stood there looking at the two of them wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into. He looked at Rick who he knew had heard every word. Daryl waited a minute before slamming out the front door.

* * *

The group was growing weary of burying people and they stood somberly by Eris as they laid Giles to rest. Lori stood in front of yet another freshly dug grave and worried that they were becoming numb and damaged from so many losses – how would they cope if the losses kept up? Rick glanced over at Lori and was relieved Eris had been the one to demand they put a bullet in Giles head. Apparently he had made them all promise that if died she would make sure. Eris grabbed Giles handgun to shoot him before Rick caught her and had been told about the pact; but Rick and Daryl took that burden from her and did the task themselves. Rick knew why Giles demanded this, but wasn't prepared to explain why to everyone else and was relieved he hadn't had to come up with something himself

Eris stood before the fourth grave feeling more lost and alone than ever. Here she was surrounded by complete strangers and no idea how to take care of herself. For the first time in her privileged life, she was on her own.


	3. Chapter 3 The Guardian

**Chapter 3 – The Guardian**

* * *

Eris had been with this new group for a few days and was having difficulty fitting in. She wasn't familiar with everyone's routines and personalities. Everyone was polite and Hershel insisted she sleep in the house with them. Rick explained to her he felt that he was somehow responsible for Eris' losses.

She did her best to fit in but apparently she hadn't succeeded. She was standing outside on the porch and heard Lori and Carol talking.

"She's weird," Lori said accusingly. "There's something not quite right about her. I heard Carl talking to her, he just asked her a simple question about fire. Next thing Carl's asking me to explain combustive oxidation reactions whatever ….who does that? Then he was asking about projectiles and other stuff she'd told him," Lori's voice sounded exasperated.

"I know?" Maggie agreed and Andrea stared at the two women. "When I took her to get cleaned up. Her responses were so stilted, like she had to formulate the response in her head first...like she was looking the reply she is supposed to give rather than just be natural," Maggie tried to explain what had made her so curious.

"Jeez Lori and Maggie, do ya think you can cut the girl some slack," Andrea countered as Daryl stood silently and observed their discussion from the hall. "She's suddenly tossed in with a bunch of strangers after losing the only two people she does know. How normal would either of you be? Not to mention her people died to bring your husband and your father back," Andrea pointed out.

"Sorry Andrea, it's my gut feeling. The last time I ignored..." Lori let her sentence drift off, but Maggie began to rethink her earlier assessment after Andrea pointed out how critical she was being.

"So, we abandon her for being socially awkward?" Andrea was getting pissed as stared at the thin self-righteous woman in front of her. "I guess we all can't be as popular as you Lori?" Lori gasped as Andrea stormed out. Andrea caught Daryl's slight nod of appreciation as she left the house. Apparantly she wasn't the only one who knew about Lori and Shane.

* * *

Eris could no longer bear to listen … in fact she could no longer bear to be around these people at all. She needed space from these strangers. She had tried and apparently failed to be normal enough for them. Her father had never taken into account how much she lost all those years where she was privately educated and shielded. He never understood the importance of getting along with others and the skills it took - that they were acquired and learned just like everything else.

She walked and walked taking in the fresh air, the silence, the beauty as she pondered her lack of social skills. For the first time in a long time she was able to enjoy the beauty and serenity and relaxation of a long walk without being afraid. Somehow this farm had been sheltered from the ravages of the walking dead. She refused to think about the dangerous living right now.

She leaned her head against the wooden fence post and rested her arms against the slats as she turned to look back at the house. What was she going to do? She feared she would never fit in with these people. She had never been able to fit in except with other adults that existed in her rarified stratosphere. She envied how some made it look so easy…like Rick. She could tell he was comfortable around people. Her entire life she'd been told how special she was, had been treated so special….all she had ever wanted was to blend in and be normal.

She gripped the highest wooden post and swiftly used it to straddle herself up and stood upon like a balance beam. It relaxed her and made her think of home. She did a quick cartwheel and then challenged herself by flipping herself backwards and landing on the rough hewn wooden posts. It was sloppy and if this had been a competition she would have shrieked in shame. But this just for her...no judges...no crowd. Just the childish pleasure she had at one time taken in the sport.

She did a sloppy aerial dismount and finally looked back at the white farmhouse. She couldn't help but notice how tiny it looked from all the way out here. For a moment she remembered the silly game she used to play with Giles and Chantal. She raised her index finger an her thumb to form pincers and made like she was squishing the teeny house. She squeezed down pretending Lori was inside, and silently laughed at her stupidity.

"What the hell ya doing all the way out here?" Daryl snarled at her from behind her causing her to jump in surprise.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she accused. "Daryl right?" He didn't disagree so she assumed she was correct. He was the one Giles whispered to as he was dying. What had Giles said to him? She wanted desperately to ask but wasn't sure she could even mention his name without breaking down.

"I guess I might ask you the same question I suppose," she responded much more calmly then she actually felt. She slowly turned herself around to him and her grey/green eyes somehow managed to sparkle in the early evening light.

"I live out here," he answered simply which only earned a perplexed look in response.

"I do not understand. You do not live there with the others?" she pointed to the RV and tents off in the distance.

"I just toldya I didn't," he yelled at her, never even commenting on the precise words she chose to use.

"Yes, I suppose you just did." That was all she said before she went back to what she had been doing – staring off into the night. She didn't go on and press him why he was out here – pepper him with questions. She just leaned back against the post and stared. Daryl stared at her as he tried to figure out her odd response. She was very beautiful - that much was obvious. But here, as he watched her leaning against the post all the sharp angles and tension left her face and body. She looked soft...soft and romantic. 'What the fuck?' he thought. Where the hell had that come from? Like shit ain't complicated enough.

"You should be gettin' back to the house. It ain't safe here," Daryl snapped.

"Why? You're here with me?" Eris walked over to stand by him and looked him straight in the eye. There was no subterfuge here, no game playing. She was just stating a simple fact - they way she would if it had been Rick standing here by her. And she didn't know Daryl at all – she had no idea that he was one of the dangers he was referring to.

"Listen here gerl," Daryl took the few steps forward that were necessary to grab both her arms and jerk her to him. She gasped in surprise as her green eyes widened. No one had ever man-handled her in such a manner. "You're new, so I'll give ya a heads up. It ain't safe here BECAUSE I'm here." He figured that would send her running. He sure as hell didn't expect her to say what she said next.

"Why are you trying to make me afraid of you?" she asked him directly, absolutely no guile in her eyes as she refused to back away from him even after he had released her arms. In fact she leaned even closer to him, invading his personal space that much more. "When you're the only person here that doesn't terrify me."

She saw his shock at her words, saw the tension and some of the steam release from his stance as he absorbed what she'd said. Daryl looked at her beautiful face and couldn't believe she had such trust and acceptance in her eyes...for him. Not all those others in the group..the ones that thought they were better than him. It wasn't Shane she'd run to.

"They don't like me – they don't want me here. I heard them." She looked at Daryl who apparently knew the discussion she was talking about. She could somehow tell by the look of understanding in her eyes.

"I can't go back there tonight," she murmured as he stared at her. She turned her eyes up to meet his. Somehow she was neither afraid nor intimidated by the anger that flashed there. What the hell was she saying? He stood there desperately trying to decipher what she was saying.

Daryl wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One moment he was standing there fuming that she had invaded his space, ready to send her scurrying back to the main house. The next he had somehow agreed to let this stranger sleep in his tent – a tent that he NEVER shared.

He looked down at Eris who was now curled up on the sleeping bag beside him while he lay on his cot wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4 Karma

**Chapter 4 – Karma**

* * *

Daryl opened his eyes to see the early morning sun decide to peek through the screen. He didn't move as he reluctantly thought back on how all this shit had happened. Yesterday he was minding his own business – sitting alone just sharpening arrows wishing desperately for those fuckers to just leave him the hell alone. You wouldn't necessarily have called him content – but he wasn't in chaos either. And somehow in the blink of his decision to tell Lori he wouldn't go get Rick, he'd found himself making a deathbed promise to take care of some imbecile woman, Lori almost died herself, and now he was laying here breathing in a mouthful of hair. And, instead of sleeping on his cot, he ended up sleeping most of the night on the hard ground. Ain't karma a bitch.

Sometime during the night the dang girl had started rustling around and fussing, whimpering and crying, making way the hell too much noise. He'd told her to hush up, but that only disturbed her more. Daryl ended up laying beside her and forced her to be still and somehow, just him being there must have done something cause she settled down soon after. He was so tired he never got around to getting back up on the cot. Now her back was pressed up to his chest and his face was in her hair? And if he was truthful with himself he didn't find it unpleasant. Her hair was soft and silky and smelled like some sweet exotic fruit. He had a hard time stopping himself from burying himself in it…in her neck…so soft. Shit he had better get himself under control. He'd just met this woman and the last thing he needed was a dang woman.

Daryl knew he had to get up and get away from this gerl – the sooner the better. He began slowly inching away from her but like some sort of heat-seeking missile – whenever he would scooted away she would scoot towards him until she was pressed completely against him and he was pinned up to the edge of his cot.

"Gerl wake up," he said loudly.

"I don't want to.." she mumbled as she rolled and turned into him. "Giles, you know I hate mornings," she muttered groggily as she rolled over and used her hands to try and stifle the annoying voice waking her up. "Coffee! A million dollars for a cup of coffee. I'm not kidding.. I love… " Eris suddenly jerked herself straight up and tears began welling in her eyes as realization hit her. "Oh God-Giles?" was all she said before she leaned her head down upon Daryl's chest as the tears continued to stream down her face. This had been her morning every day since Giles had died. Except last night was the first night she had actually slept and now she had someone with her in the morning. Daryl sat there completely motionless. He felt like he should do or say something but was at a loss. He simply had no idea what to do with this girl. He leaned back for a moment and just sort of resigned himself to the fact he had no idea what was going on.

That was the moment Carol happened to walk up to his tent with a plate of breakfast for him. She came to the opening of the tent to see Eris in the sleeping bag leaning against Daryl's chest and her arms around him. Carol had a confused look on her face but all she said was, 'I'm so sorry, I would have brought more." Carol left the food and hurried away. Daryl had told Hershel where Eris was so he wouldn't worry but apparently no one had passed the news on.

Seeing the look of shock and hurt on the other woman's face brought Eris to her senses. She had never even checked to see if Daryl was in a relationship - that someone would think something happened. Shame flooded her senses and she scampered up to unzip the tent and go after Carol She grabbed the plate and handed it to Daryl. "I'm so sorry," she turned to Daryl as she moved to slip her shoes on. "I was so selfish - I didn't think. I'll go explain to her. It's Carol right? I didn't know that you and her were...together?" Eris got up to exit the tent only to find Daryl pulling her back down next to him. It had taken Daryl a minute to decipher her babbling – to figure out that Eris was thinking he and Carol were an item.

"Here eat!" he shoved the eggs in her mouth as much to shut her up as anything. She struggled to interrupt and opened her mouth again but Daryl just stuffed another bite of food in her mouth. While he watched Eris struggle to chew and swallow her food he began to realize the benefit of having Carol think he was involved with Eris. He wasn't a stupid man, nor did we want to be an intentionally cruel man. He cared for Carol and wanted her to want to live – but he hadn't missed the long glances she'd been sending his way or the extra attention she'd been giving him; like bringing breakfast to him. So if Carol thought he was involved with this girl and that stopped her from developing feelings for him without them having to talk about it, then even better. No need for this girl to go off ruining that. "Carol's not my girlfriend," and they proceeded to share breakfast in his tent.

For some reason the news, she couldn't quite realize why, but it made her feel better.

* * *

"Gerl – they ain't gonna bite," Daryl told her as she held back reluctantly walking behind him as he led her towards the RV and group camp.

"Right, and that's why you moved clear out here?" she smiled smartly at him, getting an even better look at how handsome he is.

"Just move Gerl," he ordered, not liking how she never seemed intimidated by him like the other women. Usually all it took was a harsh word or glare for the women to go scampering away.

"Daryl, what are they gonna do with Randall?" Eris had come up next to him, pulling him to a stop.

"Gerl, you don't need to worry none 'bout that. We'll deal with him." Daryl tried to pull her along.

"Daryl, his friends… maybe even him, I don't know. They're the ones who are responsible for me losing everything – Giles..Chantal," her voice had filled with emotion and something very close to hatred.

Daryl looked into her green eyes sparkling with anger and fear. "We'll handle it, now come on. You'll be safe." And he dragged her into camp.

* * *

Daryl had to meet Carol's eyes and he felt a moment's embarrassment but quickly recovered as they sat down around the fire.

"Eris?" Rick asked. "We haven't had much chance to talk. I just want to say how sorry we all are for your loss. I know Hershel wants to talk to you. He feels responsible."

"Thank you Rick. I'll go look for him today." Eris appreciated Rick's effort. "I just couldn't go back in that house last night." And that was all she able to say for the moment and was grateful it was enough for the others. She still felt awkward when Carol's eyes rested on her. She began to wonder if Daryl had been telling her the truth about he and Carol.

After she drank some coffee and listened to the others talk, the conversation eventually came back to her.

"So Eris, listen you know you're welcome to stay with us. That is if you want to." Rick offered in spite of Lori's observations. "Were you heading somewhere… did you have family or something?" he asked.

Eris only shook her head. "No, not family. We were heading to Atlanta." She caught the strange looks on everyone's face.

"Oh, it's ok," she assured them. "I don't have family there" She knew Atlanta had been hit hard so assumed they thought her family would be dead. "We were on our way to the CDC." She couldn't tell them why - just let them think they were looking for safety. "Giles also had another place in mind. He said we could ride this out there if we couldn't stay at the CDC." She stopped as she caught everyone's looks . No one would look at her anymore; everyone looked to each other, and she felt like the total stranger she was. She couldn't think of what she said that was so bad…she knew she was bad at this but not this bad.

"What? What is it? Atlanta can't be that far from her can it?" she tried to joke. Maybe the trip was too difficult – maybe that's why everyone was acting so strange.

"Daryl?" she asked – turning to the one person she thought she might trust, but even he wouldn't answer her. He turned to Rick.

"Daryl?" her voice rose an octave and she was beginning to panic. "Please, you all are scaring me."

"Eris…" Rick answered. "We were at the CDC" that brought a big smile and sigh of relaxation to Eris. "Eris.. the CDC…it isn't there anymore. It blew up. There is nothing left. We were all there when it happened." Rick answered in measured tones.

They all watched as the emotions flooded across Eris' face. The sadness, hopelessness, grief, complete desolation.

"No – you're lying… It has to be there. They were working on this disease. They called..." she halted as she struggled to think. "Why would you lie like this?" she yelled at them. She looked at the grief in all their faces as they stared back at her – including Daryl – and she knew they weren't. Oh god… there was really no hope anymore was there. she realized – the pouch, it was now worthless. She stumbled out of her chair and ran.

She found a spot far away as she thought about what to do. For weeks they'd struggled to get the contents of the diplomatic pouch to the CDC. Giles told her that another package had been sent to the lab in France but they had no confirmation if they made it or not- communications went down not long after. They been struggling and traveling for so long… had lost so much. And all for nothing? She could have just gone back to Geneva...CERN must have fared better. What difference would it have made? Maybe Giles and Chantal wouldn't be dead?

"Ya cain't keep runnin' off like that. It ain't safe and ya don't have yer personal bodyguards to protect ya no more," Daryl came up behind her. He could tell she was crying but decided it would be easiest to just ignore it and get her up on her feet and moving. He knew he'd been cruel but she'd have to toughen up.

He jerked her to her feet like a rag doll and scowled at her, but she refused to be cowed. All she did was lean into him…There he was again with her huggin' on him..

"I don't know what to do now? Where I should go" she cried into his chest. Daryl looked at her. What the hell kind of stupid question was that? There was only one thing to do, for any of them to do.

"You survive. You fight for it and ya don't act so stupid anymore - that's what you do. You stop actin' like this. This is the last time ya hear?" Daryl yelled at her causing her tears to dry suddenly and to stare at him in wide-eyed shock.. "And ya ain't going nowhere!" She stepped back from him as she thought about the true irony of the situation. She had an IQ of 210 and two pHds and this redneck who had probably been lucky to graduate high school was calling her stupid...and he wasn't all that wrong. All her brilliance had never prepared for a life like this. In this world he was the genius and she felt like the stupid one. But not for long...she would change that.

"OK," she said simply. She wiped her eyes and then turned and walked back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5 Retrieval

**Note: Thank you all so much for hanging with me and for your reviews. I've struggled with this chapter and have gone back and forther with myself. Add to that and I've had family in and have had to try and squeeze in time to get this done. Yeah Yeah, excuses excuses. Still, I am so sorry for being so late and will try and get out the next chapter of Long Road Home soon**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Retrieval**

Eris decided to approach her lack of survival skills and social skills in the same manner she had learned everything else. She would watch, absorb, study, practice, replicate and master. She observed Glenn's easy way with the others; Dale's fatherly role; Carol's motherly one. And she loved how Maggie and Andrea were actually so quick witted and wickedly funny. Not tp mention how Andrea had stuck up for against Lori.

She found herself spending quite a bit of time with Dale, probably because she didn't have to worry as much that he would judge her or make her feel like an insect being analyzed. Dale was very intelligent and Eris could easily spend hours talking to him. She'd learned he had a Masters degree in Sociology which was probably why he was so adept at analyzing the group dynamic. Eris appreciated that he didn't get that vacant or perturbed look when she used complex vocabulary. She didn't do use complex words on purpose; it's just that she had always been surrounded by people that not only understood her but also spoke in the same manner. Just yesterday Lori actually yelled at her when she said the word 'masticate' to Carl. When Dale explained that the word meant 'to chew' in front of everyone, that only pissed Lori off more.

Eris wiped the sweat from her forehead as she adjusted the ballcap Glenn loaned her. Strands of her honey brown hair kept sticking to her neck so she stuffed it through small opening in the back to make a sloppy pony tail. She was sitting in a folding chair on the RV and looked over at Dale to see if he was as affected by the heat and humidity as she was.

"You're still not used to this are you?" Dale chuckled as she continued to struggle with the heat and humidity. "Where are from anyway?" Dale asked, wanting to know more about their newest member.

"Switzerland but I was living in Virginia just before the outbreak." she offered hesitantly.

"Ahhh, this is a huge change then isn't it. And that explains the accent." Dale nodded, but noticed the slight frown that formed on her face when he mentioned it. "I mean it's subtle, you can hardly tell it's there. I was in the military and stationed in Germany for a few years... that's the only reason I picked up on it." He saw her relax at that.

"And where were you, before Virginia?" Dale continued his inquire.

"Geneva," she didn't expound but wondered if all those confidentiality documents she had signed even mattered anymore. Who was going to sue her? Were her colleagues even still alive?

Dale glanced over at her. It wasn't hard for him to tell she was obviously editing her answers. He knew what was in Geneva...wondered if that had anything to do with her reticence…. He figured he ought to go down a different path. "What about your family? Do you know how they are?"

"I never knew my mother and haven't spoken to Papa in months," she recalled her last bitter words with her father. "I have to think he is ok..." She had no doubt that if anyone could survive in Geneva it would be her father. The family compound - the beautiful estate and grounds where she grew up...he could live there in luxury and safety for a very long time.

"That must have been hard. What did you do before all this?" Dale decided to finally ask her straight out.

"I worked for some of my father's interests...other times I did independent projects. Physics... chemistry... that sort of thing." she tried to minimize and be vague. She averted her eyes and hoped he would drop it.

Dale could tell he was pushing her too much, so backed off. "You know, you are welcome to stay here with us – here in the RV. You don't have to keep tromping all the way out there with Daryl." Dale offered, knowing full well they weren't sleeping together. It didn't take a genius to read those two...not to say there wasn't a million miles of sexual tension goin on there...but he'd bet his Winnebago those two hadn't even kissed.

Eris didn't want to hurt Dale's feelings and she appreciated his offer; it made her feel a little more like she might actually be a part of this group...maybe one day. But how could she explain the peace and respite that she found out there with Daryl? She could barely understand it herself.

"Thank you Dale, I appreciate you offering….I truly do...but honestly I'm ok out there," she could tell Dale was surprised. For some reason she felt she had to explain to him...she even wanted to explain.

"Daryl...He just lets me just 'be'...I can relax around him." Eris took a deep breath as she tried to explain to Dale. "It's just, out there for a little while, I don't have to try so hard; to make sure I'm fitting in; saying the right things at the right time...I just feel comfortable. I don't feel like such a freak with him...he accepts me," Eris felt herself turning red as realized how much she had revealed.

"Well, Daryl has more than surprised me lately... in the best possible way. He has changed so much since I first met him. And I'm not the only who has noticed how…," Dale paused as he looked for the right word." 'different' he is with you.

"Carol?" she asked. She had to know. She just felt like there was more there she was missing. She knew she wasn't the best at detecting these subtle things. Giles and Chantal had been 'together' for years before Chantal finally just flat out told her so they wouldn't have to keep spending money on an unused hotel room.

"Carol and Daryl... it's complicated….they are complicated." Eris' heart hitched when Dale said that. She held her breath as Dale began to explain, though she tried her best to not let on how much she was affected.

"When Carol's daughter went missing, Daryl was the one who took the lead in trying to find her...he wouldn't stop…even though it almost killed him. He was injured very badly looking for her. Andrea actually accidently shot him. She only clipped him, but still it was tough for her. I think Daryl periodically gives her crap...mostly teasing. When his brother, Merle, was with us...Daryl would never have teased..never have cared. He really is a different man now. Without him and Rick, I shudder to think what this group might have become." Dale patiently explained.

"What happened to Merle? Did he die too?" she felt so bad as she learned how much pain Daryl had gone through. She also felt much more empathy for Carol.

"We don't know. Rick had to handcuff him to a post back in Atlanta. When they went back for him...it was tough. Merle cut off his hand...then instead of waiting for Daryl, he took off with their truck. If he hadn't they might have gotten back in time. Instead without them there to protect the camp, we lost so many, including Andrea's sister Amy." Dale explained and Eris began to understand that sadness she periodically caught in Andrea's eyes.

"When we found Sophia in the barn...It was beyond difficult, for Carol and Daryl most of all. That was the night you met Hershel and Rick and Glenn. That was also the night Daryl moved out there...and began to withdraw from us. I don't think he knows how much we depend on him, for much more than his ability to hunt." Dale tried to explain.

"Eris, I'm really glad you're here." Dale said. "And Daryl won't say it, but I know he's glad you're here too. You know…with things the way they are, everything is more intense, more important. We don't have the luxury of time anymore. When we find something good….Well, we have to just grab hold of it while we can." Dale met Eris' misty green eyes as she comprehended everything he was saying.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Dale, listening and absorbing as things began to make more sense to her; learning why people were acting the way they did to her...and to Daryl.

The sun was going down and in the distance and they both saw Daryl heading back from hunting. She only needed to glance at Dale before he urged her to go on. She quickly climbed down the RV and raced across the field to meet him as he entered the pasture.

* * *

At first it felt strange to have her always run out to meet him when he came back from hunting. If it had been earlier when he had first met the group he would have cussed her out; said something cutting and snide. With Merle there he would have felt ashamed and embarrassed by her attention no matter how much he liked it. But now he couldn't….No, he wouldn't deny how much he looked forward to seeing her running towards him every afternoon; he didn't even want to. As soon as he exited the woods and entered the clearing he felt something...a tug...an anticipation and he would look towards the field to see if she was there.

He had actually started to wonder if he maybe he was losing it; going batshit crazy. Maybe Giles had put some kind of spell on him; the way he seemed compelled to make sure he protected Eris? Maybe he put some weird mojo on him that was making him feel things that were out of his control? He had never been one to believe in magic or witchcraft, but then again he had never believed the dead could walk. How else could he explain that he hadn't been able to stop constantly thinking about Eris? He forced himself to spend hours out in the woods hunting, yet his mind would invariably gravitate back to her. He would think of some awkward thing she said that pissed Lori off, which just made him laugh or think of how grumpy and cute she was in the morning, or those long tan legs that curled around him when they slept… He couldn't NOT think about her and it was driving him nuts.

It was at that moment he looked up and saw her running towards him and refused to deny how much he liked it, though he did his best to hide it. She bounded up to him wearing Maggie's shorts that were just a bit too small for her. She had complained this morning when she put them on, that Maggie was two sizes smaller than her but he had to put a pillow over his hard on when she bent over and the thin fabric hugged her ass oh so perfectly. He bit his lip to distract his thoughts.

"Hey...Looks like you had a good day?" she nodded to the carcasses he carried.

"Not bad. Winter's coming and we're gonna need to stock up," he said simply as they walked together back to camp.

"Anything I can do to help?" she offered, looking to him with hope in her eyes. "Do you thing we can we salt it..maybe preserve some?" she had read about it but had never done it. She supposed that was the story of her life...to read about things but never actually get to do them. If it hadn't been for Giles and Chantal, well she would never have left Switzerland..probably never have left Geneva.

"Nah – don't think we got enough. It's too late in the season unless I get lucky and get us a deer," was all he said but she could see the worry on his face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, hating to see him worried.

"Daryl, Hershel is going to let us stay" she wrapped her arms around him to sense his reaction, before she added the caveats. "That is, if Shane can keep himself under control. I guess that just leaves the Randall issue." She hoped that they had a secure home for a while would calm him but when she met his crystal blue eyes they were stormy. He was still concerned.

"Listen here gerl, you don't worry about Shane….or Randall fer that matter," Daryl assured her and couldn't stop himself from pulling her close as he snake his filthy free arm around her.

"Eris, I ain't ever gonna let Shane or Randall hurt ya," He felt weird saying it, but it was what came out of his mouth. He wasn't even quite sure where those words were coming from. All he knew was this visceral need to protect her and make sure she felt safe. He wondered again if Giles put some mojo on him?

She looked up into his face with her sea green eyes that exuded such complete faith in him.

"I know," she said as she reached for his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Thank you, Daryl…for everything." She leaned up and kissed his dirty cheek and grabbed one of the rabbits as they walked together, side by side, back to camp to prepare for dinner.

* * *

He lay there in his tent...their tent would be more accurate if he thought about it, even though she didn't have much stuff. He looked over at her as she lay there beside him. He laced his fingers behind his head as he tried to relax. She reminded him of a small kitten when she curled up beside him like that. He had no idea why she trusted him so much. And for some insane reason he was the one person out of this whole rag tag bunch she trusted completely, even more than Dale; and if he was honest with himself, he liked the feeling.

He had noticed she'd been making more of an effort to get along with the everyone else in the group. She'd been spending a lot of time with Dale and Glenn. She'd also told him that Andrea had taken her out for target practice. He had taken particular pleasure when she told him she refused to go out with Shane even though he was a 'certified instructor'. She'd even been helping Carol out with the wash. Still, things with Lori were tense. He didn't blame Eris. Hell, most of the time he thought Lori was a bitch. But even as much of a Neanderthal as he knew he was, he knew it was important for the women to get along in a group. And since Rick was there 'de facto' leader, that gave Lori some 'de facto' power which she never hesitated throwing around. She assigned chores. She decided what they would eat. And he worried, if Lori could decide who was allowed to stay with the group and who had to leave. He'd be damned if he'd left fuckin' Olive Oyl tell him Eris wasn't welcome. She and her brat would fuckin starve before that happened.

But here he was, now…in a fuckin' zombie acopolypse..and he was lying next to the most beautiful woman in camp…the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen for that matter; tittie bars included. Was he really going to spend time overthinking shit? Hell, he was a Dixon. He knew he didn't even have the intellect for that. So instead he just lay there and would periodically take a deep whiff of her sweet smelling hair that was nestled in his shoulder. And try like hell to ignore that gorgeous ass that was curved up into his groin. Yeah? Like that was going to happen.

He'd completely given up trying to sleep on the cot; instead they'd just ended up using it for storage and such this past week. Nothing romantic or sexual had ever happened between them even though everyone in the camp has assumed they were an item. At times it made things awkward, but somehow there was this unspoken agreement that in the presence of others they would continue the charade. But privately, what was going on between them was completely platonic. But unfortunately his body hadn't received the same memo and he was finding it harder to control himself especially when she kept wriggling her ass his groin. If he didn't do something, there would be no hiding his reaction…

"Damn, woman, cain't ya be still fer one dang minute." He struggled to gain control and hoped she didn't realize how hard he was.

"Sorry, Daryl," she turned over again and looked up at him in the darkness and stilled herself. She waited a minute before continuing.

"Daryl? I need your help." She paused to see if he would protest. When he remained silent, she continued, "I know it's not fair of me to ask for any more of you…you have been so good to me already," Eris wrapped her arms around him and pulled her body close. He groaned into her neck. He thought, 'how the hell am I going to hide my reaction now?' Instead she mistook his groan as one of frustration. Frustration with her continuing to barrage him favors. But she forced herself to proceed. "Do you think you could maybe teach me how to hunt, so that I can take care of myself if I need to?" She rolled over so that they were now laying face to face…so close they could breathe each others breath. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and couldn't help herself and curled up into him. He also couldn't help himself and pulled his arms back from behind his head to place his arm around her and pull her to him.

"Why? You don't need to do that? You ain't planning on running off are ya?." Daryl suddenly stiffened with panic. His arm tightened around her, which he was afraid would frighten her….but actually reassured her. She leaned her face up to his and she began stroking his shoulder.

"No Daryl. Of course not. I'd never leave you by my own choice. But I have to face the situation as it is now…not how I wish it still was. Giles taught me that. And you know and I know, I am not prepared for this world…right now. I just don't have the skills. But you do. Giles saw that in you. I know he saw more… But Daryl, if it wasn't for you all taking me in, I wouldn't make it." Eris turned her head, unable to meet his eyes as shame coursed through her. "I hate that I am so weak and incompetant. I hate being so…dependent and incompetent…" She knew he couldn't possibly understand how frustrating it is to be so dependent on others. But Daryl had actually listened and he felt ill when he thought of her being out there on her own. After her thought about it decided he knew he would be able to teach her a few things that would help her survive. But ideally, he never planned on it getting to that point.

"If I tell ya ok, will ya be quiet and go to sleep?" he said irritably as he still wanted to go to sleep and he didn't want her to thing her cockamamie plan actually had any merit or foundation.

"Yes," she smiled up into him as she rubbed her hand up and down his forearm, simultaneously loving the feel of his arm around her shoulder. She'd never known what it was to crave someone's touch like this.

"Fine – whatever… tomorrow. Now will ya shut the hell up?" he mumbled as he struggled to get comfortable and go to sleep… try and get away so he could hide his erection.

"Daryl?" she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Ughhh" he groaned, what would it take for her to stop? He was never going to get rid of his wood, as he imagined he tongue in all sorts of places.

"It's just….Thank You," she craned her neck up to kiss his cheek. He simultaneously turned his head and his lips accidentally met hers. Neither of them had meant to do it but he found it difficult to regret it. He felt a zing of electricity in all the right places when he felt her sigh softly into his mouth, as if she wa coming home. She reveled in how soft and sensual his mouth was. He was usually so rough around the edges, so she expected him to be as well. She was shocked to her toes at how sensual and delicious Daryl Dixon could be. She couldn't stop herself from meeting his lips again, this time opening her mouth to him. His tongue explored hers as she tentatively responded. Feeling more bold, they began a sensuous kissing exploration that eventually had to come to a stop.

They were both still for as they lay so close, breathing each other's breath, both surprised as hell by what just happened. Neither of them were prepared to face this right now so she instead of discussing it, she turned her head down into his neck and snuggled down into the warmth of his body and he wrapped his arm around her.

They both lay there in silence and she realized this was another thing she liked about him… he never forced her to talk constantly. As she lay there, snuggled up in his arms, she realized she had never felt so close to anyone as she did right now to him. She knew it was crazy. She knew nothing about Daryl other than he was the exact opposite of her. She was a genius, educated, wealthy and he wasn't any of those things. But there was something about him too…he made her feel ….she couldn't describe it…she was happy and relaxed and comfortable….and tingly

* * *

Eris was fuming, but still did her best to be silent as she followed behind him. She'd been watching him hunt for hours and he'd caught a half-dozen squirrels and a couple of rabbits and he seemed especially pleased about the turkey. Eris refused to allow Daryl to see her be squeamish about the carcasses he so casually carried, so she sucked it up. With Chantal and Giles she had eaten solely by scavenging canned goods and eating the MRE's they'd brought with them, never by hunting. Giles and Chantal had insisted she learn to shoot and over the past few weeks and she had become rather skilled at it. But shooting a walker was much easier than killing a living animal.

But still, what the fuck? She'd been following him for hours and still he hadn't said two words to her. Daryl seemed to be pissed at her…..

Eris was getting frustrated as Daryl again bagged another squirrel yet had not yet told her one thing. When he snatched the little squirrel pinned from the base of the tree, Eris had finally had enough.

"Daryl?" she looked at him bewildered as to why he'd brought her with him, having barely spoken to her much less taught her.

"If you weren't going to teach me, why did you even bother bringing me with you?" she asked when she'd finally had enough of his silent treatment. What she hadn't expected were the piercing blue eyes that looked deep into hers.

"I been teachin' ya gerl. Ya just ain't been payin' any attention." Daryl snarled as he gathered the game together, looking disappointed in her.

"Daryl – can you cut the sensai crap." She pleaded with him, trying to understand. "You know I don't have the time. I need to know how to hunt and protect myself now. Are you going to help me or not? Or are you going to make me ask that over-muscled cop?" she referred to Shane. Judging by Daryl's furious expression she'd hit a nerve. Shane was off-limits and that was fine by her.

"Come over here then…" he paused as he thought about what to say next. He sighed, "I just wanted ya to learn not clomp so loudly – ya don't have to fight if ya can sneak away…if they don't never see ya. . And ya cain't hunt if every thing hears ya comin a mile away". What he was hoping she'd learned is not to get caught.. to be quiet and stealthy. Eris suddenly felt ashamed as she'd realized he had in fact been teaching her the whole time. It was just like he said, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she ran fast to catch up with him. "You're right," she pulled his arm to stop, looking into his crystal blue eyes to gauge how disappointed he was in her. "I should have been payin' more attention and I wasn't. At least not like I should have been." She looked down in her shame but knew she had to face him. "Daryl, please?. I will do better. I give you my word." Eris stood there solemnly.

Daryl looked at her and couldn't believe it. This amazing woman was asking for his forgiveness and understanding. She had apologized. Wow! He stood there for a moment before he finally gave her credit for admitting she was wrong. She saw the acceptance in his stance, and couldn't help herself. She gave a giant 'whoop' and grabbed him, and he was hard-pressed not to continue swinging around with her. When she stilled, and stood there facing him, she stared up into his unforgiving face as she struggled with what to say.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, I'm not known for my patience, but I know that's no excuse." She still needed him to forgive her. For some reason, having him be disappointed in her was far worse than when he was yelling. She had her hands gripped on each of his forearms. "Please give me another chance?"

"Whatever." he felt himself give in, he knew deep down he would always give in when it came to her...that's what had been bothering him so much. If she was his weak link... then she was the group's weak link because they all depended on him. But with her right here, so close he could touch her...all he wanted was to care for her...make her feel safe.

"OK, Let's teach ya something ya can do," he pulled her close and showed her how to use the knife. He spent the next couple of hours teaching her how to use the knife Giles had given her and even teaching her some basic fighting skills. The only problem was that it involved spending a great deal of time with his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

She felt so clean after her shower at the Greene's. Now, as she lay here in Daryl's tent, she was even more grateful that she taken that shower and had shaved her legs. She kept rubbing her smooth legs together like a cricket. But all she was able to focus on was the hours they had spent together today with his arms around her. What the hell was wrong with her? Most girls should have gone through this at a much younger age. At her age, she simply felt pathetic. He would think she was ridiculous if he ever knew what she was thinking.

"Daryl?" she knew he hated it when she talked to him at night but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Ummm?" he groaned wondering why she always picked when he was almost asleep to talk to him.

"Do you think we could go back to my car sometime? I have a bunch of supplies there….unless they've been looted already. I'd like to get my things if possible." she whispered. She didn't cry or beg. That was part of what made him actually consider this.

"Whatcha need so bad and how far we talking about?" he wasn't going to put them at risk to get a bunch of junk.

"I'm not sure exactly how far – we were running for hours…mayber 6-7 hours. It shouldn't be too far right?" she looked up at him for confirmation as she sounded so desperate laying there curled up by him. He wondered what Merle would say about him laying here in his tent with this girl… and not doin' her. Probably call him some kind of bitch or faggot or something.

"We have a bunch of MRE's, weapons, medicine, radio equipment, clothes…" she had the diplomatic pouch with her tucked away in Giles backpack. But there were still maps and documents she needed. She hadn't found the map to the safe house in Giles' stuff yet. She couldn't believe he'd leave it behind but maybe he did? They didn't have much time when they'd ran. She may still need to try and get there if things turned south here. What if Hershel did kick them off his farm?

"Fine, whatever.' he sighed, realizing she had coerced him into this. "I'll tell Rick - and we'll go tomorrow. But we're getting up early." Daryl felt a disturbed satisfaction when he heard her groan in his neck. "No whining!" he added as he tried to deal with the sexual effect just her breath on his neck had on him.

He'd learned pretty quickly that she wasn't a morning person and he'd discovered a perverse enjoyment in waking her up, seeing how groggy and cranky she was until she had her coffee. She was actually quite beautiful in the morning when he woke her , the way her honey brown hair tumbled all around her and her eyes all wide, yet still not quite aware. Added to his morning wood... say it was difficult was putting mildly. It was tense but he wanted more.

"Thank You," she kissed his shoulder before curling up into him, leaving little for him to do but sigh. He tentatively placed his arm around her waist as she nestled closer him. She didn't pull away, but instead snuggled closer to him; her ass nestled right up against his hips. He struggled to relax as he breathed in her scent….but eventually he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Get on gerl," he ordered as she stood there at the crack of dawn, staring at him on his motorcycle. Eris still didn't move so he thought maybe she figured they were going to walk the whole fuckin' way.

"Listen gerl, I ain't gonna walk all that way totin' yer damn shit? Now get the fuck on!"he ordered. Daryl wasn't used to having someone not react to his yelling.

"I can't…I don't know how!" she shamefully admitted as she stared at him helplessly…utterly petrified, her mind running through all the motorcycle statistics for traumatic brain injuries.

"And shouldn't we be wearing helmets or something? Don't you know what the effects of traumatic brain injuries are?" she asked. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh Jeezus Christ. Come here." He jerked her to him, and literally placed her arms around him. "Now put your arms around me and hold the fuck on," She held onto him for dear life as Daryl peeled out down the old dirt road.

* * *

Daryl chuckled to himself as he thought of her horrified reaction. She was obviously more used to the limousine chauffeur opening the door for her. Fuckin' helmets? Really? That at least was one good thing about the apocalypse – no cops on the road.

After more than an hour on the road they got closer to their destination. She'd had to give him more specific directions as they got closer. After a while he felt her relax and her arms softened their death grip on his waist. He knew she had been terrified but she sucked it up, and did what she needed to do.

She whispered the directions in his ear and he couldn't help but react. They were merely directions, but her soft warm breath in his ear...that in and of itself made him hard..and he was embarrased by it. They eventually made it to her black HumVee. The first thing he noticed was how deep into the woods they had pulled the vehicle – actually taken the time to hide it. If she hadn't been with him, he doubted he would have seen it and driven right past. He couldn't help himself from wondering why they had done that – gone to all that extra effort to conceal the large SUV that they were only going to abandon.

He parked the bike deep into the woods by the SUV and helped her off. She was wobbly and sore from riding so it took her a minute to get her balance as she clung to him. Daryl eventually began looking around and what he found was disturbing. It wasn't a simple flat tire that caused this car to stop. But rather both tires were shot out along with bullet holes in the body of the car. The vehicle was uparmored and the bullets hadn't penetrated. They'd been runnin' from humans, not walkers. And these humans meant business….

"Who the hell are you running from?" Daryl snarled at her, wondering if she had brought them both into a trap.

"I don't know." She cried. "There were men in cars and they had guns. Maybe they wanted our car, or our supplies..I have no idea?" After Daryl's bloody conversation with Randall he had an idea of what else they wanted.

"Giles didn't think we should stay and find out if they might be friendly or not so we hid the car after it stalled and ran like hell," she explained.

She could see the concern on Daryl's face…. she could tell he wanted to get them out of here fast after hearing this, so she began packing things up in the backpack as fast as she could. She searched frantically for anything that looked like directions or a map as she shoved other necessities she came across in the bag. She rummaged through the glove box and was pleased to find some folders. She didn't have time to look through them, she could only hope.

Daryl also helped and was surprised at all the serious equipment in this vehicle – some he had no idea what it was. He grabbed all the weapons and the MREs.. It was a damn shame they couldn't get the vehicle started. That would definitely be an asset to the group.

"OK – I've got everything I can carry," she told him. He nodded and he closed up the saddlebags on the bike and motioned for her to get on. This was all still new...riding on the back of a motorcycle. It was Chantal's voice in her head that urged her on...to accept the new adventures they'd faced. She did have to admit she liked wrapping her arms around Daryl's waist….

They had just left the coverage of woods and started on the highway when they heard the rumble of vehicles approaching from the direction of the farm. Daryl had no intention of seeing whether these guys were friendly or the ones who had put the bullet holes there in the first place.

He quickly roared off with her holding tightly. Over his powerful engine he could tell they were being shot at... Eris was the only one who felt the sharp sting and then the warm stickiness as blood began to seep through.


	6. Chapter 6 Pain & Pleasure

**Sorry Everyone. I'm an amateur and made the mistake of thinking I could start this new story while I was continuing the old one...completely underestimating the time and effort. "The Long Road Home" is close to finishing so I went back. I'll be slower updating here until I wind up the other. I hope you all are patient with me. Put this down in the "Lesson Learned" department.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She did everything she could to stifle herself from screaming as he gunned the bike and raced away in the opposite direction of the farm. They soon reached that giant traffic snarl that had been the original cause of Eris, Giles and Chantal's troubles. Daryl was even more grateful he'd brought the bike as he easily weaved in and out of the tightly cramped spaces and were able to cars that still continued to follow closely. Daryl didn't want to lead trouble back to Hershel's farm so he knew he and Eris would have to have to head in the opposite direction. The vehicles followed as long as they could but after Daryl agilely snuck through the traffic jam he eventually felt secure enough that he'd lost them.

Still Daryl made sure he kept to the back roads of the small towns, and as dark approached, he kept on the lookout for a safe place for them to stay the night. Daryl could feel Eris burying her head into his back and could feel the tremors in her hands as they gripped tightly to his waist.

The pain in her side was razer sharp and she could feel blood oozing down her stomach and now dampening to top of her pants. She knew they couldn't afford to risk stopping and she had to hold on as long as necessary so she clung tightly to his back and prayed they would get somewhere safe soon.

* * *

Daryl drove until it was almost dark, but he finally found a place he thought would be safe enough for them to stay for the night. It was an newer two story farm house, built to look old, that was situated well off the beaten path. It was securely fenced and appeared to be vacant. Nonetheless he circled it a couple of times looking for signs of humans and walkers and swallowed a big sigh of relief when he saw neither. He pulled up behind the detached garage so his bike wouldn't be seen from the road if someone did happen to drive by.

"Get out yer gun Gerl, and stay behind me," he ordered matter of factly, barely bothering to look at her. When Daryl suddenly stood away as he got off the bike, she realized exactly how heavily she had been relying on Daryl to keep herself upright and without him right there, between the pain and bloodloss, she was no longer able to hold on.

"Dar…."was all she managed to groan out before she felt herself slide off the bike, consciousness slipping away.

"Aw shit!" Daryl barely caught her before she fell off the bike. He cradled her in his arms, as he tried to find out what happened to her. Daryl's heart raced as he took in how pale she was. His hands roamed her body as much as he could, carrying her with both arms. His gut clenched when he realized his hands had become damp and sticky with her blood.

"Shot," she barely moaned, then the blackness returned and her head fell limply.

"Oh Jeezus, why the fuck didn't ya say something?" he felt himself panic as he looked around helplessly. He had no backup with him…there was no Rick, no Glenn, no T-Dogg...and sure as hell no Hershel. He was going to have to take her into that house and pray it was clear of walkers.

He steadied himself and hitched her up in his arms again to secure her more firmly and carried her up the front porch of what, upon closer inspection was a very fine home. Miraculously, the door wasn't locked - Daryl was relieved he wouldn't have to break in. He opened the door cautiously looking and listening for sounds of walkers. He saw a sofa and moved quickly to lay Eris down and then ran back for his crossbow and flashlight. He quickly secured the ground floor and then moved to do the same upstairs. He noticed someone had taken the pictures off the walls in various spots, so he figured whoever had lived here had decided to evacuate…the poor bastards.

Daryl took a look around the basement as well and when he felt secure that the house was safe, he returned to Eris. He kneeled by her and could see the blood pooling on her shirt.

"Why the FUCK didn't ya tell me? Why didn't ya stop me, for Chrissakes?" he yelled at her again, emotion overshadowing his voice.

"Dar?," she croaked as she struggled to regain consciousness. "the kit…. a medical kit….in the bag." Her head lobbed back to the side as the pain took over and she lost consciousness yet again.

He hated seeing her like this….so weak and helpless. He had to react and fucking get his shit together… he needed to help her, but he was no goddamn Hershel. He grabbed his crossbow and raced out into the night to grab the packs they had shoved full of supplies from the SUV. He brought them all in and began throwing stuff here and there until he found a large medical kit she had indeed thrown in. Fortunately this wasn't just the lunchbox size kit with a few bandaids and some alcohol in it. This was the size of a good size toolbox and there were medications in there, lots of stainless steel tools, and a whole bunch of shit he had no idea what it was. Thanks for Merle's fondness for drugs and getting the clap on more than a few occasions, Daryl did recognize that there were some strong narcotic pain killers and some antibiotics in there. He gathered the supplies next to him and kneeled down beside her, stroking her hair away from her forehead.

"Eris," he tried to wake her. "I need to see. I'm going to pull up your shirt." Daryl warned, trying to sound calmer than he was - thinking of how Hershel spoke when he did this. She stirred when his hands touched the tender, bloody flesh. His own hands trembled as he pulled the bloody fabric away… it stuck to the wound and Daryl had to peel it slowly away so as not to restart the bleeding. He shined a light on the gaping hole and the torn angry flesh that now marred her exquisite skin. The bleeding had slowed which he assumed was a good sign, but he was going to have to move her to get a better look. He glanced over at the dining table.

"Eris, I'm going to have to move you so I can lay you on the dining table ok?" Daryl said gently.

"Yer So Kinky!," Eris made a half-hearted laugh at her joke as the blood loss was making her loopy. Daryl ignored her and lifted her up and carried her over, astonished that she was so light. He set her, oh so gently, down on the table while he then took off her shirt completely off, leaving her lying there with just her bra.

Daryl shined the light on her waist and was able to see the complete extent of her injuries. Getting a good look at them, he was able to feel a small amount of relief. The bullet had gone through her side and exited completely, so at least he didn't have to pull out a bullet. She had a small entrance wound on her back but it was the large angry exit wound on the right side of her stomach to deal with.

"How bad is it?" she begged, her big green eyes meeting his. "Don't lie ok?" she pleaded.

"Yer gonna be just fine," he assured her. "The bullet ain't in there and it don't look like anything major is bleedin'." She grasped his hand and gave him a tight squeeze.

Daryl knew he had to try and get her stitched up though she would heal and they could leave. "I'm gonna have to clean this and try and stop the bleedin'. I ain't Hershel so I don't exactly know what I'm doin'," Daryl apologized in advance.

"Daryl, just stitch it up. I don't think Victoria's Secret is going to be disappointed I won't make their next Angel tour," she groaned out sarcastically.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch but there's some pain pills here and some antibiotics you should take." He handed her a coupla of pills and a bottle of water before he went to work. He had done this a coupla times on Merle when he had got into a knife fight and hadn't wanted to deal with the questions that would have inevitably been asked if he'd gone to the hospital. But he was scared to death he was missing important stuff on the inside…he was doing his best to just close her up and stop the bleeding.

* * *

He carried her upstairs and kicked open the door to what must be the master suite. He lay her down on the still made, king size bed. He had cleaned both entrance and exit wounds and used a bunch of those butterfly things after doing his best at stitching her flesh together. He knew Hershel could have done more for her, but he was thankful they at least had what they did. He hated her beautiful skin would in any way be marred by his inadequacy, but at least she would be alive another day to bitch at him about it.

She was actually starting to feel really good…happier…better than she'd felt in a long while. Those pills were really kicking in and all she knew was that she loved Daryl….she not only loved Daryl, she loved everybody….she loved this house...the soft blankets...

She couldn't help herself from nuzzling Daryl's neck, the euphoria of everything was too exquisite. Ummm, he smelled so delicious … she licked his neck. He even tasted delicious.

Daryl groaned in frustration as his body reacted, but still he did his best to ignore her. He was well aware her actions were the result of the drugs he had given her for the pain.

He was still bent over her, getting her settled down on the large king bed. She hadn't stopped herself from sensuously running her fingertips up and down his forearms and then continued their trek along his biceps.

"Daryl?" Eris inquired with a husky, sensual tone. She sat slightly upright in bed, just in her lace bra and jeans.

"I never did get to properly thank you, did I? You were so gentle, you were so careful not to hurt me,? And with no proper training?" Her foreign accent was so much more pronounced and her words were slurring and she had this silly little giddy look on her face. And Daryl was having a harder and harder time denying his attraction to her.

Daryl stood there absolutely mesmerized; and feeling guilty as hell. He knew she was messed up on the narcotics and would never remember what she was saying. But she was so beautiful sitting there like that with that sweet loopy grin on her face, and the way she looked up at him with those huge eyes…. like he was everything to her. Like he was a hero..her hero..not Rick, not Shane…but Daryl Dixon. A girl like her had picked him over all the others. But what if she really knew him?

But the way she kept running her hands along his forearms….He knew he was playing with fuckin' fire.

"Daryl?" Eris pleaded in a silly girly tone as her fingers teased little patterns on his arms that were driving his insane. "I knew I would be ok….with you," she met his eyes. He looked in them and hers reflected absolute surety…all silliness gone.

"I knew with absolute certainty that you would take care of me….I just had to hold on long enough." Daryl could hardly breathe. He struggled to absorb that this beautiful, intelligent woman had put all her faith in him, even when she had been shot… and continued to do so. .

"You have the most exquisite, beautiful, strong forearms" she began sensually trailing her forefinger along the tendon that ran along the aforementioned bodypart. Daryl knew he would have to stop this before it got out of control. When he moved to push her away, she startled him by standing up, now surrounded by his arms.

"Daryl Dixon?" her lips, merely a breath away from his while his arms still held her her tight. "I like you…a lot," Eris suddenly leaned forward suddenly and lost her balance so Daryl had to hold her tight.

Eris wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Daryl stood there, motionless for a millisecond as he struggled to take it all in….her lips didn't stop and moved softly against his…like a shy schoolgirl who had never done this before and was practicing for something much bigger. And it was hot as hell!

Daryl suddenly he couldn't take this G-rated action anymore. He knew it was wrong - she had just been shot for chrissakes. Still he yanked his hand up and threaded his fingers through her hair and forced her mouth hard against his. He ran his tongue along her lips coaxing her to open for him.

Eris gasped at the intimacy and exquisiteness of the way his tongue tangled with his. Eris teased him and became more bold as she tangled her tongue with his. She never even realized she had moaned into his mouth at the sheer pleasure of it all.

Daryl finally forced himself to pull away. They stood there staring right into each other's eyes, each struggling to catch a breath… both their chest's heaving…breath after breath, she stared at his lips.

Eris, in her naivete, reached her hand up to caress his cheek. Daryl leaned in and Eris hugged him tightly to her. She stood there with her face buried in his musky neck. He felt her soft breath that kept breathing soft puffs of air right onto that sensitive spot right under his ear. He had to get away from her before she drove him literally bat shit crazy.

"Gerl," Daryl physically forced her to lay down under the covers. "You need to get some sleep." He groaned at her protest. "Now don'tya be movin' and undoin' all my handiwork." Daryl warned her but she could tell there wasn't any force in his voice.

"I'm gonna go secure this place…and then after awhile I'll bring you something to eat if yer up to it. Now get some sleep." Daryl stayed until she sweared she would.

"Daryl?" she asked softly. "You will come back….and stay here with me?… won't you?" she hated how pathetic she sounded but couldn't help herself.

She smiled when she saw him nod.

* * *

'The girl's just scared and she just see's you as a replacement fer dem two bodyguards ya dum shit. Besides she's high as a goddamn kite," Daryl told himself as he tried like hell to convince himself that Eris hadn't meant any of this things she had said or done.

Daryl used the next couple of hours to see what he could find in the house that might be of use. He discovered the house had well water and gas, so he was actually able to take a hot shower before he warmed up some stew. He ate the beef stew by himself as he sat there alone with his thoughts.

What the hell was up with the way he kept thinking 'bout her. He had never obsessed over a woman before. He'd never even had a girlfriend. Occasionally Merle would pay one of his skanks to give him a blowjob on his birthday, or a coupla times Daryl had got so fucked up he'd ended up sleeping with a woman in the back of his truck. But that was the extent of his relationships with woman.

He'd never been so drawn to a woman that he'd wanted to take care of her…to do nice things for her. It made him feel awkward and uncomfortable…which in turn made him angry. So this strange fascination with her…he couldn't figure it. She was so clearly out of his league…

At times, he thought Giles had used some sort of magic on him… the pull was so strong, and so out of character for him. And she was fuckin' weird too. Yeah, she was good lookin', beyond fuckin' gorgeous actually. But she was so dorky and awkward around everyone …except him… But there was something else…something he couldn't place.

Since he couldn't come up with any other explanation…at least not one that he was prepared to deal with, he chalked up what happened earlier to her being fucked up on narcotics and the fact he hadn't gotten laid in….well….it had been years and he shuddered as remembered who it had been with.

* * *

He set the bowl of stew down on the bedside table, and sat down and watched her sleep for a minute.

'_Protect her…Eris is special'_ the words Giles said to him came back to him…haunting him. What had he meant? Was she the rich daughter of someone important? That seemed plausible, but he didn't see someone like Giles thinking that a pile of money was worth dying for, especially after a zombie apocalypse. Not after what Eris had told him about Giles and Chantal. Maybe Eris had just been special to him. The dude was on his deathbed after all.

He reached over and gently nudged her awake. He admitted to himself he really liked watching her wake up…she was always so grouchy and hated waking up in the morning. It was so strange to him, because he was such an early riser. Now he just found one more thing to like about waking up - he got to wake her up.

She made a funny face as she scrunched her cheeks and eyes… trying desperately to get her bearings as she tried to wake up. She stretched and tried to regain consciousness. When she eventually made out his face, she smiled, still a bit wobbly.

"Hey, You," she croaked…surprised at how crackly and dry her voice was. Daryl figured she apparently didn't remember their last encounter. He knew that was probably for the best….probably. He sighed.

"Here, drink this," Daryl handed her some water. He helped her sit up and then handed her the stew. Her eyes widened when she realized it was actually hot.

"It's hot! How did you do this? You didn't start a fire did you? It's dangerous!" She began to panic, worrying he had done too much for her.

"Shush gerl." He stroked her back as his voice calmed. "It's gas…The house is on gas. When yer up for it, ya can even take a hot shower." He watched her eyes dance in delight. But after a moment he saw the light die and her face clouded with concern again.

"Rick and the others are going to worry aren't they. They won't know we are ok." She only said out loud what they both had already considered.

"Let's not borrow trouble," he warned, "He knows we are together. He'll give us time before they come looking." Unfortunately Daryl knew if Shane had anything to say about it they would never come looking for them… they would be one their own forever. For the first time, Daryl hoped Rick listened to Shane - for a little while at least.

"Daryl, listen….why don't we bind up my side really tight. It'll be fine! Then we can head out in the morning." Eris pleaded. She didn't care how bad it hurt, she wasn't going to let these people walk into a death trap. She knew she would heal fast…she just worried that Daryl would notice how fast and start asking questions.

"No way gerl! Earliest we leavin' is day after tomorrow. Only if you're ok to travel!." His tone of voice making it clear it was pointless to argue.

She sighed and accepted his decision for now, not having the energy to press further. She was barely able to stay awake long enough to finish her stew as it was. When she lay her head down on the pillow she instinctively reached for him, just like they were back in the tent, and he was too tired to move. He lifted his legs and lay down beside her, … wrapping his arms around her and they both slept.

* * *

Daryl woke early as soon as he saw light begin to stream through the boarded up window. He had found some instant coffee and even some sugar. He carried the steaming mug of coffee and bowl of fruit he was bringing Eris, and then entered the bedroom to check on her.

"Princess…you planning on sleeping all day long?" Daryl actually cracked a smile while he watched her struggle to gain clarity as she woke from her drug induced slumber.

"You know, I'll give you everything I have if that hot coffee you're holding is for me," she was able croak out when she saw him leaning in the doorway with a steaming mug.

"Don't know if ya heard but ya ain't got shit…so I'll pass," he teased. "Just don't be thinking I'ma be doing this fer ya on the regular, ya know!" he implied as he brought her the coffee and a bowl of peaches.

"OK, I'll only expect it on the mornings after I've been shot….how's that?" she grinned up at him, feeling like she'd gained some of her vim and vigor back.

Daryl only shook his head as he watched her savor the coffee, feeling tremendous relief that she was healing so well.

"Daryl, I'm fine. We need to go..right now. I won't risk any more lives because of me." Her green eyes had turned a stormy seagrean as she yelled at him.

"I'm fine. I can travel." She insisted but he only ignored her. She had felt the area and knew it was better. She had no experience with this kind of thing, but based on what she had knew, she was healing far faster that was normal.

"Listen gerl, I ain't gonna risking ya bleedin' out on me halfway there. We're gonna half ta take the back roads so it's gonna be a long ride back to the farm…all day probably. Maybe even have ta bunk down somewhere!" He explained.

She begged and pleaded and cajoled but in the end, she just gave in. She was learning that arguing with Daryl Dixon was akin to banging your head against a brick wall.

* * *

But on the positive side Daryl had been strangely kind and attentive to her the rest of the morning. She thought back at how he helped her get dressed, how he cleaned her wound and changed her dressing, how he refused to let her walk more than five feet without his help. Considering how much better she was feeling it was actually quite frustrating.

At lunch, she figured she had to try again to convince Daryl she was well enough to head back, but he was still adamant against it. He kept railing that if she started bleeding and they were stopped or pinned down, walkers would be on them in seconds. He considered her a liability until she was well enough to travel. And she was too afraid to show him that he was wrong.

'Should she show him? Was her fear of what he would think of her worth the risk? But what if he told the others and they kicked her out?' her thoughts raced through her head.

She eventually decided to let it go and they spent the rest of the day in large house. Daryl liked listening to Eris play the piano while he looked for supplies downstairs in the basement. As the sounds of Chopin began filling the room, she felt herself getting better…getting stronger. The owners also had an extensive selection of books. She wanted to take some fiction novels with her, but made sure she looked for all books on science, mechanics, gardening... any reference books they might need in the future.

* * *

After a quick dinner of heated canned good, Eris couldn't take it anymore. She had to get clean. She looked longingly at the beautiful old fashioned claw tub that sat by the window of the en suite bathroom. She knew she was healing rapidly but wasn't so sure she should tempt fate. She luxuriated in a long hot shower and then rummaged through the drawers of the former owners for something comfortable to sleep in.

Someone in the house apparently was a big fan of the University of Georgia and the shirt was so soft and comfy Eris was planning on keeping the over-sized red T-shirt.

Eris walked back into the bedroom and Daryl struggled to control his erection that began to press uncomfortably against his pants. Watching her bare legs as she walked out in nothing but that short T-shirt…she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in real life.

She noticed him and frowned at his strange expression. He was looking at her funny. She tried to subtly run her hand through her hair to see if something was wrong. When she was convinced it was ok, she shook her hair around her shoulders and crawled over the bed to reach him. She met his eyes as she curled up next to him. She settled herself comfortably as she pulled up the comfy quilt around them both and then rested her head on his shoulder. She sat there quietly a moment….

"Daryl?" she met his silver blue eyes which were barely visible in the darkness of the room. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault we're here… We should have left this morning." She wrapped her other arm around him. Daryl had never known anyone who had ever been so dang touchy feely with him. He'd never known anyone he'd ever let him be so touchy feely with her. He'd never wanted to be with anyone before.

"You shush gerl, it ain't yer fault the world went to shit and people are actin' crazy….shootin' innocent gerls," he went to turn his head only to find her hand pulling his face back towards hers.

"Thank you..." She kissed him softly on the lips. It hadn't been meant to be a big deal, - a friendly kiss. But this was different. They both stared at each as they each tried to get their bearings.

It only took a moment, and Daryl initiated the next kiss and it was neither friendly or tender. Eris wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck as the kisses exploded into fierce hunger and need.

Daryl knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should stop this…he knew that this was all getting out of control…. Just like yesterday, except this time he couldn't blame it on the drugs.

He continued his sensual assault on her mouth and she opened up to him immediately. She eagerly teased him with her own tongue, quickly became more bold. She followed his lead as he would nip then soothe. She had always been a fast learner and she wanted nothing more than to learn to make Daryl feel as good he made her feel. What she didn't know was that she was, as usual, she was an accelerated learner and was quickly driving Daryl past the point of no return.

She felt a warm flush and a tingling "down there' and she knew whatever was happening she didn't want it to stop – she might die tomorrow and she didn't want whatever was happening to stop. She couldn't help but continue to kiss Daryl with passion and a hunger for more that was driving him insane.

Daryl gently rolled on top of Eris, careful to avoid her injuries. Daryl moaned out loud as he finally knew what it was like to feel her pressed so comfortably beneath him, and as she spread her thighs wide to accommodate him. He had to know...had to ask her.

"Eris...you need ta tell me now to stop." Daryl explained, though he prayed she didn't want him to.

"Daryl – this feels amazing. Don't stop, please?," she softly whispered in his ear, not knowing how else to tell him how much she liked the sensations his touch and kisses were causing.

He heaved a sigh of relief and carefull settled between her thighs and began inching the collegiate T-shirt up to completely expose her breasts to him. He eagerly bent down to suckle on the pert tips. He took turns teasing each tip with his tongue while his fingers teased the other. He was fascinated at how they rose to firm peaks under his ministrations. Periodically he would glance up at her face as she writhed in pleasure…while his erection strained against the now super-tight fabric of his trousers.

Daryl continued tantalizing her nipples and when he flicked his tongue back and forth over her nipples, electricity zinged through her and she raked her nails down his back...pulling his to her while the tingling and wetness 'down there' continued driving her insane. She moaned his name in his ear. "Daryl…Oh my God…Please?"

She desperately wanted more but she had no idea exactly what she was begging for She had never felt so good…so alive. These feelings he was inciting…she never wanted them to stop. She couldn't tell him… she was going to have to try and fake it. What would be the next logical step? Think Eris? You're a goddamn genius? She could feel him straining through his pants and she'd already decided this was something she wanted…she needed. No turning back now… but still she was shocked at the size and length of him, if she could judge through his pants.

Daryl froze…he felt her hands creeping down his stomach and she reached for his dick. For some reason she was tentative when it came to unbuttoning his pants. She released the offending constriction and, oh so slowly, she unzipped him. She reaching her delicate hand in to experimentally stroke him. He gasped when she grabbed his entire length. She thought she had hurt him so she quickly released him, and looked into his eyes to figure out how bad she had screwed up.

_'Jesus Eris, can't you do anything right?'_ she yelled at herself. '_What the hell?' Other women do this all the time and you can't even unbutton the man's pants without hurting him? I'm Hopeless', '_ she silently berated herself as she came to the realization she had screwed up.

Daryl looked at her frown and the way she appeared to be utterly desolated…as if she thought she had hurt him. Daryl frowned as he realized that she had indeed thought that? What the hell?

He kissed her again and pulled her hand back to where it had been to show her just how much she had not hurt him. With his hand he showed her how to stroke him. As she quickly got the hang of it, she earned that groan of pleasure from Daryl and this time she knew it was because she was doing something right. Before long she snuck her other hand down into his boxers to cup his balls while she rhythmically stroked him.

While she was busy, he reached down between her legs and began fingering her clitoris ….creating sensations she'd never felt before. What he was doing had started a stirring… a yearning for something more. His fingers kept moving round and round and round and then tentatively he entered her with his index finger, aching to be inside her. He continued pleasuring her with his thumb while stroking her with his finger until she arched up beneath him.

"Oh my God…Daryl…what is?" she looked questioningly with wide eyed innocence into his eyes. Daryl frowned as he tried to understand the question. Had she never had one?

"Oh…don't stop…Oh Daryl…" he felt her clench around his hand and then pulsating quivers surrounded his hand and he felt her breathing change as he continued to play with her.

"Daryl…That was amazing," she pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. It was almost like she'd never had an orgasm before, he thought. Had no man ever made sure she had been satisfied? He had practically zero experience but that was one thing he had made sure he learned. Or rather it was one of Merle's whores who had taught him.

He wasn't finished with her and she was still clinging to him for more. This was the closest to 'making love' as he had ever been and he realized he was enjoying the hell out of it. He loved the hitches her breath made as he explored her body…as he did different things to her…. The way her body responded so passionately to him….Such as… and then he shoved two fingers into her…

He expected her to arch in pleasure, but was surprised at the tightness and the way she suddenly clamped down and gasped. He quickly withdrew both fingers and returned his slow circular motions on her clitoris to try and bring her back to where she was before… ready and panting for him.

She wanted this….she wanted Daryl so much in this way and she didn't want to disappoint. She had to try and not let him know. If the next step was anything like she had already experienced….well she couldn't wait. She nibbled his earlobe and breathed huskily into his ear.

"Daryl, I want you! Please!" she begged and pulled her thighs up tighter around him.

Daryl couldn't take it. There was no turning back. He positioned himself at her entrance. He used his finger and played with her entrance before finally inserting it..…she was so tight…and she was dripping wet for him. Just knowing that made him want to come right then.

He searched her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance and then slowly rubbed himself along her center. He then began to slowly enter her.r…inch by inch. She moaned at the fullness of the initial intrusion. Her hands were pinned down on either side of her head and Daryl laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hands as he entered her a bit deeper…loving the silken warmth that began to surround him. Eris knew she didn't want him to stop, but all of a sudden she began to worry he would figure it out himself and stop.

As fast as a lightning strike, she clasped her arms around him and jerked her hips upward while she pulled his hips down tightly towards hers to pull him deep within her. He lay there sheathed deep within her but he couldn't miss her gasp of pain nor the barrier he had just forced his way through.

"Whatha Fuck?" he looked into her eyes as he lay there embedded deep within her.

"Shhhhh –please?" and she bit her lip to stop the tears as she kissed him. What the hell was she doing kissing him? He ought to pull out, right the fuck now. Why the fuck hadn't she said sumthin? He woulda gone slower…sumthin? Woulda waited? Or would he? She felt so fuckin' good and it had been so damn long since he'd been with a woman. Would he have waited?

"Why didn't ya tell me?" he said quietly as he stared at her. He didn't sound mad…he just wanted to know.

"I was embarrassed," Eris turned her head, unable to look at him even though he was still deep within her. Daryl wasn't having any of that, and grabbed her face and turned it to him and kissed her long and hard.

"I didn't want you to stop…I was afraid you'd stop if you knew," she spilled out when he finally released her lips.

"Eris, can you feel me inside you?" his crystal blue eyes pierced hers as he asked her. "Does it feel like there is any way I could stop?"

"You feel really good like that…in me, I mean. Plus, I really liked things before…," she whispered in his ear and then began kissing him. Softly kissing him, then slowly coaxing him with her tongue, then she was the one slicking her tongue into his ear.

Daryl was so turned by her awkward honesty. She just said what she meant… no guile, no manipulation.

He was shocked when she decided to tentatively begin moving her hips, and she realized the pain had subsided only to be replaced by this sexual fullness that made her feel complete.

He began sucking her breasts again which caused her cry out loud and to arch up, but this time he thrust very slowly, very excrutiatingly slowly. He didn't know where the restraint was coming from…but he realized he was getting off by watching her react to what he was doing.

As that hunger began to well up in her she began to urge him to go faster. Soon she was unable to control the way her hips wildly arched up to meet him…moving to some personaly rhythm known only to them. She could no longer help herself as he thrust harder and faster… with every thrust she meet him and rubbed herself against him..craving him desperatly for the next thrust… feeling that tension swirl and build.

"Daryl, don't stop….oh oh oh..god…just more, yes!" And then she found the release she sought as she screamed his name… her legs quivered around him and with a few more thrusts he joined her.

Daryl lay there and collapsed on top of her, stroking her flesh absentmindedly. He knew he should get up and go to another room to sleep… this will only lead nowhere, but he couldn't find the strength to move. All he could do was scold her, "Ya should have told me," he said quietly.

"Shush! Don't ruin this. That was so amazing… Why don't you just gloat for a minute?" she teasingly scolded him, still glowing from complete sexual satisfaction…and her first two orgasms ever.

Daryl wanted answers…but her response was geared towards stroking his ego…and being a man, it worked like a charm. He did gloat and then relaxed on his side as he watched her glowing in sexual bliss…proud he was the one responsible.

"Daryl," she nuzzled him. "Is it always like that?." She threaded her legs through his. Daryl didn't answer, just nuzzled her neck.

"I woulda been more gentle if you'da told me," he worried he had hurt her with his hunger for her…not to mention how long it had been for him.

"Daryl, what part of 'Amazing' did you not understand. You couldn't have made this any more perfect for me. I'm more worried about you now. Now that I know what you can do, it's going to be impossible to leave you alone," she tried to sound like she was teasing, but in reality, she wasn't sure she could sleep next to Daryl now and not want him desperately.

"Daryl, I was afraid that if I had told you...you would stop...and I didn't want you to stop." she admitted and then she kissed him again passionately. He only groaned in frustration which was sufficient response.

"I just wanted you …I had never felt anything like that 'down there'," she admitted, unable to meet his eyes, so embarrassed at her honesty.

"It seemed like you wanted me also?" She asked him as she ran her nails down his back, reveling in how good she felt with his body laying practically on top of her.

"You did want me, didn't you?" she suddenly began to worry she had just been convenient. She was well aware that a guy would screw just about any available female. Was she just willing and able to Daryl?.

"Oh, god? You didn't want me?" Eris looked at his face trying to judge his reaction, hating the thought that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she had.

Daryl groaned…he was never one for talking, and sure as hell not for talking about sex. But he could see the disappointment pooling in her eyes and he felt he'd already done enough damage.

"Shit Gerl, cain't ya tell?" but she only nodded her head that she couldn't.

"It was great ok…. you were great.,"Daryl admitted shyly. He knew that wasn't accurate. "You were perfect," Fuckin' amazing if he was honest, better than anyone he'd ever been with – virgin thing and all.

"Eris, it ain't that I didn't want ya. It's that yer first time shouldn't have been with someone like…." He meant to say 'me, but held back. "Yer first time shouldn't have been here."

"My first time was perfect. So thank you, Daryl Dixon," and she demanded another kiss from him and forced his head down to hers.

Daryl's ego liked hearing her say that even though he was embarrassed to be talking about it at all. But then she noticed him putting his pants back on and began to panic.

"You're not going to leave are you?" she asked. She propped herself up on her elbows, lying there completely naked.

"Gerl, have I been able to leave ya alone since I met ya?." he admitted, completely exasperated as he finished putting his pants back on, needing to be ready to move at the ready. But as soon as he lay down beside her she moved into his arms, comfortable in her nudity. Daryl loved running his hands up and down her naked body, his anger only flaring when his hand reached her bandage, hating that those fuckers had marred her body and that he had failed to protect her.

* * *

He passed her some peaches for breakfast and began thinking how he'd get them the hell out of here this morning and back to the farm without being seen. He looked over at her as she hungrily devoured the peaches. She wasn't a child…she was at least 25, maybe older. How the hell had she been a virgin? She was gorgeous too? He frowned trying to figure out how the hell a woman like that made it to her age and her first time ended up being with him.

"What?" she asked when noticed Daryl starin.

"Just wonderin"

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering how someone that looks like you never been with a man before?" he asked as his face began to redden. Hers began to redden to match his.

"I think there might be a compliment in there somewhere, so thank you, I think," she smiled nervously at him. "I think the best answer is I never really had the opportunity." Daryl was still perplexed, her answer still not explaining.

"Well, Giles and Chantal, have been with me since…. Well ever since I can remember…. when I was a child, and then they went with me when I went away to college. Two bodyguards aren't exactly conducive to romance." She peeked up at him through her long lashes. "Though Giles apparently liked you on the spot."

"What kinda grown woman takes bodyguards with them to college?" Daryl had a gut feeling there was more to this sto.

"The kind that doesn't know any other way?" she snapped back.. "If it wasn't for Giles and Chantal, I would have never even been allowed to go to college…to ever leave …...to have any sort of freedom!" she defended herself.

"Daryl, I can tell what you think of me. I can see it in your face. But I didn't know any other life. I'm trying to learn...fast but I've been sheltered and protected my entire life and now for the first time I am on my own. And I'm not too proud to admit I'm scared to death and need help." she confessed, but still forced herself to stand there proud.

"Don't you think it's a little late fer that?" he said wryly, not able to comprehend how someone who seemed so smart could be so helpless and dependent on others.

"I sure as hell hope not!" she replied. "Giles didn't think so, neither did Chantal. They were teaching me. They taught me to shoot and were trying to .…," she didn't continue.

He shook his head, considering pointing out how well that worked out but even he wasn't that cruel, so he took another coupla bites of peaches and made a decision.

"Come on then. Git yer shit and let's go back to the farm." He felt like he should act different towards her… but he didn't know how.

* * *

When they pulled up to the farm late in the evening they were worried Rick had already sent out a search party. Especially when they didn't see anyone right away.

They pulled the bike to a stop in the front of the farmhouse, and T-Dogg and Glenn came to greet them. Daryl quickly gave them the short version of what had happened.

Eris was more concerned by the strange look of concern and worry on both men's faces... and where was everyone else. It was concerning and more than a bit suspicious.

"Glenn? T-Dogg? What is it? Something's going on. Is it Randall's men?" she inquired, knowing something was horribly wrong. Both men looked down, sadness overtaking their features.

"It's Carl!" Glenn ended up explaining as T-Dogg stood by.

"Lori wasn't watching and he went off in the woods to play…," he paused and Eris felt her heart sink. "He was even carrying your gun Daryl," Glenn told him and Daryl realized he hadn't even noticed it missing..

"He told Rick he was taunting this walker…he figured he would shoot it. But he slipped and the walker got hold of his leg. Carl did end up shooting it, but not after the walker got a bite on his leg," Glenn's eyes were filled with tears as they all realized they were about to lose the last child in the group.

"Oh No! How are Rick and Lori" Eris cried out as she stood their stunned, trying to absorb the news. All animosity for Lori vanished…only compassion for Carl. She had to get to Hershel. See Lori and Rick

"Not good. Their in there with Hershel. I don't know if they're gonna get through this." T-Dogg admitted.

"Where are they?" Eris demanded. Glenn brought her into the house where the Grimes where grieving. But her sudden concern was perplexing…especially after the way Lori had treated her…and everyone in camp was well aware of it. Daryl squinted his eyes as he followed behind her.

Glenn escorted her into the front bedroom where Rick and Lori were sitting with Hershel around the large bed that held Carl. Carl was lying there, so small and pale, frought with fever. Eris met Rick and Lori's eyes.

"Rick, Lori...I'm so sorry," Eris' face let them know how sincere she was. "Hershel? How bad?" Eris inquired, needing to know the details.

Hershel looked back and forth to Rick and Lori. He couldn't explain in plain words, in front of them, so he had to leave, "Eris, how about we discuss this outside?" Hershel suggested.

Rick would have none of the that and insisted he come along as they walked outside the French doors to the porch and they both explained to Eris just how Carl had come to be infected by the walker. Eris listened to try and understand if Carl's injuries were from this "infection" or from trauma.

"Hershel?" Eris asked, "Carl?…is he sick just because of the infection or is it the trauma to his leg? How bad was the bite wound?" she had to know if it was worth it.

"That's an easy one, Eris…Carl is suffering from the infection. The trauma was relatively minor and I stitched it up easily. Not much worse than a dog bite. But the flesh just dissolved after 24-hours at the point of contact," Hershel explained and Eris knew what she had to do.

"What are you getting at?" Hershel asked. "We all know what happens here."

"Hershel, you have to transfuse my blood into Carl.…now!" Eris demanded…suddenly all ambiguity gone. Her demeanor changed and she began issuing orders that were to be followed..

"Eris, we don't even know if you're a match," Hershel complained as he listened to her commands.

"Hershel, just do this ok! My blood is a match. And it will cure him," Eris told them. Eris had to meet not only Hershel's look of astonishment and disbelief, but both Rick and Daryl stared at her with confused eyes - but she had to ignore that now.

"It will save him!" she promised Rick.

"Eris? How?" Hershel questioned.

"There isn't time to explain just now. Just do it. Do we really have anything to lose by trying?" Eris prayed they would listen before Carl got sicker. Hershel and Rick had no other option but to give this a try…the other option was to prepare to bury Carl.

Hershel looked at Rick, who gave a helpless nod to give this a try. Hershel yelled, "Patricia!" and proceeded to order her to set up for the transfusion.

Lori looked at them all with a strange expression, but when Rick explained what they were trying, her gaze softened. Eris sat on the chair next to Carl while Patricia punctured her vein and her blood slowly ran through the tubing into Carl's little body. Daryl stood on the chair behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Rick came around to Eris to thank her for trying - not really believing this would work...but for now, it felt good to have hope. Rick wasn't yet aware that the big secret Giles and Chantal had been trying to protect was that Eris' blood was the cure for this disease.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth & Lies

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. You all are too kind and you have no idea how much it means to get your feedback.**

**Emberka-2012 , Leyshla Gisel , zaii... you all are awesome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Truth and Lies**

'_We can't just let her die!" she cried to Giles, looking to Chantal for support. _

"_Come on? You know we can do this in less than five minutes," she continued to cajole and she saw Chantal begin to break. They had all become close to the young woman and her little girl as they traveled towards Atlanta._

_The beautiful little girl, not much older than four but she looked smaller because of the lack of food and burning so many calories just running to survive. They had met up with a group during their travels and blended in, keeping the extent of their supplies and their equipment hidden. They hadn't even been with the group long…..a week maybe. But today the little girl had been scratched by a walker they hadn't seen. It was barely half of a human, but enough of one to reach out and grab the little girl.. Her little ankle was so small, the walker's dead hand easily engulfed it and dug it's nails in, raking long angry marks across her fair skin._

_Eris had bonded with the little girl, even in the short time they had been together….seeing a lot of herself in the little girl. Eris held the little girl's feverish head in her lap while her young mother sobbed inconsolably beside her._

"_Eris, you know the risk. If they find out…we don't know these people. It could be as bad or worse than before." He didn't have to explain what the before was…they all knew. It was why they had to get to the CDC as soon as possible._

"_Giles…we'll talk to Jane. We'll explain that she can tell no one. It was a mistake…a walker didn't cause the scratches. She'll understand she can't tell." Eris knew they had to convince her._

* * *

"No!" Eris woke with a start as she struggled to remember. She was disoriented and looked around to get her bearings. She sat up and saw Daryl sitting over in the chair, his head crooked to the side as he tried to sleep. His eyes jerked open.

"Daryl?" she said his name….needing to get some sort of idea what he was thinking.

"Carl? Oh god…I was shot and Carl was bit!" the events came rushing back as Daryl came over to sit on the bed by her.

"That all ya remember?" Daryl asked, his tone accusing and suspicious. She visibly recoiled.

"No" Eris shook her head.

"Ya ready ta explain?" he asked quietly….the softness of his voice did little to disguise the fact that Daryl was not going to accept no for an answer.

"First, tell me about Carl. How is he?" she looked to him, desperate to know the young boy had made it.

"It looks like the little rugrat is gonna be ok. His fever broke yesterday and his bite is just a faint scratch. Hershel bandaged him up…and he's even up and walkin' around," he said angrily.

Eris frowned at him…not understanding why he was so mad.

"That's great news….why are you so mad?"

"Eris, you were just shot for chrissakes. Once Lori was convinced you could save her son, she'd have liked to bleed ya dry….and you'da let her if I hadn't stopped them – explained to Hershel how much blood you'd already lost. I swear ta god, if Olive Oil doesn't keep an eye on that kid, I'm goin' ta," he didn't continue, too fucking pissed to say what he really wanted to do to that two-timing whore. Eris did manage a slight smile at the Olive Oil reference.

"Fuck!…that kid goin' into bag….taking my gun. Does she ever watch that kid?" The fear and intense emotion of the past coupla of days seemed to culminate in him as he lashed out. And now it appeared Eris had kept a whole hell of a lot from him.

"So, ya were gonna explain!" he reiterated.

Eris turned her head. She didn't want to do this….but that option had long passed. She had lost Giles and Chantal. She thought maybe Daryl would understand, but now, judging by his expression…she wasn't so sure.

"I was bit by a walker….early on when the outbreak first started. But when everyone else got sick and turned…I got better. Giles and Chantal couldn't believe it. They had already seen this happen to so many others…and no one ever survives." Eris' voice had a distant, detached quality to it.

"You probably have no idead who I am….or who my father is. In addition to all of his other holdings, my father also owns several big pharmaceutical companies. I'm not bragging – none of that matters now anyway, but it may help explain some things," she said numbly.

"I thought he would be thrilled that I didn't die…" Eris turned her head, unable to meet Daryl's eyes as she remembered that conversation. She had called him over a satellite video connection so he could see her for himself..

"And he was thrilled…beyond belief. Not so much that I was alive…but that I might be the cure. He wanted me to fly to Switzerland immediately so he could use me….to make a treatment. But you don't know my father. If he did develop a treatment…he would charge exorbitantly for it!" her eyes were wide as she met his. "Now it doesn't seem to make sense, but a couple of months ago when this thing first started…no one knew it would spread this fast and destroy civilization."

Daryl sat there silently as he listened to her…absorbing everything she said.

"We ran…but my father sent men after us to bring me home. But my father hired only the best when he hired Giles and Chantal to be in charge of my security. Giles and Chantal helped me get away and elude the guys he sent. After a while things got so bad, we were much more worried about the walkers than the men after me. They're probably walkers by now." She said wryly.

"We eventually met up with a larger group on our way to the CDC …. Giles figured it would be safer traveling with a group…and for a while it was. We were with them for about a week when this little girl got bit. It broke my heart when I found out and I begged Giles to do the transfusion. We weren't certain that it would work or not, but everything I had studied made me think it might.. and we had nothing to lose by trying. By morning the girl was well and her fever had broke." Eris remembered the sweet little girl and hoped she was still ok.

"We swore the mother to secrecy…Giles was very adamant about that, and I begged Jane to keep quiet… explained how dangerous it would be for her to talk. We worked up a convincing story to explain why her daughter got better. I never thought she would have betrayed me, but Chantal overheard them…the leaders of this group were discussing the benefits of keeping me as a prisoner… as their own personal blood bank – to draw from whenever necessary."

Daryl's stomach knotted as she explained…. But hell, when he thought about it, isn't that what Lori had practically done? Even after he explained exactly how much blood Eris had already lost she insistd Hershel draw more?

Eris stared at him with wide exhausted eyes. She hoped this explanation would be enough… that he wouldn't push to know why her blood was so different…that she could do this and no one else seemed to.

"So I guess that's it. My blood seems to be the antidote to whatever is doing this. That's why we were desperate to get to the CDC." She lamented, aware that would now never happen. Maybe it would have been better to go back to her father and try and make a vaccine.

Giles words haunted him…."Protect her…Eris is special!" Jeezus Christ. That was what he meant. This was why he wanted Daryl to protect her from….people like Lori. He swallowed, hard as he realized he might just have to protect her from his own group.

* * *

"I still don't trust her! How can she do this? And why didn't she say something before?" Lori yelled at everyone as they all sat around the fire.

"Jeezus Lori, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? She saved your son's life for chrissakes….after YOU let him run off because YOU weren't watching him…again," Andrea yelled back, sick to death of Lori's sanctimonious bullshit. Daryl was beginning to like Andrea more and more – forgetting the gunshot incident.

"What the hell WERE you doing all day Lori, while your son was off in the woods playing with walkers?" she continued. "Or better, should I ask, who were doing?" she said slyly.

"That's enough," Rick intervened as he caught the betraying glances between his wife and Shane. "Eris is a good, kind person….who saved Carl's life and for that we will both be forever grateful!" he looked directly at Lori daring her to disagree. Lori at least had the intelligence and temerity to look ashamed.

"Eris is welcome to stay with us for as long as she wants. Is that understood?" Rick looked around at everyone.

The others were all thrilled by Rick's announcement. Carol had come around once she got to know Eris…and more appreciative of the positive affect she seemed to be having on Daryl. Lori still didn't trust Eris…but she knew now was not the time or place. Lori nodded her acquiescence.

Daryl was grateful for Rick's bold edict…but he couldn't stand that disgusting smirk on Lori's face…that sanctimonious fake smile. He stood up and spoke to the group.

"If Eris wants to go…then I go with her!" that was all he said, and then he turned and walked back to the main house to check on her…still recovering. Not from her wounds, but from the blood loss.

The others sat their in stunned silence…never expecting a woman to have this kind of effect on Daryl Dixon in such a short period of time. But the sat their all aware that Lori was seriously jeopardizing their primary food source and strongest men to defend them. They all were aware how much Daryl was an asset to the group…and Lori was quickly becoming more and more of a detriment. If the choice was Eris and Daryl or Lori….well it was a no-brainer. The woman with the blood to cure them and the man who could feed and defend them or the bitchy pregnant woman who only endangered them.

Lori looked around as she quickly assessed her diminishing position….ever since Eris had arrived Lori's position as unofficial first lady had been on shaky ground…and now it was confirmed. Everyone would easily choose Eris and Daryl over her.

* * *

Daryl slammed back into the farmhouse. Hershel was kind enough to let her stay there and Patricia, Beth and Maggie constantly checked on her to feed her and bring her soup and fresh peaches….even juicing the peaches to get more calories in her and build up her blood. They were all so grateful for what she had done for Carl… but Daryl couldn't help but wonder how much everyone's sudden concern for Eris' welfare was motivated by self-interest. He had heard Hershel wish aloud that Eris had arrived sooner…so she could have saved his wife and step-son.

Eris was sitting up reading a book when Daryl stormed into the bedroom. Her first instinct was to break out into a wide grin…but one look at his face and hers became clouded with concern.

"Daryl?" she asked as he plopped down on the chair in front of her.

"Just thought I'd check on ya," he mumbled, since there was no way in hell he would relay the conversation he had just been a part of.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Eris felt her heart clench as she knew in her heart she was going to have to leave.

Daryl wouldn't meet her eyes. Still he tried to soothe her, "No…not all. Dammit woman. Don't ya listen to a word I say? I told ya, ya don't have nuthin' to worry about. You are welcome to stay here as long as ya want…and no ones gonna use ya as their blood bank," he swore to her.

"Daryl?" she knew he was lying. "Please come here?" she reached her hand to him to pull him to her.

He knew he shouldn't…that it was a bad idea. But, like a moth to a flame, he allowed himself to be pulled to her. He sat on the bed next to her, his back resting against the headboard as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She ignored his stiff demeanor and curled up into his arms, praying he wouldn't turn her away. She breathed a sigh of relief when he wrapped his arm around her tighter to pull her more snuggly to him. She began running her other hand along his chest, where the buttons of his shirt were already open.

"Daryl?" she sounded like a child. "Take me back to our tent tonight…please?" she begged him. Her head rested against his shoulder as she looked up at him, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest and the hollow of his neck.

"What if ya need Hershel or sumthin?" he countered, worried for her.

"Daryl… please? I'm fine!" she tried to sound light hearted but Daryl stared at her skeptically, his face full of worry.

"Please? I can't take it anymore. Maggie, Beth and Patricia have been so nice…but I'm getting claustrophobic!" she implored. She was losing her mind, being cooped up in here. And she'd missed being with Daryl terribly…but she wasn't sure he felt the same.

"I've missed you …being with you," she admitted, embarrassed yet still bold enough to continue those sensuous patterns she traced on his chest with her forefinger…she slipped her hand deeper under his shirt to continue her explorations. She smiled when she heard him groan under her ministrations. That was all the encouragement she needed.

She began running her other hand along his leg…inching oh so slowly along his inner thigh…teasing him. She reached her head up to kiss him. When he didn't turn his head (Daryl was desperately trying to gain control of his thoughts), she began slinking her tongue into his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He turned and her lips met his eagerly.

"Daryl, please?" she pulled away, to see if he would take her with him.

"I swear to God gerl," he groaned. Hating his inability to control himself around her…his inability to tell her no. He pushed himself away from her to try and gain some clarity, without her hands on him.

"OK…I'll check with Hershel. If he says its ok, then I'll come get ya ok?" he acquiesced.

* * *

"You can't take that girl all the way out there!" Hershel was adamant. The thought of putting Eris in danger was outrageous and irresponsible.

"She doesn't want to be here. She needs the fresh air!," Daryl tried to explain what it was like to be cooped up in a strange place.. "I just need to know if she's healthy enough."

Hershel thought about lying, but it was too late. Daryl had already seen it on his face. He would have to try another tactic.

"Daryl…that girl is the one advantage we all have for a chance to live through this – you included. We have to protect her at all costs! She is our lifeline!" Hershel pleaded.

"And doesn't she get a say in this?" Daryl countered. Hershel looked away….shame clouding his eyes. Treating Eris this way was against every moral and ethical belief he'd ever held. But he had three daughters and Jimmy to care for now, and the world had changed.

"Hershel, I promise I'll take care of her, but she wants to sleep outside tonight and that's where I'm going to take her!" Daryl told the old many decisively. But after looking at Hershel's face..that he didn't understand why Daryl would even consider doing this when she had a safe place to stay, Daryl felt compelled to explain. "The group Eris was with before wanted to keep her as their own personal blood bank. I ain't gonna let any of ya'll do that to her too!"

Hershel became ashamed as he realized how quickly he had been ready to adjust his values and treat this girl like those others. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Daryl – you and Eris are welcome to stay here…in my house. I'd feel more comfortable with the two of you here than all the way out there in your tent. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I can see what's going on between you two…and I'm happy for ya, we need this now more than ever…to find happiness and love. But wouldn't you feel safer with the two of ya sleeping here in the house and not out there in a tent. Wouldn't that be safer for everyone?"

Daryl hated to admit it….but it was safer for Eris to live here in the house. And Hershel was welcoming them. Even if he kicked the others off his property, Eris would be safe here.

"Daryl, go and get yer things and bring them here. You and Eris are welcome to sleep in her room. You just keep her safe, ok?" Hershel pleaded with him…for Beth, Maggie and Patricia sakes. If any of them got sick, he knew Eris would willingly help them.

"And just don't be too loud. I do have impressionable daughters living here," the older man teased the stunned younger man.

* * *

Eris lay there in the bed for a lot longer than she had expected. She had anticipated Daryl would be back in a few minutes. But it had been over an hour now. She was getting nervous. She inched herself out of bed and began looking for some clothes. If things had gone bad she would have to find a way to leave on her own. She was standing there beside the dresser, rummaging through the drawers when Daryl stormed in, dropping multiple bags on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled when he saw her out of bed, striding over to her… clasping her arms. She took in all the bags he had just dropped on the floor. Her face fell as she realized…he wasn't taking her back to their tent after all.

"Me, what the fuck are YOU doing? We were supposed to leave here forever ago. I've been terrified," she reached out of his arms and leaned against the dresser for support.

"Hershel didn't think you should leave…He invited us to both to sleep here…to live here." Daryl explained, expecting to see her smile in relief. This would drive Shane berserk when he found out. That was the only part that made him smile.

Eris turned her head towards him as she listened to his caring voice. Daryl reached for her again and when her back in his arms, he wrapped them so tightly around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't just to protect me," Eris whispered. "The are doing this for only one reason." She fell hopelessly against him.

"It was so nice before anyone knew….but now they treat me different. I don't want to be here." She explained.

Daryl stared at her and the bags he had just carried all the way here. In a millisecond he made his decision. He scooped her up in his arms, one arm under her legs while her arms grabbed his neck. When she realized what he was doing, she smiled the biggest smile and tucked her face into his neck.

Daryl carried her out the front door and all the way out to their tent far away from Hershel and the others.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" he ordered…they were almost there.

"Put me down then…I'm too heavy," she protested almost the whole way, but secretly she loved the way he made her feel. Daryl ignored her and refused to put her down until they reached their tent.

They crawled inside and she lay down on the familiar pallet. He lay down beside her and she crawled into his arms.

Eris wanted Daryl to make love to her again…she just wasn't sure how to let him know. All she knew was that she loved feeling his body pressed up against her. She rubbed her foot along his leg and played with his chest hair. She knew he liked it when she kissed that spot by his hear, so she nuzzled his neck and then pressed her lips and tongue along the sensuous spot.

She reached her head up…and began breathing heavily into his ear, which drove him insane. She began to whisper,

"The other night... I really liked it," she admitted shyly and then began nibbling on his earlobe.

Daryl couldn't take the torture anymore. Hot shots of electricity of zinged through him every time her teeth nibbled his ear and he felt her hot breath. He suddenly threw her over on her back and nestled himself between her legs. As he thought about ripping her pants down he realized they hadn't used protection before…and he didn't have anything with him now. He would have to have a conversation with Glenn immediately.

"Eris, I don't have any protection for us," he admitted…and her eyes got wide as the magnitude of what he was saying suddenly dawned on her. She couldn't even think of anything to say. What if she was….already pregnant? Daryl suddenly became pissed that he let them take so much blood from her – as the implication seemed to hit him at the same time it did her..

Eris suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye and sinful grin took command of her lips. Just because she wasn't experienced didn't mean she was stupid or she hadn't heard of these things. She had never done what she was thinking of doing before, but she wanted to try it desperately. She began kissing Daryl's chest…never mentioning the deep welts and scars that littered both his chest and back.

When she unbuttoned his pants to push his boxers down his thighs, Daryl began to protest. But she was determined and kept one hand on his shoulder to keep him down as her mouth followed her other hand. She shyly licked his tip…and then began swirling it around in her mouth like a ice cream coke. He groaned in pleasure and had to pull his arm across his lips as he bit down on it to stifle his moans of pleasure. It had been so long since he had a blowjob…and to have Eris doing it…was beyond amazing. On the one hand he wanted to let go and come right now in her mouth…but the sensations were so exquisite, he wanted to savor the feel of her lips and mouth on him forever.

Eris opened her mouth and brought him all the way …she felt his tip at the back of her throat…rubbing her tongue along his length the entire time. She knew Daryl liked it by the way his thighs clenched uncontrollably around her and the way he kept moaning…trying to keep it quiet. That her actions excited him so much turned her on beyond belief. It was a heady sort of power that she had never experienced. She continued until she felt him pull on her head. He yelled for her to stop…that he was going to come.

Daryl knew girls didn't like you to come in their mouth…and he didn't want to do that to Eris…especially knowing how inexperienced she was. But with how skilled she was with her mouth it was hard to imagine. He jerked at her head to pull her away…groaning he was going to come.

But Eris ignored him. With her other hand she pushed him away…and like some sort of sensual devil took that as a sign to go faster…deeper…she kept swirling her tongue around him. He didn't mean to but it felt so fuckin' unbelievable…better than anything he'd ever experienced. He felt himself spurt into the back of her throat. He expected her to pull away when she realized what was happening…but all she did was slow down…excrutiatingly slow and exquisite while she continued to lick him dry and swallow everything he had.

When he could take no more, he pulled her up to him. She smiled devilishly at him and asked.

"Well? I've never done that and I want to know?" she inquired like a student asking for their grade. Daryl groaned.

"Fuck gerl. If you were any better I'd be dead," he admitted and she smiled at his response. He wasn't much for sweet talk and poety and flowers. He was a plain spoken man…and Eris seemed to accept him for that. And she seemed pleased by his evaluation. But he'd be damned if he'd leave it at that.

As soon as he gathered his strength he flipped her onto her back, much to her surprise.

"Daryl? What are you…?" Daryl didn't let her finish before he began kissing her…with hunger and passion. She opened her mouth immediately to welcome him, but that wasn't nearly enough. He literally ripped her blouse off her to expose her breasts to him…he suckled one then the other frantically. He loved the way she pulled at his hair..both pulling him away yet pushing him closer.

But that wasn't where he wanted to be. He rained kisses along her stomach and he loved watching her writhe in pleasure…the way her hips twisted under him when he did something she liked. He had never done this before…at least not to anyone he cared for. One of Merle's whores decided she needed to add this to his education…and took great responsibility in making sure he was properly educated…often to her pleasure. But never had he craved tasting someone the way he did right now.

He peeled Eris' jeand and then her lace panties off…she hadn't seemed to notice as long as he paid enough attention to her breasts. At times he felt like he was playing a shell game….distract her here so he could pleasure her there. But once he settled himself between her thighs she finally realized what he had in mind. She began to panic and clenched he thighs tight around his shulders..

"Daryl…no. What are you doing?" she protested, in spite of the fact of how good it felt. She tried to pull him up towards her. "No…you can't. I've never…" she squirmed with embarrassment. Christ she sounded like a teenager, not like a woman nearing 28.

Daryl glanced up at her from between her legs, determination written on his face. He moved up only slightly to rain kisses along her abdomen, periodically dipping down and licking her inner thigh.

"Eris, whatever you don't like, I'll stop," he promised just before he swept his tongue along her most private core.

She had never felt anything like it. Her hips up towards him, uncontrollably as pleasure and electricity vibrated through her. Then she felt embarrassed at her reaction. But Daryl wouldn't stop. He kept running his tongue up and down and back and forth….faster and faster. He adjusted his movement based on her reactions. When he plunged his finger inside while he kept stimulating her with his tongue, she screamed his name out loud….not caring who heard…alive or dead. She convulsed in tremors around him as he kept licking her.

When he settled next to her to go to sleep, she felt she had to say something.

"I'm not sure I trust you anymore, Daryl Dixon!" but only affection and tenderness flowed from her voice as she continued to nuzzle him. "Knowing what you are capable of doing to me….making me lose all control." She admitted to him. "With great power…comes great responsibility." She teased him and even he laughed at the nerdy Spider Man reference. She wrapped her naked body around him.

Out of habit, Daryl put his clothes back on…and made sure his weapons were at the ready before he settled back down beside her. She roused slightly when he pulled the covers over them both, he responded. "Eris, it's…." He suddenly had difficulty putting into words what she had said so easily. Eris curled up closer in his arms to look up at him.

"What?" she couldn't miss Daryl's uncomfortableness.

"It's just…you know….what you said." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It was…being with you was…really good," he continued to mumble…too embarrassed to tell her how amazing she was, especially tonight, was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and prepared to go to sleep. All she said was,

"Me too, Daryl…Me too….go to sleep," and she tucked her leg between his before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next week was a nightmare – and it was the living that was the cause of most of it. Everyone was arguing and fighting….largely instigated by the differences between Shane and Dale…and Rick was caught in the middle. Add to the fact that Hershel hated Shane and wanted him off the farm. Rick's rescue of Hershel at Hatland's had changed his mind about Rick and the others…but Hershel just had doubts about Rick's ability to control Shane…and it was evident to Eris and the others just how unstable Shane was becoming.

Eris had no stomach for killing anyone…and she was having a hard time siding with Daryl on this. During the day she would plead with him, try and convince him. But at night, they left all their disagreements outside.

When Daryl walked back from his 'discussion' with Randall, his knuckles were bruised and bloody and she had known exactly what he had done…it was what Giles would have done…Giles just wouldn't have bloodied his knuckles in the process though. Giles knew of even scarier methods of interrogation. Giles had never spoken to her about what he had done before he had taken the job of protecting her, but she and Chantal had talked. Giles was always about using brain before brawn…but wouldn't hesitate to use brawn when the situation required.

Whatever Randall had said…Eris could tell Daryl was deeply concerned. It was more than what he had told them. There was something else…but Eris decided she must have faith in Daryl. She would trust him in this. She wanted to support Dale, but felt Daryl might know more about the danger Randall presented. Unless she could convince him to tell her….

But by the end of the day, it hadn't mattered. No one gave a shit what Dale, Daryl or Eris thought. Shane and his supporters…specifically Lori, had put the fear of god into the Greenes, Carol, and even Glenn. Glenn's betrayal was a slap in the face to Dale.

But rather than Randall dying, it had been Dale who lost his life that night when he went out walking in the fields to clear his head…unable to accept the group's decision. Carl had walked in on the execution and Rick was unable to go through with it, to Eris relief. She knew in her gut murdering that boy would change Rick…and they needed Rick to not turn into one of those guys she had met in groups before.

But still, Dale was attacked by a walker that night. And to make matters worse, Eris stood next to Daryl when he took the gun from Rick's trembling hands that were unable to pull the trigger, and end Dale's suffering. It was Daryl that stood up to do what was needed… to end Dale's misery. Eris stood helplessly by as they all could tell even her blood couldn't help Dale anymore.

* * *

"No…the Fuck..Way!" Daryl yelled at Hershel who was surrounded by everyone. They had just lost Dale, and the need for remedies to walker attacks was all the more evident.

"Ya ain't usin' her as a god damn blood bank. Ya ain't bleedin' her every other day!" he couldn't believe what they were suggesting.

Daryl looked squarely into Lori and Rick's eyes. "Why don't ya'll volunteer to use Carl for a goddamn blood bank. He's got Eris' blood in her. Why don't ya'll just use him?" he yelled.

Rick couldn't meet Daryl's eyes. Everything he had said was true. They shouldn't expect to use or treat Eris any differently.

"Daryl…just listen. It is safer this way…for Eris!" Rick tried to convince him. "We've got battery powered coolers that can run off our cars. We can store her blood….then if there is an attack and more than one person is hurt…or someone needs more blood than she can give, we won't have to do what we did when Carl was bit," Daryl stared at Rick suspicially, with Eris standing behind him. What Rick was saying did make sense…he just didn't like it.

"Eris?" Rick nodded to Eris to get her input. "Daryl, we should at least see what Eris thinks."

Daryl and Rick both stared at Eris as she considered the proposal. It did make sense. She would want to help anyone here if they were bit. Her initial concerns that they would demand she give without asking her. But these people were asking. It was a brilliant idea in fact. She would be able to donate a little at a time….like she was donating blood at the Red Cross.

She didn't want to undermine Daryl in front of Rick. She was smart enough to realize these things mattered. She pulled him away to talk to him privately. He looked down at her, concerned at Rick's proposal.

"Daryl?" she looked up at him. "I'll do it. I think it's a good idea. I would give my blood to save anyone here…and depending on the situation, that may not be possible if the need is too great. You might even be the one who needs it?" her voice full of concern.

"Ya sure! Ya really want to do this?" Daryl needed to make sure she wasn't feeling coerced into doing this. "Ya don't have to ya know? Yer still welcome here, ya know that!" he reiterated.

"Thank you. But I want to. In fact I'm pissed at myself that I didn't think of it first." She lamented. "Someone has had me distracted lately," she teased, trying to coax a smile out of him. Daryl shook his head and groaned, as he tried to stifle the grin that was creeping out. No woman had ever made him feel so wanted…so needed. It felt good. She pulled Daryl back to Rick.

"OK, Rick. I'll do it. It's a good idea." Eris told Rick. Rick sighed in relief, and placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back to Hershel so they could start.

"Eris…we can't thank you enough!" Rick said sincerely.

* * *

"Rick asked me to go with him this afternoon to drop of Randall," Daryl told Eris as he came up behind her while she was hanging laundry. It pissed Daryl off that Lori and Carol had Eris even doing this, when she was giving blood every other day. She had given four bags by now, which Hershel kept safe in the battery powered coolers. But at least this way, she was able to keep her strength up and Eris did her best to eat enough to replenish her supply. Daryl would make sure she had extra meat on her plate…and watched over he to make sure she ate it.

"I can understand why!" Eris grabbed another shirt, grabbing the clothespin she held in her teeth. She chuckled when she thought about her father losing his mind if he saw his 'creation'…not child…hanging hand-washed laundry in the Georgia sun. It was surprisingly relaxing.

"Rick needs you, ya know." Eris met Daryl's eyes.. "He values your opinion." She couldn't miss the glint of pride in Daryl's eyes as she spoke. She hadn't know Daryl before, but after her long conversations with Dale…and Andrea gave her some insight into just how much this man before her had changed. Andrea explained to her he had been a squirrel wielding racist redneck when she first met him.

"I'll be gone a few hours. I don't want to leave ya, but Andrea's got yer back, ok?" Daryl tried to soothe his own concerns even more than Eris'. He had felt better after talking to Andrea and getting her reassurance she would protect Eris until he got back. Andrea admitted she would do whether he asked her not..

"Daryl, I'll be fine ok? I do know how to shoot you know…Giles said I was actually pretty good." She tried to assure him.

"Just come back…safe ok?" Eris tried not to let her fear for him show in her voice.

"I always do!" he answered cockily, helping her hang the bed sheet on the laundry line.

Eris spun around until she was in his arms and her back was pressing into the damp sheet hanging on the line. Her arms crept up around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"Kiss me," she begged him, pulling his lips down to hers.

Daryl's lips came crashing down on hers and she opened her mouth to welcome him immediately. She lost herself in his kisses, clinging to him even as he reluctantly pulled away.

He extricated himself from her, reluctant to do it. He felt so awkward and hoped no one had seen him … basically telling his woman goodbye. Images of Ward Cleaver leaving for work and kissing June's cheek before heading off to work came flooded his conscious.

He turned one last time to see her smiling face, giving him a wave goodbye. He liked this…he liked this a lot.

* * *

"Go get the package, T-Dog," Rick commanded as Daryl prepared to leave with Rick.

Rick and Daryl stood there much longer than they expected, before they heard T-Dogg yell that Randall had escaped. Everyone came running to see what was causing the panic….everyone except Shane.

Everyone was standing around panicking, Eris running to Daryl as he tried to figure out how Randall could have possibly escaped. He had nailed all routes of exit shut himself. Randall was secure. Someone had let him out….he was sure of it. Eris could read the concern on his face.

She went to ask what he was thinking. But then Shane came bursting out of the woods…his nose broken and bloody….dripping down his face.

"Rick, Rick – he's armed! He's got my gun! The little bastard just snuck up on me – clocked me in the face," Shane yelled as he staggered towards them.

"Hershel, T-Dogg get everyone else back inside ." Rick commanded, his first concern to get Lori, Carl and the others safe. "Daryl, Glenn come with us." Rick requested as they prepared to go find Randall.

Eris ran over to Daryl…something wasn't right with this. Things didn't make sense…and her gut was screaming for her brain to listen. She whispered in his ear, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"This isn't right Daryl?" worry was written all over her face.

"I know! Listen, get in the house. Do not leave until I get back!" he ordered. She didn't want him to go….but this was the man he was. She swallowed her fear… but not before replying.

"Just come back, ok?" she pleaded, her eyes telling him how much she needed him.

Daryl just nodded and walked off. The emotion of the moment…too much for him to process.

Eris just stood there as she watched him walk away into the woods…her gut clenching in fear and apprehension.

* * *

The wait was horrific. All their belongings were strewn about Hershel's house. He had insisted they all move in before winter. But now, the clutter and stress just made everyone more on edge…especially after they heard the two gunshots…with no one coming to explain.

Andrea moved to go out after them….Eris quickly right behind her. They were about to leave…Eris completely prepared to disobey Daryl's orders….when Glenn and Daryl stormed into the house, looking around expectantly for Rick and Shane.

The explanation of how Randall had become a walker…without a bite, went over with much confusion. Then, for Rick and Shane to have to been back…it was beyond confusing.

Lori asked Daryl to go back out and bring her husband and lover back…and Daryl quickly agreed. Eris was pissed at the nonchalance Lori just demanded Daryl go out looking for Rick, not considering the risk to his life. Daryl made it as far as the front steps when Eris caught up with him. She was prepared to speak her mind, when Daryl silently tugged her arm and pointed out over Hershel's fields. Walkers…hundreds of them. They looked like ants swarming.

All her anger vanished and was replaced with panic. She struggled to breathe. The others joined them on the patio, in shock like Eris at the sight.

"Oh dear Lord," was all she could think to say.

They decided on a plan to help Hershel defend his farm before they ran to find someplace safe. Eris grabbed one of the automatic shotguns Maggie was passing out as well as tucking one of Giles handguns into the back of her jeans.

Daryl moved to slip over the railing, but not before pulling her to him.

"Eris, grab what you need and get to the truck. I'll meet up with you." Daryl said as if it was that simple. He went to leave, but waited one moment more. He threaded his fingers through her hair and jerked her to his lips…demanding and hungry. He finally pulled away. She was paralyzed…staring into his crystal blue eyes….as if she was mesmerized.

"Daryl?" she said hesitantly. But she had a bad feeling about tonight and needed to say this. She had wanted to before, but couldn't bring herself to. "I love you…. Come back to me ok?," she whispered in his ear…so soft he wondered if had even heard her at all.

He looked at her hesitantly…. absorbing the impart of her words. This amazing woman…brilliant, beautiful, with the blood of miracles, she was standing there on this porch telling him, that she loved him, …white-trash piece of shit, Daryl Dixon. No one loved him. She was delusional….that's what it was. What it had to be.

But still, the thought she might be speaking the truth brought a warmth to him. He reached his palm to caress her cheek, looking deep into her eyes, before sliding off into the darkness. He glanced back at her, and he realized just how painful leaving her was. He prayed she listened and did what he asked.

The fighting was intense and never-ending. Eris had never appreciated Giles and Chantal more than she did at this moment as she picked of walker after walker. Even Andrea was impressed at Eris' skills that surpassed even her own. Eris killed them one after the other, as gunshots rang out…no longer worried about attracting walkers. That ship had long sailed as gunfire rang out.

Eris looked towards the burning barn and listened to Carol and Lori argue. Lori had lost track of Carl yet again, though she figured now wasn't the time to bring up Lori's lack of mothering skills.

Eris grabbed their belongings…she had packed both hers and Daryl's into a large pack. She threw it over her shoulder as she grabbed the shotgun and prepared to run. Carol, Andrea, Beth Lori and Patricia all had to make it to the blue pick up T-Dogg was driving towards them.

"Come on…we have to go!" she looked to see if Carol had convinced Lori to run...even without finding Carl. With a nod, they all ran….they serpentined through the walkers…shooting them along the way. Eris turned her head just for a moment, when Beth screamed out. A walker had clotheslined Patricia and her neck had already been devoured as Beth clung to her. Eris joined Lori as they pulled the young girl away from Patricia…who's eyes had already glazed over. Eris hopped into the truck next to Lori and Beth…as they all looked frantically for Andrea and Carol.

"Over there…" Beth pointed to Carol who was pinned down against the shed. Eris saw Andrea come up to save her…but Andrea didn't see the walker moving up right behind her.

T-Dogg was too slow…they all were….to stop Eris from jumping out of the truck with her shotgun aimed. She blew away the walker that fell on Andrea. She yelled at Carol to move…and Eris watched as the older woman ran and jumped into the truck.

Eris scrambled over the pull the walker off Andrea…and it was then they saw T-Dogg drive off. It wasn't their fault…the truck was being overrun by walkers…they only had moments before they wouldn't be able to move at all, the truck was being overtaken so quickly.

It gave Eris and Andrea time to get up and run…look for one of the other trucks. Eris followed Andrea as the dodged walkers. The dead seemed to be avoiding the smoke from the barn, so Andrea and Eris scrambled in that direction as they ran away.

Daryl sat on his bike parked along the dirt road that led to Hershel's farm…his heart turning to stone as he looked for anyone to scream….listening for Eris. But he saw no one. When a hoard headed towards him, he realized he could sit there no longer. He had to pray Eris was in the truck like he told her.

* * *

Daryl drove for miles through the haze and dazed walkers that seemed to move even slower because of the smoke. When he made it to the highway, that's when he saw Glenn and Maggie in their Hyundai and followed them back to the highway where they had been forced to abandon Sophia.

Daryl's heart lightened a bit when he saw Rick, Hershel and Carl waiting for them. He shook hands with Glenn as they waited for T-Dogg to arrive. It was less than 10 minutes before the blue pick up made it's way to their unofficial rendezvous point.

Daryl's heart buoyed as he prepared to wrap Eris in his arms. He didn't see her at first, because so many were crammed into the front seat. He watched as Lori ran to Rick and Carl, and Beth ran to Hershel and Maggie. But it was when Carol and T-Dogg reluctantly walked over to him that his heart sunk. He knew what it was to want to die…right then and there.

"Where the fuck is she Dogg?" he yelled, jerking the big man by his shirt. T-Dogg didn't even resist the man-handling…his guilt for letting Eris jump out take over. It was Carol that pulled Daryl off the poor man.

"She jumped out of the truck Daryl," Carol yelled trying to get through to him.

"The fuck?" Daryl didn't understand. Why would she do that, after he had given her specific instructions.

"It was my fault Daryl," Carol sobbed, barely able to look Daryl in the eye. "She did it for me," Carol hated the look of derision and blame on the younger man's face.

"I was pinned down. Andrea was there to help, but she didn't see the walker behind her. Eris jumped out and shot it…yelling at me to run and get into the truck while she helped get Andrea up and free," tears were streaming down Carol's face.

"I saw her shove the walker off Andrea and pull her up before we had to drive off….I saw them running" She sobbed.

"You fuckin' left them! You left Eris…after saving yer goddamn life." Daryl accused…not able to accept this.

Daryl stormed off, running his hand through his now shaggy hair as he struggled to think what Eris was going through now. He stormed back and forth, and then got on his bike.

"I'm going back to get them," he said simply.

Rick came over to stop him.

"We aren't separating! You aren't going anywhere Daryl. They're either dead or gone. But they aren't there. We can't lose anymore!" Rick commanded.

"Fuck you…and fuck all of ya'll cowards…leavin' folks behind. I'm going back to get 'em and I'm not even sure I 'm coming back up to the likes of ya'll… so willing to leave people behind…when it gets inconvenient..or hard," Daryl voice broke, he cried out as he struggled to keep his emotions under control.

Daryl didn't wait for an answer as he gunned his engine and headed back to find Eris….her words echoing in his mind. "I love you"

'I will find you,' he told himself over and over.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape & Capture

**Note: Just a quick thank you and shout out to all who have taken the time to write feedback to me. It is so helpful and inspiring. And thank you to all who have favorited and followed. Your support is amazing.**

**Chapter 8 - Escape & Capture**

* * *

Eris and Andrea raced to avoid the walkers through the darkness. The smoke seemed to be slowing the walkers down. It sort of reminded Eris of the way bees slowed in the presence of smoke. Eris took down another walker from at least 30-ft away….right through the eyes. She caught Andrea's nod of approval.

Eris and Andrea ran towards the dirt road in front of the farm…stopping only a moment here and there to catch their breath. Everyone had left them. Eris groaned hopelessly…Daryl had left her. 'No! He wouldn't do that.' She told herself. He was expecting me to be in the truck, she thought. He'll come for us when he realizes we aren't there.

"The highway…. We have to get to the highway," Andrea whispered convincingly. "That's where they'll go, I'm sure of it."

"Do you think? If you're sure, then let's go. Do you know the way?" Eris was apprehensive, but it wasn't like there were a bunch of options.

"Are you kidding? We spent a week combing these words looking for Carol's daughter." If Andrea thought that was comforting she was wrong. Eris had learned what had happened to the poor little girl.

Eris reloaded her shotgun while Andrea loaded another clip into her handgun before they headed into the woods…

"Wait a sec," Eris raced back to the fence, reaching into her backpack and pulled out one of Daryl's shrts. She ripped the sleeve off and tied it to the post. If Daryl came looking, he would hopefully recognize his shirt and she had been there.

* * *

After more than an hour of making their way though the dense woods, Eris bent down to splash her face with water from the creek...trying to wash of some of the blood, guts and sweat. They had run into more walkers along the way, but nothing like the herd. Eris' brow furrowed as she thought about the 'herd'...the way they almost seemed to be migrating. And the way the smoke seemed to be slowing them down was fascinating... not unlike the behavior of insects.

She looked up for Andrea ...and she was no longer there.

Andrea's scream pierced the quiet of the woods. Eris felt panic and adrenaline flood through as she grabbed her gun, finger on the trigger and raced towards the direction of the scream.

"Andrea!" she screamed in relief when she finally found her.

But there was a walker standing right over Andrea, who had tripped and fallen, judging by the fact that her handgun was lying on the ground a few feet out of reach. Eris hesitated only a second, debating whether to take the shot from here and possibly miss... or lose another couple of seconds and get closer.

Andrea didn't have the time. Her finger was firm on the trigger and she prepared to fire. But before she could pull the trigger a shot rang out and killed the walker. Andrea managed to roll to her side just in time to avoid the walker that fell into a putrid heap next to her.

They both were shaken and stunned as they saw this eerie hooded figure cautiously approach leading two chained walkers behind her like pets.

The figure slowly pulled back the hood, revealing the face of a lovely dreadlocked African American woman. She silently extended a hand out to Andrea and pulled the stunned woman to her feet. Eris and Andrea were both speechless as they stared at the two jawless, armless walkers chained behind her. And the hooded cloak reeked of decay and filth. Eris couldn't help but be impressed at the woman's ingenuity. She had figured out a way so that she could walk unnoticed among walkers.

"Oh my god...Thank you…I don't knowwhat to say.." Andrea began stuttering, adrenaline coursing through her veins making it difficult to speak. She struggled to calm her breathing.

"No problem. I'm Michonne," she said with subtle hints of an accent...maybe from the islands.

"I'm Eris….we were attacked tonight by the herd," she explained.

"Are there others with you? A group maybe?" Eris asked…finding it difficult to believe anyone could live this long completely on her own, other than maybe Daryl. If she was with a group, maybe they could help them get to the highway.

"No…I'm alone. I had a place I was stayin'…but it was overrun last night too," Michonne's voice was calm and clipped…a subtle accent, maybe from the islands. "Herd huh? That's a good name for it."

"We need to get back to the highway, where that big traffic snarl is. We're pretty sure our group is waiting for us there." Andrea said.

"Ya know, you can come with us if ya want," Andrea suggested.. They could always use more resourceful people like this woman.

"I can get you to the highway…I'm heading there myself. But I'm not sure about this group of yours. The group I was with before... lets just way the experience isn't something I wish to repeat," Michonne remembered the brutal hierarchy that quickly formed…like something out of Lord of the Flies. A single black woman….no matter how brilliant or skilled was quickly put at the bottom of the pecking order. As a successful lawyer before everything went to shit, she didn't much take to the new status quo.

"I get it," Eris assured her. "There was a group I was with before….but these people are different," she vouched.

"There aren't many of us…. And probably even fewer after tonight," Andrea explained somberly, still not sure how many they had lost tonight.

Michonne absorbed the news but remained silent. She merely motioned for them to join her as she marched forward, clearly not up for any more discussion on the topic.

* * *

Eris continued to stop periodically to tie another wide strip from Daryl's shirt to a branch or post or whatever was handy. She breathed a sigh of relief when Andrea pointed to the rise that led up to the highway.

They were all struggling to catch their breath as they hiked up the steep incline and then had to crawl over the metal highway railing.

They were too far south of where they needed to be, but they hadn't wanted to continue traipsing through the woods where it was more difficult to avoid walkers.

Eris stood, shielding her sensitive eyes from the sun, which were still acclimated to the dark shadows of the woods. The sun had risen and the early morning sun was burning off the mist and dew that blanketed the ground.

"Let's go…this way," Andrea led the way since she was the only one who knew exactly where the others would be. Eris followed, but then stopped when she heard a faint rumble….a low clip-clip sound that seemed to be getting louder.

"Do you hear that?" Eris asked.

Michonne and Andrea both stopped, listening for a noise. It was getting louder…it sounded like a helipcopter. They all frowned... perplexed and confused. It couldn't be? But what if it were? It could mean civilization….people….safety?

They soon saw a black military helicopter, flying low over the tree line. But as it got closer, it seemed to be slowing down...dangerously slow and then it began to teeter to the side. They watched in horror as it started to spin out of control. They all gasped as they watched it crash into the woods.

"Jeezus…." Michonne exclaimed. "We need to go….there might be survivors." She begged Andrea and Eris. They desperately needed to find the group, but this was an opportunity they couldn't pass up. They needed to find permanent shelter…. And if there were survivors, they could tell them where they could go to find shelter.

"We'd better hurry!" Andrea urged. Eris tied another strip of Daryl's shirt to the guard rail before they jogged across the field.

* * *

Daryl's heart was pounding as he recalled his scene with Rick. He still couldn't believe Rick actually thought Daryl would be ok with leaving Eris and Andrea behind. He had grown to respect Rick these past few weeks… and he knew Rick likely killed Shane last night. But he couldn't accept Rick's decision on this.

The sun was now beginning to break through the morning fog and it was getting easier to look for them. He looked everywhere along the road for any sign that they'd been there.

She had told him she loved him and he kept hearing her words. All night those words ran through his head...haunting him. No one had ever said those words to him, not even his family. If his mother had, he had been too young to remember.

He found himself back at the farm, still with no sign of Eris and Andrea. The barn was now just a smolder pile of ashes, but at least the walkers appeared to have moved on. Carol said the last place she saw them was over by the shed. So that's where he planned to start. His heart was burning….he had never experienced this painful hollow feeling of such profound loss before. He should never have left her….he should have made sure she got off the farm himself – the way Glenn had for Maggie.

As he rode his bike past the glowing embers he looked towards the shed. But something else caught his attention. It looked like one of his shirts. It was a ripped strand of one of his shirts tied to the post. He gunned the engine and raced over to it, yanking it down. He actually smiled...relief coursing through him.

It was his shirt sleeve…..Eris was alive and leaving him a trail. His heart soared and his pulse raced when he saw the next ripped fabric. Eris had left him a sign that proved they made it to the creek bed.

He became concerned when he found two dead walkers. There had obviously been a struggle here…and he noticed the three additional sets of footprints. He frowned… worried someone from Randall's gang had captured them...or worse.

But he found another tie 50 yards away. They were following the creek bed. He realized Andrea figured the same thing he had...that they would all meet at the highway. He realized he would never be able to catch up with them like this. He double-backed and left the farm again, gunning his bike as he raced to the highway.

* * *

They had to be getting close to the crash….they could hear the clanging and banging sounds of metal against metal. Eris estimated it was maybe another 100 yards as equations for gravity, horizontal and veritical speed and mass all merged together in her brain.

They finally came to a spot where they could see the wrecked helicopter. It didn't appear like it was going to explode. Eris knew the fuel was likely avgas or possibly kerosene which both have much lower flashpoints. But the damage was obviously extensive. The body was lying upside down and tilted against a tree with the propellers bent around it like snapped twigs.

They were just about to enter the clearing when suddenly twenty or so well-armed men exploded from the woods and surrounded the helicopter. They began dragging the men out of the helicopter. Two of the men appeared to be dead, but the other two were struggled fiercely against their assailants.

Andrea, Michonne and Eris stood there silently….watching in disbelief as they absorbed the sudden turn of events. Eris assumed these men were likely part of the group that shot her…but she had no idea there were so many or that they were so well-armed and organized.

"I think we should try and get closer … see if we can still find out anything...maybe overhear something?" Michonne boldly suggested, hoping one of the two women would join her. "We need to learn where that helicopter came from!"

Andrea asked Eris to cover them while Michonne tied her 'pets' to a nearby tree. Eris didn't like the idea of them separating. She had serious doubts about this, but in the end she agreed to do it. She had faith in Andrea and for some unknown reason she also had faith in Michonne. So Eris reluctantly scrambled up the bluff and settled herself behind a large boulder, resting the barrel on the boulder while she kept close watch.

* * *

Eris hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time they were gone. She had counted the seconds until she finally saw the rustle of shrubs and Michonne and Andrea appeared. Eris gave them both a wave and a smile of relief.

Something was off! Both women now exhibited a frozen, stiff demeanor and their faces were tight with fear. She rushed down to gather her things and join them...and learn what the hell had them so spooked. Eris had an instinctual urging to get the hell out of here.

What Eris missed were the five men who suddenly emerged from the woods and surrounded Andrea and Michonne. Michonne struggled but she was quickly disabled by a burly man who held her from behind, leaving herself unable to draw her katana sword. One of the other men took her sword and swiftly beheaded Michonne's two 'pets'. Eris could hear their foul words and profanity and the things they were saying disgusted her.

Eris aimed her shotgun, still not committed to which one she would take first, wishing she could somehow take every one of those assholes down with a single shot. She instinctively chose the man she could hit with the least risk of hitting Andrea or Michonne. But when Michonne saw her intention she nodded her head 'No'. Michonne was subtle so as not to let the others notice she was signalling another person. Andrea then silently mouthed to her, "Run…Get Help". Andrea's blue eye's pleaded with her. Andrea didn't miss the tears pouring down Eris' face and couldn't help but give her an encouraging smile and a nod. Eris knew she would never forget Andrea's eyes at that moment. They would haunt her until she found a way to get her back.

Eris wanted desperately to save them… unable to accept what they wanted to do. But her options were running out as Andrea and Michonne were dragged out of her sight. She had no choice. She had to try and find Daryl and Rick. It made her physically ill to to leave them, but she managed to push her terror and panic aside and forced herself to run back to the highway. Once she made it to the highway, she made sure to keep to the edge of the woods as she jogged in the general direction Andrea had shown them. She kept careful watch just in case those men came looking for her.

She reached in for Daryl's shirt she was using to rip into strips. She had never felt so completely alone as she did right now.…and it was getting even more difficult with each passing hour to keep the panic from completely overwhelming her. At this moment as she walked continuously she realized this could perhaps be the first time she had ever been alone...and it was terrifying. The ramifications of having been taken care of her entire life were hitting her like a brick wall...and now she had to take care of herself.

She had few supplies, no more water and her hope was beginning to diminish as she looked along the empty stretch of highway. She pulled Daryl's out to tie the last remaining strip but couldn't help but press her face and smell the last bit of fabric. She breathed in his scent and the flood of memories came rushing back. Somehow it comforted her and gave her strength as she tied the last strip to the railing.

* * *

She was fairly certain she'd been walking for miles….and would periodically leave the woods to climb up to the highway and get a better view. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but Andrea said they had left a big sign and some supplies for Sophia..

Eris shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked off into the distance. Her panic lessened slightly when she was able to just make out some abandoned cars in the distance. Running on nothing but adrenaline she forced herself to hurry, despite her absolute exhaustion.

* * *

Daryl struggled to admit that he was beginning to lose hope. He'd been driving for hours now as he scoured the highway…focusing most of his attention along the stretch where he thought they'd have most likely have emerged from the words. He knew the traffic snarl was only a few miles ahead where Rick and the others were waiting. He hated to get much closer and let Rick know he had not yet found them.

He squinted his eyes as he scanned the highway…looking for more swaths of his old shirt. He was desperate for any sign to let him know Eris was still alive.

After another half-hour of slowly searching and he reluctantly began to consider that perhaps Rick had been right after all. But the reality of never being with Eris hit him full-force...and it became difficult to even breathe. He had never experienced pain and loss the way he was doing right now, even when he discovered Merle had cut his own hand off. All he could think about was the way she fit him...the way her body responded so perfectly for him. He had never know what it was to crave another person the way he did Eris...and he barely knew her.

* * *

He shook his head...worried he was beginning to see hallucinations. He stopped and yanked out his water bottle and took several long swigs, afraid he was beginning to suffer from dehydration and experiencing hallucinations. He thought he saw movement far off in the distance. Was it another walker? Was he imagining thing? After he fully quenched his thirst, he revved his engine and raced toward the mysterious figure.

* * *

Eris heard the rumble of motors….she instinctively turned her head, looking to see if it might be Daryl. But she was afraid that was becoming a pipe dream. She could no longer afford to assume whoever was approaching was friendly. After today's events she had to consider the possibility that it was more likely the men that took Andrea and Michonne. She scrambled down the embankment to look for a place to hide, yet still able to see.

Daryl watched as the figure scrambled down the embankment. He frowned….Eris and Andrea wouldn't have done that. It must be someone else? Maybe, the unknown person whose prints he had seen at the sight of the scuffle in the woods? He would kill whoever it was if they'd done anything to Eris or Andrea.

As the driver got closer, Eris began to believe it was really him. She cried out loud with relief and joy and tears pooled in her eyes when he was close enough to confirm it. She struggled to run back up the embankment, and clumsily climbed over the highway rail.

Daryl skidded to a stop when he recognized the unknown person was actually Eris. He jumped off his bike and she didn't hesitate to race into his arms, pressing her face into neck….savoring the smell of him that she had carried with her. She had never felt raw emotion with such complete abandon as she did right now, praying he wouldn't push her aside...hoping he had missed her as much as she had him.

But Daryl held her so tight, running his hands up and down her back while pulling her close. He seemed to be trying to assure himself that she was really here and safe in his arms. He'd done it….he'd found her. He vowed to himself that he would keep her safe from now on, no matter what.

"You came?" Eris said with awe as well as disbelief, caressing his face with her hands.

"You didn't actually believe fer a second that I'd leave ya behind, did ya?" his anger actually startled her, his blue eyes piercing hers. He couldn't believe that she had actually thought he might abandon her. But what sort of indication had he really given her that he cared as much as he did, other than that he'd fucked her... been the one to take her virginity.

"I knew you'd try…and did you see the bits of your shirt I left for you?" she could tell he'd been offended at what he seemed to perceive as her lack of faith.. "I hope you don't mind," she grinned impishly.

"Yer a smart un, that's fer sure ….that was how I knew to look fer ya up here on the highway. And it let me know ya were ok ," his face reflecting his relief but not the abject terror and loss he had felt at the time.

"But where's Andrea?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Oh Jeezus Daryl...we have to go get them They took them, Daryl!" Eris panicked as she cried out, set to explain. "We have to go get Andrea and Michonne right now." Daryl's confused look reminded Eris he had no idea what had happened to them or who Michonne was.

"We all made it to the highway…Michonne too" she quickly explained to Daryl how Michonne had saved Andrea, speaking so quickly it was difficult at times for Daryl to keep up.

"But then we saw this helicopter…right over there," she pointed in the direction the aircraft went down. She didn't miss Daryl's look of shock and also disbelief.. "But it crashed right in front of us.….We had to go and see if there were survivors" she continued. "We hoped they could give us direction to a safe place."

"What happened?" Obviously something bad had happened or Andrea would be here. He and Andrea had never been tight, but he liked her even though she had shot him. She had listened to him talk about being lost in the woods...and she also came and checked on him, even bring him some dumbass reading material.

"We got to the crash site….and we almost made it to the wreckage. But then some twenty guys came busting out of the woods, and the yanked the two survivors out of the wreckage. Andrea asked me to take guard up on this bluff, to basically cover them while they tried to find out where the helicopter came from."

"Except, I didn't see them in time. Michonne and Andrea were about to get out, but these guys just jumped out so fast and took them. I never even saw the guys until it was too late….they were so damn fast. I wanted to start shooting…. to try and pick them off. I know if Giles and Chantal had been there we could have done it. So I figured I had to at least try and help them get away. But they both insisted I stand down. Instead they begged me to get help," she explained, struggling to hold the intense emotions at bay.

"We have to go get them back, Daryl," she insisted. "Andrea was absolutely terrified when they took her. But they must have overheard something that they felt the need to take captives.

Daryl listened intently, but not necessarily agreeing with Eris' analysis. She had assumed those men had taken her friends because of what they might have overheard. But Daryl was well familiar with what the more likely motive was...too familiar with the true depravity some men were capable of. But he decided to keep that information to himself. It still went against the grain to leave Andrea behind. But he had Eris here and alive with him for now. If those men intended to kill Andrea and Michonne, they'd already be dead. So for now, Andrea was alive and safe from walkers. That's what he told himself.

"We will…but we have to get you back to the group. We also need to let them know you're safe and also about Andrea."

"But we'll lose so much time," she protested, her body stiffening in response. "Every second that passes, they get further away,"

"Eris, we can't! As much as I want to go with ya right now, and get Andrea back you have to know we need your help…. and a plan. We can't go in there without supplies and weapons. I barely have enough bolts and ammo to protect us from walkers and get ya back to the group. Ya know just how much we lost last night." He reiterated, though she could tell he hated having to admit it. She also hated to hear it but she knew he spoke the truth. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder as she accepted his decision...but unable to find a way to deal with the pain and hurt in her heart.

"Come on," he went to lead her to his bike.

"Daryl? I was terrified I might never see you again," her eyes started tearing again. She kept biting her lip to try and stop herself, well aware of just how much Daryl hated this sort of thing.

He was stunned at her words...he stood there motionless absorbing them...and all they meant. Had she really missed him as much as she claimed? Her eyes indicated she did. But Merle's voice kept filling his head with ideas like it was only because she was so helpless and she wanted his protection. But hadn't she done just fine and taken care of herself without him? He hated himself that she had to, he still scolded.

All Daryl wanted was to hold her in his arms...forever! Or at least for a couple of minutes. He couldn't hold himself back any longer...he just reached out and pulled her close, his hand firm at the small of her back.

"Shush! Ya ain't rid of me just yet," his voice, a mere throaty whisper.

Eris wanted to tell him, she was fairly confident she never wanted to be rid of him...ever!

He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with so much pent up passion, his tongue immediately thrusted inside. She opened immediately to him, eagerly meeting him with how own tantalizing soft licks and strokes, moaning as she gripped his shoulders for support.

Reluctantly they pulled apart and she hopped on behind him. Daryl loved the way she pressed her entire body against his back and wrapped her hands snuggly around his waist while they drove to meet the group and deliver the bad news about Andrea.

* * *

"Holy Shit! I think that's Daryl?" said Glenn, adjusting the binoculars.

"And he's got someone with him!" he yelled to them all, his voice full with excitement and hope.

Daryl drove up to the circle of vehicles where everyone was gathered. They all hugged Eris and welcomed her back, grateful Daryl had found her…absolutely no mention of Rick forbidding Daryl. Everyone was thrilled that Daryl had found Eris...everyone that iis, except Lori…who was the first to speak.

"Where the hell is Andrea?" Lori eyed Eris suspiciously, suggesting she had something to do with the loss of their missing friend.

Eris proceeded to retell the story to everyone, speaking in great detail about what had happened. Rick actually had also seen a helicopter back in Atlanta, and was more than eager to find out where it was from. He wasn't able to mask his disappointment, that not only did they find out anything, but Andrea and their new acquaintance had been taken hostage.

"So we go after them," Daryl expected.

"No….we can't!." Rick insisted. "We have to find shelter for everyone…and also get supplies…and, of course, ammo." Everyone soon became depressed at the realization, but no one could come up with any viable alternative.

"Listen up everyone. I want to go after Andrea jsst as much as everyone of you. But keep in mind we will still have a general idea of where she must be." Rick tried to reassure everyone. "But, right now, we are far too outmanned and outgunned to launch any sort of attack. Our first priority is to find a safe shelter…and then we need to find more weapons. As soon as we have the ability we'll send a team out to do reconnaissance... They we'll send a team and get them back…I promise you all!," Rick insisted, his voice leaving no doubt as to his conviction.

No one wanted to leave, but they all saw the sense in Rick's plan. They knew they couldn't go up against anyone considering how weak they were now.

* * *

They headed northwest….sticking to the back roads….and driving for hours. Eris rode with Daryl because they were short on space, having decided to leave the blue pickup behind. That only left the large Suburban and the small Hyundai SUV.

Unfortunately they had yet to find something even close to qualifying as adequate shelter, even after hours of driving the back roads of rural Georgia. Daryl pulled to a stop when he heard Rick honk, indicating he was close to running out of gas.

All in all, it had been one bitch of a day and Eris was barely able to keep her eyes open any longer. She curled up beside the fire with only her coat for warmth and used the backpack as a pillow. She knew Daryl was on watch for a few more hours before he and Rick could switch with Glenn and T-Dogg.

It was one thing for her to have had to leave Andrea….she was haunted right now, worrying how Andrea and Michonne were doing tonight. But things had gone even more batshit crazy after Rick blurted out to everyone that Jenner from the CDC had told him that everyone was infected. And to top it all off, Rick had killed Shane. Daryl hadn't been surprised by this…he had already suspected it and Eris appreciated Daryl confiding in her earlier about his suspicions.. But no one had ever expected Rick to keep something of such magnitude a secret.

Rick then went even more nutty after Maggie, the most vocal of the naysayers spoke up. She must have pushed Rick over the edge with her perceived undermining and questioning of his decisions. Added to the fact that Lori hadn't even spoken to Rick since he admitted to them all why he'd had to kill Shane. Lori and Carl were curled up in the far corner of the dilapidated stone walls that provided adequate protection, so far from the elements and walkers.

During Rick's rant, he had offered everyone the opportunity to leave immediately. But if they chose to stay with their little group…then it had to be Rick's way or no way.

Rick's new demeanor also chilled and frightened Eris to the bone, reminding her all too clearly of some of them men she had met in the group they were with before, especially Rick's new coldness and callousness. Granted, she didn't know Rick as well as the others, but this change was disturbing.

Her eyes fluttered shut as all these new issues tumbled around in her unconscious. She lay by the fire, cold, afraid and alone tonight.

Daryl had stood on the old stone wall for hours now keeping watch over the group, along with Rick.. Rick had gone to wake Glenn and T-Dogg so they could relieve them. Daryl hated to admit just how exhausted he was, but thankfully they had a quiet night so far. He thought wryly, that they were due for some good luck.

He had kept watch over Eris as she appeared to struggle to get comfortable enough to sleep by the fire. He could tell she wasn't comfortable by the way she continued tossing and turning.

As soon as Glenn came up relieve him, Daryl relieved himself and then walked awkwardly over to Eris. Their, whatever it was, was so new. He had no idea what was expected of him...what was the appropriate behavior after sleeping with someone, then losing them, then finding them in a zombie apocalypse. He stood awkwardly next to her as he made a pallet and makeshift pillow and lay down beside Eris.

Eris woke up, just barely to notice Daryl approach with obvious apprehension. She had kept her eyes closed, praying he would just come and lay down beside her. She held her breath when she felt him rustling next toher. She turned over to see he was laying just a foot away from her. She snuggled over, and quickly covered the distance between the two of them, attracted to his body heat…and him.

Daryl said nothing as she snuggled into his chest, oblivious to his standoffish demeanor. Maybe not so much oblivious, but more like she just didn't give a shit. But still he couldn't deny how good it felt to hold her in his arms, to feel her warmth along his body.

When Eris felt Daryl relax his body around her, she couldn't help but drop a kiss into the little hollow along his throat. She never heard his groan of satisfaction...she was fast asleep.

* * *

"We need gas...that's our first priority ok?" Rick instilled into the scout group. They had agreed that Eris would go along since she had more than sufficiently proven herself capable with a firearm. Eris consistently said a silent thank you to Giles and Chantal for insisting she learn how to use all the firearms in their arsenal.

Earlier that morning Eris had woken comfortably wrapped in Daryl's arms, snuggled up so close in the warmth of his body heat She slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she was able to gaze upon him while he slept, his face completely relaxed. But so quickly he seemed to sense her eyes upon him, his eyes suddenly wide open and meeting her sea green eyes. She couldn't help but reach her hand to caress his chest, tantalized by the feel of his warm skin and the tickle of his chest hair. She toyed with it absentmindedly as stared at him.

She smiled up at him, so grateful to be here in his arms after yesterday. Daryl was astonished that she was lying here at all. For an instant he was tempted to roll her under him, right here and now and thrust himself deep inside...bury himself in her. It was even more difficult to hold himself back, already knowing just how exquisite the experience would surely be.

She reached her hand up to touch his cheek and he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for a moment...but that was all. Suddenly all his doubts and insecurities came rushing forth, as his conscious mind began to take over. Her jerked away from her and stood up tall..

"Grab yer stuff. We got to get movin'" and he marched out of the structure to relieve himself.

Eris frowned at the sudden mercurial changes in Daryl, but did as he ordered, ignoring the curious looks from Carol.

* * *

It wasn't long before the men were standing around the hood of the truck, studying the map and hashing out various plans and ideas.

"Glenn and I can go...we'll get the gas and bring it straight back...get the hell off this road," Maggie offered..

"Thanks Maggie, but I'd feel better if you had some backup. Daryl and Eris? How 'bout you two back up Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked, much less dictatorial this morning.

Eris didn't wait for Daryl to answer for her, somewhat afraid he would go all 'weird' on her again.

"Of course," she assured Rick, waiting for Daryl to say something. But all he did was nod to Rick and glare at her through squinted eyes.

It wasn't until they had separated a while later... after they had eaten a meager breakfast that she experienced Daryl's full wrath. She had volunteered to gather firewood nearby before they planned on leaving. She never even heard Daryl creep up behind her when he yanked her firmly against a tree, pinning her hands to either side of her head..

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" he snarled at her. Eris should have been afraid. If it had been anyone other than Daryl, she would have been utterly terrified. She had never been man-handled in such a way. But she felt no fear. With Daryl pressed so tightly against her only, it only served to excite her more. And Daryl didn't miss the spark that lighted her eyes at the realization. It hadn't been his initial intention, but he also was pulled in by the intense attraction. He struggled to maintain his breathing as he felt every contour of her body against his.

"Daryl? Why are you acting like this?" she struggled to understand. "We need fuel, and Rick asked for both of our help.. It's as simple as that." she continued..

"I just found ya, goddammit! I'd like to know ya were safe fer at least one goddamn day." his voice sounded so despondent and desperate, every bit of irritation and anger melted away. She wiggled a hand out of his grip and wrapped it around his neck, hoping he wouldn't push her aside.

"Daryl, as much as I wish it weren't so...in this world, none of us are ever guaranteed safe for a day. You know that...perhaps better than most... You can't protect me every minute of the day and it was wrong of Giles to have even asked that of you. All we can do is try and take care each other as best we can... and that includes going to find fuel...so the group is protected." she leaned into him, wishing he would kiss her...but all she saw was doubt, confusion and fury on his face.

"Daryl, you don't regret it do you?...Us? What happened between us, do you?" she asked him straight out. Her heart hitched at his sudden awkwardness and inability to meet her eyes.

"If so, just tell me now." she insisted as she forced his face to turn and meet her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want?." She said the words, though it was killing her on the inside. "I know what Giles said to you...but I'm not your responsibility. I'm not your obligation...I never was."

Daryl felt the air sucked out of his lungs, her mossy eyes boring into his. He now knew he would never be able to lie to this woman. He desperately yearned to tell her he didn't regret a single moment...in fact it was the best moment of his entire miserble like...that all he wanted was to bury himself in her again and to just lose himself in her. But how would she feel in the future? What would she feel for him once everyone told her who he was...as well as who he had been...and the most damaging info was about Merle?

"Listen gerl! I ain't got the time fer this shit. If yer going, make sure yer armed and ready to move," Daryl snarled and stomped off. He was hurtiing so bad right now. He had just gotten her back and the first think she did was sign up to go back out again. It was almost like she had a damn death wish.

Eris stared at his back...her heart breaking. 'I guess I have my answer' she realized...never expecting just how much it would hurt.


	9. Chapter 9 Regrets & Recriminations

**Chapter 9 – Regrets and Recriminations**

**Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture the OC's**

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Giles: Clive Owen

Chantal: Rachel Weiss

* * *

Note: I just want to thank all of you have taken the time to drop me a line to give me encouragement. You are so kind and inspiring. Thank you to euhitz, Leyshla Gisel, GypsyWitchBaby , Caffiend04 , Emberka-2012.

I'd also like to thank those of you that have recently favorited this little ditty: SarCuppCake, Margo0121, Keggy Chaos, Chachi94, RainexXxSakura, XAngel-from-the-SnowX, SPEEDIE22, Its-MissAnonymous, MasterKaira21, topsy24, TJRed, nuku nuku6

* * *

**And our story continues:**

The rest of the morning Lori continued giving her the cold shoulder….and, more difficult to accept was that Daryl had said barely two words to her….and when he did, grunted would be a more apt description. She scolded herself for being so damn naïve. A woman with more experience in these matters wouldn't let herself feel so hurt by his sudden behavior. A woman like that would just accept it and act as if it was no big deal. 'I'm just going to have to force myself to feel indifferent, as if nothing of any meaning had happened'….she told herself. But what she hadn't planned on was how much it hurt.

She held on as loosely as she could to Daryl's waist without risking falling off. Daryl led the way with Glenn and Maggie following behind...scouting for fuel and supplies and whatever else they could find.

Daryl hated this change in Eris... the way she held herself so stiffly behind him…not pressing herself against his back and the way she only barely held onto his hips when he made turns. It was obvious she had no desire to touch him…and only did so reluctantly…. basically only when she absolutely had to, to keep herself from falling off.

But this was exactly what he wanted…to put an end to the uncomfortable emotional entanglements? To not feel responsible for her…and to put a halt to any romantic feelings she had toward him? So why the hell did this suck so bad?

Eris stiffened when Daryl stopped the bike. She refused Daryl's assistance and instead climbed off his bike on her own…refusing to make eye contact, as she tried to flatten her hair back down.

To her amazement they'd actually found a decent size strip mall out here in the middle of nowhere Georgia. The anchor store was obviously the gigantic SuperTarget, but there were a dozen smaller stores plus the large sporting goods store on the end.

Eris raised her hand as a makeshift visor and squinted to see what else was just down the road. Was that a car dealership? Maybe they could get more supplies which they were dangerously short of, if they had another vehicle. …a large vehicle. As it was, they could only take what they could fit into the small SUV Glenn and Maggie were driving.

"You know, we need a lot of supplies…we need food, tents, medicine, clothes, basically everything….more than we can possibly fit into your car." Eris pointed out and Maggie agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I know! We'll just have to do the best we can… prioritize. Food, water and weapons for now. We'll can try and can come back later to stock up?" Glenn suggested.

"What about down there...is that a car dealership ?," Eris squinted to try and make it out, "look, just down the road a bit further…it's tough to tell from here. But, I was just thinking, if we could get another vehicle we would be able to get more supplies…we wouldn't have to come back and risk another trip?" Eris pointed to what she was talking about.

"Daryl, I think it's worth a shot to check it out and see if it's do-able. What do you think?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah….I guess that's sounds alright." He grunted, never even acknowledging the merits of Eris' idea. Eris didn't miss the fact he never once looked at her during the entire discussion.

Instead of getting on the bike behind Daryl as she always did, Eris decided to hop in the backseat and ride with Glenn and Maggie, leaving Daryl initially surprised then dumbfounded...and a bit out of sorts. He hadn't expected her to do that.

* * *

"What's up with you and Daryl?" Maggie asked bluntly. "Are you two having a fight?"

"Maggie!" Glenn scolded Maggie for her intrusive question.

"Oh stop it….you've been wondering just as much as I have," Maggie teased back. "Everyone has."

"Oh God," Eris hung her head in embarrassment as she just now realized that her relationship…or rather lack-of-relationship was the subject of the everyone's gossip.

"There's nothing going on….I think it just finally dawned on him that I was an obligation that he didn't particularly need. He is better off without me – no additional burdens dragging him down" She couldn't meet Maggie's eyes... instead she started picking at the scraggly cuticle on her thumb.

"Holeee Shit! Eris, you are brilliant!" Glenn exclaimed as they got close enough to see exactly what Eris had pointed to. It wasn't a car lot…it was an RV lot. There had to be at least 50 or 60 varieties of RV's…large and small… all in the fenced lot.

Maggie smiled and met Eris' eyes as they both envisioned the possibilities. If they could get in….they just might be able to make this foraging trip an amazing success.

* * *

"Jeezus you guys." Rick exclaimed while grinning ear to ear. "I sent you out for gas and you come back with all this?" Rick had been stunned when they drove up with two 45-ft luxury RV's with full tanks. Rick felt like Carl on Christmas morning as he looked over all the food, medicine, clothing, weapons and ammo they'd managed to scavenge. They'd even thought to pick up some games and toys for Carl. "I'm definitely going to send you out more often," Rick joked and everyone could see the tension on Rick's face diminish.

"None of us have eaten in a good while," Carol reminded them. "Why don't I make everyone something to eat. Is that ok, Rick?"

Rick looked around at all the tired, hungry faces looking at him, and quickly the weight of his responsibility returned. "Thanks Carol, you're right, we all need to eat before we even think about moving on. But we have got to off the side of this road as soon as we can." Rick didn't need to really remind everyone of the precariousness of current position.

"Carol, can I help?" Eris offered shyly even though she knew next to nothing about cooking.

Eris followed Carol into the RV, and Carol immediately started oohing and ahhing over the fancy kitchen. Carol's eyes lit up even more when Eris showed her all the canned and dry goods stuffed haphazardly in the cabinets. Carol couldn't help herself from organizing the shelves as she looked over all the options for their meal.

Eris managed a quick glance out the window to look for Daryl. He was standing next to Rick, Glenn and T-Dogg …. all hovering over a map spread on the hood of the Suburban.

"Eris, this is incredible." Carol extolled as Beth joined them under the guise of helping, but ended up just exploring the giant RV.

"Carol!", Beth raced back into the kitchen. "There's a washer and dryer!" The young girl was unable to conceal her excitement, and Eris realized the young girl's mood was contagious.

"Beth, we grabbed some clothes for you. We were in a rush, so everything is thrown on the bed back there. Would you mind going through everything and organizing it?" Eris asked Beth, which elicited a squeal of delight from the teenage girl, who rushed back to go through everything.

Carol observed Eris' interaction with the younger girl and regretted her initial assumption about Eris. The more she was around her, the more comfortable and nice she realized Eris was. She also hadn't missed the recent change between Daryl and Eris.

"Here, will you open up the peaches and the green beans." Carol handed her a can opener while she looked for a pot and some bowls.

"Carol, can I ask you a question about Lori?" Eris asked tentatively.

"Ummm, OK I guess," Carol dreaded being involved in conflict of any kind.

"Did Lori always act like this? I mean, is it just me…or everyone. I can't figure why she hates me so much?" Eris had been thinking about this a lot. She really liked Rick…had even grown to admire him. She found it difficult to believe a man like Rick could fall for someone who acted the way Lori did. Something seemed just too intense…to visceral…and for no explainable reason.

"Well, now that you mention it….Lori has changed a lot…but it escalated since you arrived.," Carol began thinking back….and then it dawned on her just how significantly Lori had changed in the past few weeks. "When we first met…she was pleasant and…normal."

"What are you thinking?" Carol asked as she started trying to put a timeline together.

"I'm not sure. I was just wondering if maybe this change was related to the pregnancy." Eris pondered out loud….still trying to put together this scenario that was formulating in her mind.

"Now that you mention it, she did start really changing about the time she got pregnant. But we all had so much on our minds, we didn't make anything of it…just figured it was the stress." Carol added, but starting to feel uncomfortable that she was betraying Lori, well aware Lori was a much better friend than an enemy.

"Carol, thanks. It's just something I've been thinking about." Eris mulled over this new information. But then her gaze returned back to Daryl who was now standing by his bike. Carol watched Eris stare longingly at Daryl…and it was so obvious how Eris felt about Daryl. And it didn't take a genius to see that Daryl's feelings for Eris were equally as strong….he was just having more difficulty dealing with them.

"Eris, don't give up on him," Carol stopped what she was doing and placed a comforting hand on Eris' arm. "I can tell you already know what a good man he is, but he sometimes doesn't know how to deal with strong feelings at first. What I've noticed in the short time I've known him is that he sometimes lashes out and withdraws when he doesn't know how to handle things. I don't know all the details, but he did not have an ideal childhood to say the least," Eris remembered the scars that littered his chest. "But when he realizes what a mistake he made….he'll be back." Carol assured her. Carol paused as she thought about how to phrase her words.

"Eris, it's usually the scars you don't see that are the deepest….the most painful," Carol said, her eyes suddenly turning dead and distant as Carol thought about her own scars.

"Carol, I don't know what to do," Eris cried out. "I always thought it was supposed to be….easier. Not this!"

The older woman just smiled at her knowingly…remembering how naïve she had once been. It was seconds before the dam broke. Eris was so comforted and relieved by the older woman's caring words, her tears fell freely.

"Carol….thank you….I feel like such an idiot!" Tears still pooled in Eris' eyes, and she was feeling so damn embarrassed at being unable to exert some self-control. He father would have gone berserk if he had exhibited this tasteless behavior.

"Eris, baby…it'll work out. I promise," Carol wrapped her in a motherly embrace and stroked her hair. Eris wondered if this was what having a mother would have been like. For the first time she realized just how much she missed.

* * *

Even after Carol's pep talk, she couldn't bring herself to go anywhere near Daryl. Which meant she never noticed Daryl watching her with that intense gaze.

Everyone just assumed she'd ride behind Daryl, which explained the looks of surprise when she volunteered to drive the RV. She forced herself to ignore the concerned glances as well as the smirk of satisfaction from Lori.

Daryl was shocked and more than a little put out when she decided to not only ride in the RV, but to drive it. It had been one thing when he was the one to push her away, but the feeling was much different when she pushed him away….and in front of everyone. It even garnered Daryl a reassuring pat of encouragement from T-Dogg.

'Jeezus,' he thought. 'How the hell am I going to fix this?'

* * *

Rick and the others decided the closest safe spot for them to set up, was this fishing camp on the lake about 30 miles away …. The added bonus was that it was miles from any towns and hopefully any walkers.

Eris pulled the RV up behind Daryl and Rick. They didn't have much sunlight left by the time they entered Big Jim's Fish Camp which was thankfully fenced and padlocked. They all stayed in their vehicles while Daryl helped Rick find the bolt cutters to break off the lock. Thanks to Glenn's foresight they were able to relock it with an extra lock they'd acquired from their earlier scavenging trip.

They parked all the vehicles in a semi-circle around a fire-pit in front of the half-dozen concrete fishing cabins. Everyone was outside now and gathering around the firepit while the men made sure the cabins were clear. It wasn't long before Rick and the others join them.

"We've cleared the cabins …so you can start going through to see which one you want, but as always stay alert ok? I know everyone's exhausted, but we still have to clear a perimeter before we can settle in for the night." Rick announced to everyone.

Eris was tired but still she went and grabbed her guns and then started looking through the tools they'd stashed under the RV. She knew it was preferable to kill a walker without her guns and not risk calling other walkers to their location.

"There you are," she spoke to the hatchet she found under a pile of other tools. She grabbed hold of it and then went to join the others.

Before she'd gone three feet she felt a tight grasp onto her shoulder. She panicked as she spun around, just like Giles taught her and prepared to take it down.

"What're think yer doin'?" Daryl growled, noticing she was also carrying a hatchet.

"Christ Daryl, you scared the shit out of me," Eris accused, her eyes wide and furious. "What the hell do ya think I'm doing? Same as the others. Didn't you just hear Rick, we need to clear a perimeter." You couldn't miss the snark or sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Ya ain't going…..we got this. I want you to stay here with the others." Daryl grabbed the hatchet out of her hand. "And ya won't need this."

"Why don't I just check with Rick and see what he thinks?" she snapped back, furious with the way he was demeaning her. She reached to grab the hatchet back, but Daryl merely jerked it out of her reach.

"I don't care what Rick says. Ya ain't going and that's final!" Daryl yelled, his tone leaving no room for negotiation. "Now stay here, Eris… I'll be back." He warned before joining Rick, Glenn and T-Dogg. She stood there…fuming not quite able to believe someone had actually spoken to her that way. So many excellent retorts began forming in her head, but she hadn't been to verbalize anything in time… She watched Daryl stalk off into the nearby woods.

Once Eris had calmed down, she joined Carol and the others in setting up camp and organizing all the stuff they'd only had time to toss into the RV's. Eris stood back for a second, admiring the way Carol had perfectly reorganized all the canned and dried goods in the cabinets….and everyone was thrilled that the refrigerator and freezer were working. They didn't know exactly how long they would be able to run it, but since they filled up the tanks and extra drums of fuel, they decided it was worth it to preserve to be able to preserve food...and the bags of blood Hershel carried in the battery-operated cooler. They'd just finished sorting and putting away all the new clothing when she saw Daryl following Rick back into their camp. She ran straight into Carol's back in her hurry to get outside and find out what happened.

"I think we lucked out. It doesn't look like this camp was open when the outbreak started. We didn't find any walkers, but we still hung some line up as a precaution. But so far so good….just keep an eye out." Rick reiterated what to them all, had become an unfortunate way of life.

"The cabins are rustic…but sturdy. Decide which one you want ….but I don't want everyone all spread out ok?" Rick warned. "Nobody stays alone, got it?"

* * *

Eris took a quick shower in the RV….luxuriating briefly under the warm water, yet making sure to use it sparingly. Everyone had just assumed she and Daryl would take the RV rather than one of the cabins. Eris chuckled a little as she remembered Maggie's crestfallen face when Hershel decided all the Greenes would sleep together in the other RV….instead of just her and Glenn. Glenn ended up sharing with T-Dogg and Carol in one of the larger two-bedroom cabins.

'But where were Andrea and Michonne sleeping tonight?' she worried. It was hard to believe it was just two days ago she had narrowly escaped getting captured herself. She reminded herself to talk to Rick and Daryl tomorrow about looking for them… now that they had a place to stay and ammo. Surely they could go try and rescue them now.

Eris felt guilty that she felt so good after her shower, shaving her legs and putting new underwear on. She selected a cute pajama shorts set… and grabbed some of the books she'd selected when she convinced Daryl to scavenge the Barnes & Nobles with her. She climbed into bed, clicking on the little lamp over her head.

She hadn't seen Daryl in hours…they hadn't even spoken at dinner, so she figured he had ignored Rick's advice and picked a cabin of his own. It was hard to ignore the hurt she felt at that, even though she was incredibly pissed at him.

She tried to keep her eyes open, struggling to focus on the pages. She was soon sound asleep with the book open wide open and the lamp still on.

* * *

Daryl watched as he sat on top of Maggie's RV, not only keeping watch but also keeping an eye on the other RV. He watched the light turn on in the back and figured Eris was in bed now. He wanted desperately to make things right, but he still hadn't come up with anything that made any sense…even in his head it sounded stupid.

Eris jerked awake when she felt the RV rustle and shake slightly. She was half-asleep and disoriented…and now panicked and scared. Who was entering the RV at this time? She reached down for her shotgun.

"Daryl? Is that you?" She felt rather than heard the quiet footsteps move toward the back bedroom where she was laying.

"It's just me." Daryl answered, taking in the vision of her lying in the bed with her slightly damp hair flowing around her, surrounded by all them books she insisted on getting.

"Any hot water left?' Daryl asked, inwardly cringing at his own words…the way it came out more as an accusation then a question. He had intended on saying something else….to apologize. Instead he said this? What was the matter with him? He stomped around and entered the bathroom.

Eris listened to the water running as Daryl took his shower. Things were so awful and tense between them now…she hated it. No longer was there that comfortable, relaxed feeling that had drawn her to him….not unlike a moth to a flame.

* * *

Eris kept one eye open and watched….or rather ogled Daryl as he exited the shower with just a towel slung low on his hips. She couldn't help but notice all the scars that littered his back, recalling Carol's words earlier. She had seen the ones on his chest but not this. Dear God! Who had done such a thing?

"There are some things for you in there," Eris pointed to the bureau that ran the length of the wall. There would have been more room if they'd activated the slide outs, but for now it was too dangerous. They needed to be able to go at a moments notice.

She continued to stare as Daryl picked out one of the new t-shirts and some boxers. After he dressed, he went over to sit on the bed. To her shock, he pulled the covers back and crawled into bed and situated himself next to her.

"Whatcha reading?" Daryl tried to start a conversation.

"Ummm," Eris stammered, surprised at this sudden shift. "This one is _Country Wisdom and Know How _and that one is _Tom Brown's Guide to Edible and Medicinal Plants_."

"Anything good in 'em?" he struggled to continue, just comforted that she was even talking to him. He figured that had to be a good sign.

"I guess. If we can find a permanent place to live, there's instructions for canning, making preserves and planting a garden...even making your own soap and candles. There's also a section on how to dress and preserve game….. but you probably know all about that already." Eris again was reminded how vulnerable she was in this new world. Who cared about _Biophysics and Pattern Formation _anymore? Who am I kidding? No one really cared about it then either, she wryly admitted to herself.

Eris put the books away and clicked off the light before she rolled over and settled under the covers, doing her best to ignore the fact he was lying there so close to her.

He lay next to her with his head on a fluffy pillow for the first time in ages and he shut his eyes …going over and over what he could possibly say to fix things.

Eris also had all these questions tumbling around in her head, primarily about Daryl, but in the end her eyes drifted shut as utter exhaustion took over. She didn't even wake up when Daryl rolled over and curled his body flush against her back…effectively spooning her and then he sneaking his arm around her waist to hold her even closer to him.

* * *

She slept for a little over an hour before she woke up again. At first she was disoriented and it took a moment to remember she was safe…and actually lying here in a bed, but then she became aware of the arm draped over her and the warm body pressed snuggly behind her. For a split second she was tempted to roll over and wrap her arms around Daryl and curl up into him, like she had all those other nights. Instead she forced herself to slowly extricate herself from his arms and quietly walked out into the living area, bringing a blanket with her and lay down on the couch.

Daryl woke up the minute she stirred in his arms. He pretended to sleep as he felt her leave the bed. At first he was hurt, but then he figured she might just have to go to the bathroom. But when she grabbed her pillow and one of the blankets ….he felt….alone.

* * *

She had just fallen asleep when she felt herself suddenly being lifted up and carried back into bed. At first she had been disoriented and thought it a dream….a lovely dream, so she responded by draping her arms around him. But as clarity returned…well, now she was just pissed.

"Daryl, what the hell do you think you are doing? Put me down now!" she yelled as loudly as she dare…furious at his audacity.

"Just shush woman. I ain't lettin' ya sleep out on the damn couch." He gently set her back on the bed and pulled her side of the covers back over her.

"I'm not sure when you decided you had the right to tell me what to do…but you are sadly mistaken. If I choose to sleep on the damn couch…. Then that's where I'm going to sleep. All Rick said was we had stay together…. he never said anything about where we sleep," she stormed, her seafoam green eyes sparking with fury.

Daryl stood there…clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of what to say next. She was absolutely right….and he knew it. Plus she had every right to be pissed at him. He knew he was acting like a Neanderthal, but he couldn't seem to help it. All he wanted was her, here in this bed beside him….like they had slept since her first night in camp. He needed her, he realized.

So instead, he silently crawled back into bed beside her, ignoring her exclamations and rantings. He lay there for a while…completely still and then reached his arm over and pulled her to him…as if nothing had ever changed between them.

Eris was still pissed as hell, and struggled mightily against him as he pulled her to him. She pushed hard against his chest...trying to put some space between them so she could think straight.

"Daryl, what in the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled, unable to make sense of his emotional swings.

"Goddamn it gerl. Will ya just quit bein' so pig-headed!" he ordered, as he held her tight despite her struggling.

"I'm pigheaded? Have you lost your goddamn mind?." Eris pushed his chest again and met his eyes, for the first time in days. "I think I might need to go see Hershel now…get you some psychiatric medication?"

Daryl held her firm, stunned to hear her use profanity at him. It's not like he'd never had profanity directed at him…just never from Eris.

"I'm….," he fumbled around, trying to say the words. "It's just….I want…I just need ya close to me." His voice was a soft murmur and his manner, a bit sheepish.

Eris had been absolutely furious, but with just a change in his tone and his fumbling manner…obviously embarrassed, she found it hard to remember why she was so angry. Could Carol have been right? Should she open herself up again?

Daryl felt Eris stopped struggling and relaxed his hold slightly, but still firm. He felt a bit of hope when she finally let her head fall back and rest upon his shoulder.

"This isn't finished." She shoved him softly against his chest, but her let her hands continued to rest there. "And another thing, I'm not your responsibility," her voice, just a crackly whisper as her eyes shut.

"Will ya just shush woman…..and come 'ere," he pulled her close and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Then, once he was sure she wasn't going to leave again, he rested his hand on her hip.

She gave in. It felt too damn good anyway….and she didn't really want to sleep on the couch by herself. With each slow breath it became more difficult to remember that she was so pissed at him.

"You're impossible," she mumbled, now half asleep. By now their legs were intertwined, Daryl rubbing her smooth calves with his leg.

"Um huh," he mumbled back….finally able to relax now that he had her here beside him.

* * *

He woke first….which was surprising considering how little sleep he had gotten. But looking out over the top of the blinds he figured it was maybe 4:30 in the morning. He hadn't slept this well in a long while….not even when they were back at the farm.

He took the opportunity to watch her while she slept….his face softened at the way she nibbled on her lower lip…the way she clenched and unclenched her hand on his t-shirt…the soft little groans of protest she made if he moved even the slightest bit away from her.

He'd never been with a woman…at least not like this where there were things like talking and caring involved. If she had a clue how important she had become to him in such a short period of time….he expected it would only be a matter of time before she started using him, likely get him killed. Hell, he'd seen Lori manipulate the hell out of Shane….and look how that turned out.

But she hadn't done anything to make him think she was like Lori…Eris was nothing like Lori. But Merle's annoying voice kept running through his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Daryl never even realized she had woken up.

"Nuthin….'s no big deal," he minimized.

He stared down into her big drowsy eyes…noticing how her she began to frown slightly, like she was trying to figure something out.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"Huh?" she blinked her eyes, not quite sure she heard right. Maybe she was still asleep…that she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry. I just want ya here with me….like before. It weren't right…the way I been actin' to ya," Daryl managed to spill out, starting to feel awkward.

Eris' eyes were huge as she struggled to process his words. Daryl looked away nervously, waiting for her to say something.

She reached her had up to caress his face, holding his cheek in her hand, forcing his eyes to meet hers. He started to think there might be hope when he noticed the softness in her eyes.

"And I'm not your responsibility, right?" she reiterated….just wanting to get everything dealt with.

"I cain't say that. I ain't gonna stop watching out fer ya, I cain't. But not because Giles asked me to. I cain't stand the thought of anything happening to ya...fer ya to not be here with me." He answered honestly….and then bent down to kiss her…tentatively at first….still unsure if things were going to be ok.

His fears were soon quelled when he felt her open up to him and wrap her arms around his neck…tugging him closer. She met his tongue as it slowly intruded. She snaked her tongue around his, as they both soon became lost in the sensuality of just kissing.

But soon it wasn't enough for either of them as an intense hunger took over. She felt his calloused hands creep under her shirt. She shuddered when he reached her breasts and her hips jerked when he fingered her sensitive nipples. She groaned out loud and Daryl kissed her to absorb the sound.

Eris reached her hands under Daryl's shirt…pulling it up as far as she could until he pulled away and yanked it off, throwing it to the side of the bed. He quickly went back to resume his activites…turned on by the naked desire in her eyes. This time his kisses weren't soft and gentle but hard and filled with need. He nibbled her lips in between slicking his tongue along the same path.

Eris needed more…she didn't want Daryl to take his time. It had been too long since they'd been together and she had no desire to wait. She reached her hands to wrap around his ass and pulled him tight so she could press herself against him, rubbing herself back and forth.

"Shhh…slow down," Daryl pulled himself slightly away…more to keep himself from finishing too soon than denying her.

"No…I can't," she pleaded, this time reaching her hand into his boxers and stroked him. "Please?"

"I wanted to go slow…make it up to you, after the last time," Daryl explained, though having trouble concentrating and keeping his voice steady while her hand continued to stroke him.

"Next time!" she insisted then pulled his lips to hers as she explored with her tongue…driving him crazy with this new aggression.

"Christ woman!" Daryl couldn't resist her. He yanked her pants off then almost as fast pulled his boxers off. He positioned himself at her entrance, tantalizing her further by rubbing her now engorged nub with his tip. She grabbed his ass and lifted her hips at the same moment he thrust into her.

"Oh, Yeeesss…" she moaned as he filled her. But she it wasn't long before she started lifting her hips as if to take him in further. Daryl reached down to take her nipple in his mouth as he started to pound into her. He loved the way she grabbed his head, fisting her hand into his hair as she pulled him closer….harder...meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Oh god…Daryl, please don't stop," she felt herself getting so close as the exquisite tension began to build. She grabbed his hip with her other hand and the rhythm was more than she could stand. She felt herself explode into a million throbbing pieces as the ecstasy tore through her. The way she tightened around him brought him to his own release and he thrust into her again and again, prolonging the pulses of pleasure as he emptied himself into her.

He couldn't move, instead lying limply on top of her…resting his head beside her, periodically kissing her neck and licking the salty sweat off her skin. Eris lay just as limply beneath him, trailing little patterns and designs with her fingertips on his back and butt.

Eventually Daryl rolled off her and instead pulled her half on top of him as he wrapped his free arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Just like before….only much better.

* * *

Everyone noticed the change for the better between Daryl and Eris at breakfast. T-Dogg chuckled because he had been the one to see the RV slightly rocking in the wee hours of the morning. But neither of them seemed to be aware of the surprpised glances….both absorbed entirely in each other.

Eris sat next to Daryl at the long table set up in one of the empty cabins they'd decided to use as a sort of all-purpose community dining hall. Eris listened to all the chatter around her wondering if now was the right time? But she couldn't see the sense in waiting.

"Rick….I want to go look for Andrea and Michonne now...today!" Eris stated boldly, aware that everyone else had put their forks down. Even Daryl was surprised.

"You said once we had a secure place and some ammo, we could go try and find them. And we've done that."

Rick hated being put on the spot like that, but her words were true. It was risky, and he hated risking more people since they were down to so few.

"I'll go," Glenn offered, ignoring Maggie's perturbed gaze. "Come on ya'll, t's Andrea!" he tried to convince the others.

"I'm going," Daryl offered matter-of-factly, earning a gentle squeeze of his hand under the table.

"Ok….but we have to be smart about this." Rick conceded. "We can't afford to lose anyone else."

The rest of breakfast was spent discussing strategies and making plans to go get Andrea and Michonne back.


	10. Chapter 10 Search & Rescue Part I

**Chapter 10 – Search and Rescue - Part I**

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture the OC's

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Giles: Clive Owen

Chantal: Rachel Weiss

* * *

Note: I just want to thank all of you have taken the time to drop me a line to give me encouragement. You are so kind and inspiring. Thank you to euhitz, Leyshla Gisel (I agree...it's hard for me to keep the tension, I'm too impatient because the tension makes it better), GypsyWitchBaby(so glad to hear from you...love your reviews) , Caffiend04 , Emberka-2012, zaii (You are so positive and encouraging), SarCuppCake (thanks...you know I'm such a fan, and for everyone...read 'Kindred Spirits' it's excellent), TheBoneyKingOfNowhere (I always look forward to hearing from and value what you say so much...thank you), euhitz (thank you. I hope I got everyone. I luv you all!

I'd also like to thank those of you that have recently favorited this little ditty: House Telvanni, Margo0MyLivelyLove, nuku nuku6, ladybug213, Aleyst, animefangirl0219, 121, Keggy Chaos, Chachi94, RainexXxSakura, XAngel-from-the-SnowX, SPEEDIE22, Its-MissAnonymous, MasterKaira21, topsy24, TJRed,

* * *

"So…when do we leave?" Eris came up to Daryl after watching all the guys, except for Herschel, pore over maps and make plans.

Daryl looked at her with a perplexed and annoyed expression that Eris found irritating and frustrating.

"WE aren't leaving." Daryl's voice was quite firm as he pulled her off to the side for some privacy. "I'M leaving with Rick and T-Dogg in about an hour." He explained as if he was talking to a child, trying to ignore the look of hurt and anger on her face.

"You're kidding me, right?" Eris exploded, unable to believe the decisions being made for her.

"Eris, please just stop ok?" Daryl begged her. "Please…..I need to know yer safe. I cain't go if I'm worryin' bout ya," he revealed. But instead of capitulating she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to where Rick, Glenn and T-Dogg were going over the plans.

"Daryl tells me I'm not going with you." Eris felt like she was literally breathing fire.

"Eris…you know why we can't risk YOU." Rick spoke calmly and slowly, the way he'd been taught at the academy when presented with an escalating situation.

"So what? Your plan is to head out there blind? And what if you do find some people. How will you know if they are the ones who took Andrea? Do you think there's going to be a big sign, flashing "We've got Andrea" or they'll have them tied to a post out front. None of you know what these guys look like…or exactly where we ran into them. I don't even know if I could find it on a map...I just know how to get there." She reminded them. Daryl knew the general vicinity of where the helicopter went down, but it would take them longer to find it without her.

"Eris, you were what? Some thirty-plus yards away from these men….and you said there were dozens of them. How could you possibly remember and recognize anyone?" Rick was well aware how unreliable an eye witness could be. Also how fear and adrenaline could affect how witnesses perceived things.

"Rick….I have each and every one of there faces etched on my brain forever….as well as Andrea's eyes while she stared at me, absolutely terrified while I just sat there and watched them take her away. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to." Her voice suddenly became dull and lifeless.

"Eris, I know it's hard and you want to get Andrea back...we all do. But these things often become a blur when a witness goes through something that traumatic. I'm not sure you have any more chance of recognizing any of those men, than I have right now." Rick tried to explain to her.

"Rick! Please do not patronize me, ok? I am more than familiar with the unreliability of eyewitness memory. But I have an eidetic memory." she watched Rick's blank expression at the news and realized he had no idea what she was talking about. "I remember everything that happened that day and practically every other day….including the things I want to forget." Eris' eyes were now as dull as her voice.

"What the hell's an Idectic memory?" T-Dogg asked. Daryl looked at her strangely, a mixture of concern and consternation as he waited to find out what the hell this meant….and wondered what the hell else she had kept from him.

"It's like a photographic memory….except it isn't limited to words on pages. It means she can also precisely remember events, scents and sounds…..right?", Glenn spoke up, clearly fascinated by the phenomenon that he had only read about. Eris didn't add anything to the Asian's accurate explanation, merely nodding her head in agreement.

"My point is, that if we come across anyone I'm the only one who will be able identify if they were with the men who took Andrea and Michonne." Eris was now the one talking to Rick as if he were a small child. "And I'm the only one who can take you straight away to where the helicopter went down and save valuable time."

Daryl watched while Rick struggled to absorb and process everything Eris had said. It was one of the things he admired about Rick...the way he thought things through so carefully, never reacting out of heat and emotion like Shane...and himself. And Eris continued to surprise him with even more bits and pieces of unbelievable information about herself. It intrigued him but also infuriated, confused and bewildered him. Why the hell hadn't she told him?

"Why cain't ya just write down the descriptions?" Daryl suggested which only earned him a 'you are so stupid' glare from Eris. But he couldn't and wouldn't support any plan that involved bringing her along.

"Rick...you know that without me, you'll just be guessing and wasting time...time we need to get Andrea and Michonne back." she pleaded with them to listen, knowing it was in everyone's best interest for her to go.

In the end, Rick relented in spite of the fact he was still plagued with doubts. He had a pregnant wife and child to think of and he felt much more comfortable knowing Eris...and her blood, was near. Their survival just might depend on keeping Eris safe. Rick had never expected he would be making these kinds of decisions….the kind that came in direct conflict with his ethics and moral code.

* * *

Eris headed back into the RV to gather some things; well aware Daryl was not pleased with her right now. She figured it would be best to leave him be while he blew off some steam and hopefully calmed down. But she hadn't expected him to rush up behind her and whisk her into the bedroom. He pinned her up against the wall, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Why the hell won't ya just stay here and be safe?" he screamed at her, yet simultaneously holding her tenderly in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as if trying to memorize the feel of every curve and inch of her body.

"Why cain't ya just stay here, like Carol or Lori?" he pleaded, his voice cracking with all the fear and emotion he was unable to control.

She stared up at him…looking at the fury in his eyes, prepared to respond with all her perfectly reasonable explanations. But the more she looked into those crystal blue eyes….the less she saw fury, and the more she saw concern…and caring….and fear.

She was completely prepared to lash out ….not understanding why he didn't want her to come help them to find Andrea and incredibly hurt at his 'Carol or Lori' remark. But standing here…staring at Daryl with her heart pounding out her chest, she couldn't seem to muster the effort. Nor could Daryl as he watched her face soften and the glare in her eyes go from furious to loving. She leaned towards him, unsure if he would welcome her.

Daryl couldn't do anything but greedily wrap her in his arms. Her arms crept around his neck and she attacked his mouth with all the emotion welling up inside. She tangled her tongue with his…as if they were both trying to settle all their differences with just this one kiss.

He threw her down on the bed, further excited by the raw desire he saw in her sparkling green eyes. He settled himself between her thighs as he propped himself above her. He felt her creep her hands under his shirt and rake her nails along his back….as if she knew exactly what that would do to him. He turned his head as he struggled to stifle the groan of pleasure that just that simple act did to him. He composed himself and leaned down to look into her eyes.

"I ain't gonna lose you," he groaned before leaning down and attacking her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside while she met him with equal abandon. They took their time enjoying just the simple erotic pleasure of making out. At times Daryl felt embarrassed that he was acting like a horny teenager, but he was enjoying it too much to give a shit. But suddenly she pushed up on his chest, pulling away.

"Daryl? I looked in Andrea's eyes when they took her away. She was terrified but she still protected me. If she hadn't, they would have taken me too," she explained, all the survivor's guilt surfacing. "And I am absolutely terrified to even think about what's happening to them right now….what should be happening to me." She was unable to keep the guilt she kept feeling from pouring out.

"Eris, it ain't yer fault baby. Ya did what they asked…ya got help. It was the right thing to do….the smart thing. We'll go and get 'em back." He vowed to her. "I promise you."

"You know, without me you won't have near the chance of finding them," she reiterated the obvious.

"Eris, you know we cain't risk losing you." He laid it out. They all wanted to keep her safe in case anyone was bitten again.

"Daryl, I've already given plenty of blood should anyone need it. I'll even give more before we leave…." She gently explained. "I have to do this." She knew Daryl had no way of understanding what it felt like to watch the bodies pile up...all trying to protect her. Instead of making her feel special...she felt small, and pathetic, and weak. And she hated it.

Daryl groaned and rolled to his side to Eris' disappointment. She crawled on top of him…desperately trying to figure out how to make things right between them. She straddled him, then leaned down and softly kissed him. She didn't know if Daryl was too furious or too deep in thought to respond.

"Daryl…I have to go with you. I know you can't understand why I need to do this. But neither of one of us knows what's going to happen from day to day, so can we make right now count," she leaned down and slipped her tongue between his lips as her hair tumbled down in a veil around her.

"Fuck," he groaned as he resigned himself yet again to his inability to deny her anything. He gripped her hips and pulled them down to grind against him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered softly in his ear, then took a playful nibble. She was rewarded with a frustrated growl. She wriggled her hips as he yanked her jeans down while doing his best to assist her as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

Neither of them had the patience to get completely naked. Instead, with his jeans only partial way down, she eagerly positioned herself over his erection, staring into his, now stormy blue eyes. She could drown in those eyes if she stared long enough. She was fascinated at how they could turn from their normal bright crystal blue to this dark, stormy cerulean.

She loved the way he gripped her hips and placed her right above his erection. She had never experienced anything so erotic…so exciting. While she stared directly into his eyes, she dropped herself onto him….inch by excruciating inch.

For a moment she stayed there…..straddled and impaled on top of him…staring into his eyes as she felt him so deep inside her. It was the most amazing, intense experience of her life…to be the one in control while he filled her completely. She watched his face as she slowly lifted her hips up and felt him pull out of her….and then, just when he was almost out …she lowered her hips to take him in again.

She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders to get some leverage. When she did that, he was able to reach up and to suck fiercely on her nipples, nipping them lightly with his teeth. She threw he head back as she experienced the intense zings of pleasure that pulsed through her that these explosions of sensation were causing. Daryl couldn't control himself any longer and grabbed her hips with both hands to intensify and control the rhythm. She rubbed herself against him with every thrust…the whole while looking directly into his eyes. She loved the way he took hold of her… controlling the pace…forcing her to go faster; letting her know how much he craved her. It was the most intoxicating thing she'd ever experienced.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She threw her head back and ground herself against him with complete abandon as she felt the waves of ecstasy take over. That was all he needed to reach his own climax. He emptied himself into her with every thrust as she leaned down, moaning her pleasure when he pulled her mouth down so he could kiss her while she came….loving the feel of her quivering and pulsating around him while he had his tongue in her mouth. She was his. In this godforsaken hell-hole, he had found her…and she was his. He would not lose her.

* * *

"Eris, promise me." Daryl stared at her until he was sure he had her complete attention. When he was completely satisfied, he continued. "You stay behind me and if it ever looks like things are going to shit, you run the hell away and get back to the car."

"I promise," she reached her arms around his neck and kissed him, still glowing from their afternoon discussion on the matter. "I've followed orders my entire life that are 'for my own good'. I'm pretty good at it by now.….." Eris' response wasn't snarky or sarcastic….it was more a reply of resignation. Daryl stared at her, having no idea what it must have been like to have bodyguards 24 hours a day, day and night. He had an idea she had a pampered upbringing, but as he remembered all the glorious hours he spent in the woods, with complete and utter freedom; he actually felt bad for her. He couldn't imagine having other people constantly keeping watch of him. He became claustrophobic just thinking about it.

"Come on," she pulled Daryl by the hand. "Let's go." She leaned over to kiss his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "I love you!" She then breathed into his ear and nibbled that sensitive spot she had come to learn was something that drove him nuts.

"Gerl…you best stop that right now!" he growled at her. But when she only laughed, he jerked her tight. "Ya be careful and pay attention, ok?" this time Daryl's voice was dead serious and full of fear and concern. "If I say jump, you jump!"

"I promise!" she assured him with complete sincerity, frowning as she tried to adjust to this swift change in intensity. That seemed to calm him, and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her into the vehicle and wait for Rick. They both watched the tension between Lori and Rick as they said goodbye.

Rick decided it best to leave T-Dogg and Glenn behind to cover the camp and help keep it safe. But it was obvious, Lori wasn't happy that Rick was leaving yet again to go rescue someone else. Leaving her here alone and pregnant to take care of Carl by herself. Eris didn't often sympathize with Lori…but today she did.

"Rick?" Eris knew she had to say something. "Your wife is pregnant. She needs you here! Maybe you can send someone else?" she had to say it. If anything happened to Rick, she was fairly sure Lori would never forgive her and she wasn't sure she would be able to forgive herself. And, if she was the one who was pregnant she wouldn't take it lightly if Daryl always was the one to go. 'Oh shit', she thought, 'we didn't use any protection.'

"Eris, I'm responsible for getting Andrea back." Rick said with authority.

"No, Rick. You are responsible for taking care of Lori and Carl and your baby… The rest of us are responsible for ourselves." She replied calmly….saying what everyone else had been thinking but wouldn't say to Rick's face.

Daryl stared at her…not quite believing she had directly challenged their de facto leader especially after Rick's rant the other night….the new Rictatorship. To his surprise she held her ground staring directly at Rick. He watched as Rick absorbed and processed her words.

To his amazement, Rick bowed his head then nodded to Eris and got out of the vehicle. They both sat there watching as Rick walked over to talk to T-Dogg and Glenn. After a couple of minutes, T-Dogg walked over and joined them. As they drove away, Eris met Lori's confused eyes. Then to her amazement Lori gave her a slight smile and wave.

* * *

"The helicopter went down here," Eris pointed out. She lead them through the woods along the path she and Andrea and Michonne had followed. She was even more sure when they found the two decomposing walkers with nothing but metal chains around their necks.

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they approached the helicopter. T-Dogg covered them, not unlike the way she had been supposed to cover Andrea and Michonne. Eris tried not to think about how badly that turned out.

She and Daryl reached the wreckage and found two corpses still in the helicopter each with a bullet hole in their head. Daryl kept his crossbow aimed while Eris climbed into the hull of the broken helicopter.

She looked all over for anything that might give them a clue to where the helicopter had originated. But after 10 minutes she still found nothing…no flight plan, no paperwork. She hadn't really expected to find a flight plan but she figured there would be something to give them an indication of where they were from.

She forced herself to climb into the rear where the corpses were. She looked over at Daryl, who could read her look of complete disappointment. He knew she hadn't found anything useful yet.

He motioned for her to get out. She was just about to comply, when she raised a hand up to motion for him to wait. He watched as she forced herself to take a deep breath, then she examined each of the corpses….reaching her hand into their pockets and jackets. She pulled a small spiral notebook out of the pocket of one of the corpses, and some scraps of paper and a beat up wallet from the other. She frowned at the absurdity of carrying a wallet now, but began to choke up when she opened it to see pictures of children at various ages as well as a family photo. The ratty wallet was crammed full of these. Some unknown instinct led her to reach around each of their necks to check for dogtags. She gently pulled two necklaces off.

They walked back to the small Hyundai they'd hidden off the side of the road. Eris joined Daryl and T-Dogg who seemed to be disagreeing on what to do next.

"They went that way," Eris told them…expecting that to make a difference.

What she hadn't expected were the pitying looks from not only T-Dogg but Daryl.

"Daryl? T-Dogg? We are going?" She stared at each of them.

"If it was either of you….you know we would come after you?" Eris insisted, which only earned snorts from not only Daryl but also T-Dogg. The two men bonded in their outsiderness.

"Gerl, you are so naïve," T-Dogg was the one who spoke first. "Why the hell do you think they sent me with you two idiots?" Eris stared at him, not quite understanding. But Daryl understood completely, so he held his arm around Eris to comfort her.

"What are you talking about T?" she questioned, not understanding.

"Eris….you have a good heart, sweetie. I'd hug ya, if I was sure yer pitbull there wouldn't kill me." T-Dogg said wryly while simultaneously referring to Daryl.

"Why do you think, after you called Rick on the carpet, that they sent me?" Dogg asked. "I'm expendable….ain't gonna be no crying and wailing family back at camp if I don't return," T-Dogg spelled it out.

"In fact the only person they'd truly regret losing is you…..maybe Daryl here cause he can feed 'em," T-Dogg explained. "But probably not that much."

Eris couldn't believe that the others had actually thought it through to this morbid point. She frowned as all the ramifications tumbled through her genious brain. Sometimes her brain was an asset as she evaluated complicated equations and problems, but in these much more complicated ethical and sociological situations….she felt at a complete loss.

"I would cry for you!" Eris said quietly, as tears pooled in her eyes letting T-Dogg know she meant every word. T-Dogg gave her a smile, but one that made her think he didn't quite believe. But he still hugged her back when she walked forward to hug him.

To her surprise…and relief, it was Daryl that came to the rescue of this maudlin situation.

"Ain't no one gonna die today, ya'll hear!" Daryl insisted to the both of them.

"Sounds good to me redneck," T-Dogg smiled and they all tried not to think about the conversation they'd just had as they piled into the Hyundai and drove, looking for signs of anyplace that might be a likely place for 20-30 men to hole up.

Eris looked at the map in front of her. She longed for the GPS and satellite mapping systems that she had come to rely on. She jokingly asked herself, what would Newton and Galileo do? 'OK, think…if you were in the position to take down helicopter pilots…and it appeared they tracked them…where would you likely be?' she asked herself out loud.

"I have to wonder, 'how did they find the downed helicopter so fast?' " she wondered aloud. "And why did the helicopter go down in the first place?" Eris asked. "It seemed to be operating fine….even though it seemed to be flying low….then down it went. All of a sudden."

"Does it matter?" Daryl asked. "The 'copter's still down?"

"That's not the point," Eris tried to explain…apparently earning T-Dogg's respect as he started putting it all together.

"Dude" Dogg explained. "She's right. It was just an accident that Eris and Andrea happened to be standing right there and saw it, but how the hell did those armed men know the 'copter was there and how did they get there at the same time?"

"They either had to just happen to be setting up camp nearby when they too saw it go down…just like Eris and Andrea." Daryl began to talk it through.

"Does that make any sense? 20-30 well armed men just standing around waiting for something to happen?" T-Dogg answered.

"Well they got there at about the same time, so if they're holed up somewhere nearby, we need to check the perimeter. We need to drive around this entire area," Daryl pointed to the map, pointing out a route that was closest to a circle surrounding the crash site.

"And if we don't find them?" T-Dogg forced them to consider the other alternative.

"If it wasn't just a circumstance that they saw it at the same time we did, then this is not the work of hacks," Eris revealed. "They have to have some type of electronic surveillance capabilities. And they had to be responsible for bringing down that helicopter. And we didn't hear any shots fired."

"But," Eris continued as she recalled everything…moment by moment…image by image. "It was flying incredibly low when it came over those trees….and they seemed to be going slow…as if they were looking for something." She absentmindedly bit her thumbnail while she remembered.

"Let's go find these assholes and get Andrea and the new girl back," T-Dogg opened the door and got in the car. Daryl and Eris joined him as they drove the perimeter route looking for any signs of a large group.

* * *

"Nothing?" Eris looked to Daryl as he stepped out of the woods, assuming his answer would be the same as the last dozen times. They had been driving for hours, periodically stopping to get out and look around for some sign or indication that Andrea had been there.

"They were here," he explained and he saw Eris' eyes light. Even T-Dogg broke a smile. "But they didn't make camp here. It looks like they were in an' out. There's still some evidence of multiple sets of heavy duty tire tracks."

"Which means they probably took the helicopter down," T-Dogg assessed, though somewhat despondent as this meant the level of difficulty in getting Andrea back likely went up exponentially.

"Well, they are still probably somewhere nearby right? Can't we pin down a couple of routes they might have taken?" she asked while T-Dogg pulled the map back out.

"I think we outta head this way." Daryl pointed. They all looked and agreed it appeared to be the most logical choice…the most obvious route.

"If they have surveillance than they're gonna see us coming long before we see them," T-Dogg pointed out.

That got Daryl's attention. How would they sneak up on people who had the ability to track and possibly take down aircraft. As if Eris could read his concerns, she sidled up to him and placed her hand against his back.

"Just because they have surveillance, doesn't mean it's impossible to jam and get around," she could tell neither of them knew what she was talking about.

"Gerl?" he growled. She loved the way he called her "girl" with that Georgia accent of his. He thought he sounded fierce but all it did was turn her on.

"If they are relying on detection equipment rather than eyes on the ground, then we might even have a better chance of sneaking up on them?"

"We just have to jam their equipment," she explained as if it was no more difficult that preparing breakfast.

"Oh yeah, right," T-Dogg replied sarcastically. "Eris, we don't have anything like that." Daryl agreed with T-Dogg. They would have to find a different way. Do it old school and try and sneak in under the radar.

"I was thinking maybe we could make a jamming device," she explained while Daryl and T-Dogg nodded like they had a clue what she was talking about. "But we'd need to backtrack and get to an electronics store."

Daryl thought it through. If they did that, they'd probably have to go back to camp for the night so Eris could assemble this contraption…but if they didn't try this, they would probably be heading into an even more dangerous situation. Even worse, they likely wouldn't realize it until too late.

"You really think you can do this?" Daryl asked disbelievingly. But Eris nodded as if this was something she did on the regular. "Then let's try it," Daryl agreed and Eris prayed they could find the necessary equipment.

* * *

They drove back to the strip mall they'd hit the day before…this time entering the previously neglected Radio Shack. The store was still untouched. Stocking up on electronics had apparently been a low priority for everyone.

"So what are we looking for?" T-Dogg asked as he covered the rear entrance and Daryl covered the front.

"The first thing is to hope they have a frequency synthesizer in stock," Eris looked up and down the shelves and shelves of equipment and parts while T-Dogg and Daryl realized they had no idea of what she was talking about. She heaved a sigh of relief when she found the Motorola MC145151. She took all four that were on the shelf. She then grabbed some RF amplifiers and the dielectric filters she needed. She finished up by throwing in extra wiring, various battery sizes and a small tool kit.

"Ya sure ya got everything," Daryl yelled, his anxiety showing.

"Let's go," she ran toward him and they all ran out the door.

* * *

Eris was sitting at the table in the RV assembling the fourth homemade jamming unit, praying that they would work against whatever these guys were using. She felt confident these units would be able to jam multiple frequencies, but if it were a more obscure one, it might not. She wouldn't really know until they tried it….either way people would likely die. She prayed it wouldn't be Daryl and T-Dogg.

"Is that you Daryl?" she called as she heard the door open and shut, to engrossed in her task to look up.

"It's me, Lori," Eris raised her stunned eyes as she saw Lori walk in. Immediately Eris began to tense up, preparing for the next confrontation.

She watched as Lori approached silently and then sat across from her at the dinette where she was working.

...

I know, it's an odd place to end this, but didn't want to get going on the adventure to get Andrea and Michonne back or this chapter would be 30,000 words.

Thanks again to you all for your kind input. You are the best and most supportive readers out there.


	11. Chapter 11 Search & Rescue Part II

**Chapter 11 – Search & Rescue Part II **

* * *

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture the OC's

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Giles: Clive Owen

Chantal: Rachel Weiss

* * *

Note: I just want to thank all of you have taken the time to drop me a line to give me encouragement. You are so kind and inspiring.

BoneyKingOfNowhere: You're English is phenomenal...and much better than my French. Your feedback is so helpful and so appreciated. Thanks for keeping me honest.

LadyLecter47: Sorry...but I love a good cliffhanger. Must be all those misbegotten teen years watching soap operas. Thanks for taking the time to drop a line.

Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for noting the techno tidbits. I'm an engineer so I can't help but think how would they actually pull these things off. As far as T-Dogg is concerned. Can you blame him? What else is there to do on watch?

Nymphchild: Thanks for the input. I'm loving "Keeping The Silence". You are an inspiration and I love reading your story to get pointers on how to incorporate the deep emotional connections your characters have. Such a fan.

GypsyWitchBaby: Your reviews always make me smile and feel so good. thank you!

Emberka-2012: You're right...but we don't always do the smart thing do we? Plus I needed it for plot line. Real life...don't risk her.

SarCuppCake: Thanks for reading. I want to be Eris too...before the apocalypse. Maybe after...if it means hooking up with Daryl...Tee Hee.

And for everyone who newly favorited...thank you. This writing thing is so new to me so I appreciate your feedback. Everyone has been so awesome and encouraging to a dorky newbie like me.

**So here we go with Chapter 11:**

* * *

"Ummm, Hi Lori," Eris said, her stilted words showing just how uncomfortable and perplexed she was by Lori's presence.

"Eris…" Lori started, obviously as uncomfortable as Eris. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you," Lori's eyes glanced down at all the wiring on the table while she thought about what to say next. "I just had to say thank you…..for what you said to Rick this morning. I know that's why he decided to stay." Lori met Eris' shocked gaze.

"You don't have to thank me. I just said what everyone's thinking. He has the most to lose out of all of us….and you and Carl are his first responsibility, not us." Eris explained, shocked to see Lori give her a slight smile.

"I say that to him…or I try to anyway, and it just comes out all wrong. Like I'm nagging him to take the garbage out or something. I hate it that I have to beg my husband not to leave Carl and me. I never had to do that with…." Lori didn't continue, but Eris knew she meant to say Shane. It was obvious she was grieving his loss and Lori hadn't given herself permission to grieve, given the circumstances of his death.

"You have that with Daryl, ya know." Lori said with such conviction it made Eris' eyes widen in shock. Eris didn't know what to say as she thought about Lori's words. She had always been surrounded by people whose sole purpose was to protect her and step in front of a bullet if necessary. But they were all paid very handsomely to assume that responsibility.

"Lori, you must know how much Rick loves and cares for you... and Carl," Eris assured the dark haired woman, who suddenly looked so depressed and lost.

"Eris I'm so sorry. I've been so awful to you…..and I can't even understand why." Lori frowned as she tried to figure out her almost instant physical animosity to Eris. At times it felt primal.

"I guess it's just, when you showed up with my husband, he had left me and Carl yet again….this time to go find Hershel and bring him back to the farm. And then you arrive, and Rick tells me what Giles said about you. Suddenly it seemed like the focus of the camp had shifted to protecting you. I know that's not fair….and not even accurate," Lori apologized. She had thought about things a lot while Eris had been gone. "I don't know if it's my hormones, but I was just so jealous...it was actually physical it seems. I long for Rick to look at me the way Daryl looks at you." Tears started to leak out of Lori's eyes while at the same time Lori couldn't fathom she was comparing her husband to a backwoods redneck. Not only that, but Rick didn't even come out on top.

Eris' first instict was to jump up and hug the pregnant woman, but decided that might be too much too fast. Instead she reached her hand across the table and took Lori's hand in hers to give it a gentle squeeze. It seemed to comfort Lori, who dried her eyes with her free hand and gave her a tremulous smile.

"I don't want to be like this….I'm not this person, I swear," Lori said vehemently as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Eris.

"Lori, it's ok. I know you're not. Carol told me. Pregnancy hormones can do strange things to women….and we have no idea how it changes things given that we are all infected with this thing," Eris said kindly, not bringing up the fact that she was probably not infected. "I don't know how you have been able to be so brave and normal… given what you are going through. You're a great mom to Carl." Eris fluffed things a bit in her attempt to soothe Lori.

"I'm so scared Eris," Lori admitted. Her head dropped down and her shoulders started shaking as she began to sob. Eris finally couldn't hold back and moved over to sit beside Lori to pull her into a hug, stroking her long hair….trying to soothe her with soft words of understanding. When Lori eventually calmed down, Eris decided to tell Lori about her hypothesis.

"Lori, when Carol explained how drastic your mood changes became after you became pregnant I started thinking. I'm wondering if the fact your baby might have the virus is compounding things. It seems the virus is very aggressive and super protective of the host. I'm wondering if the pregnancy is draining you….much faster than those pre-natal vitamins can compensate for. It can also be draining the EPA andDHA in your brain….kind of like post-partum depression on steroids." She tried to explain her theory in layman's terms. She watched Lori absorb and think on this information. Lori had read a lot about post-partum even though she never experienced it with Carl.

"I don't want to risk you or the baby, but I was thinking…if my blood could help Carl, then it might affect the baby similarly….and possibly stop or slow down this aggressive self-protection of the virus. I'm worried about the effect it will have on you as the pregnancy progresses. The baby's demands are only going to get exponentially greater…." Eris didn't feel comfortable continuing this line of conversation with Rick or Hershel. But Lori was well aware how the baby took more and more out of you. Under normal circumstances all you had to do was eat right and take vitamins. What Eris was saying made sense to her...and scared the shit out of her.

And as Lori continued to think about things, it fairly accurately described the way she'd been feeling….how she had started feeling poorly and the way it rapidly got progressively got worse with each day. She'd watched what the transfusion had done for Carl…and the idea that her baby and she might also become resistant to the virus was appealing. But what if her baby wasn't strong enough to handle the transition. Was she prepared to take the risk? Was she prepared to not take the risk?

"Have you discussed this with Hershel at all?" Lori asked, obviously considering the proposal. "I mean, I know I've been acting different…. Its felt like someone has hijacked my brain … and my emotions." Lori seemed relieved to have a reasonable explanation for her awful behavior.

"Of course not, Lori. I would never do that without talking to you first. These are unknowns ….and there are no guarantees. Whatever you decide to do will be a first, either way," Eris continued, wishing she had a better answer….one that would give her all the guarantees a mother was entitled to.

Lori actually gave Eris a hug, before getting up and leaving. As she stood at the door, she turned to Eris.

"Thank you Eris. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I want to talk this over with Rick…and maybe Hershel." Lori bit her lip in obvious consternation. "Will you come explain what you told me….if we decide to try it?" Lori asked…still not quite confident in this tentative détente.

"Of course I will," she assured Lori just as she exited the RV.

* * *

"Eris, ya really think these will work?" Rick asked as Daryl, T-Dogg and Glenn stood by, looking at the four contraptions.

"I think so," Eris replied, "But I'd feel better if there was a way we could somehow test it." She revealed.

"What would you need?" Glenn wondered, probably the most familiar with electronics out of all of them other than Eris.

"Anything that emits a signal….a frequency." She thought.

"Would a cell phone work? Or a radio?" Glenn offered.

"A cell phone would be great…I just didn't think we had any?" Eris began to feel a bit of relief.

"Maggie still has hers…it's her iPhone. She said she couldn't part with it even without a signal. And she's got acar charger." Glenn explained, not admitting how he had teased Maggie at the time…asking what she planned on doing with it.

"That would work. It should still look for a signal and we can tell if it jams or not," Eris explained her theory.

They methodically tested the devices on the iPhone they were relatively convinced the devices were working properly. They just had to hope the devices worked on whatever this group was using.

* * *

Dinner was a somber affair, everyone seemingly deep in thought. When they arrived this afternoon without Andrea and Michonne and explained the situation, everyone understood that the level of danger was worse then any of then anticipated.

After dinner, Eris showered and climbed into bed, trying to keep her mind off Daryl. She instinctively knew he was not the type to respond to clinginess or neediness… but lying here alone, she couldn't help but wish he was with her. Frustrated with her clingy, needy thoughts, she grabbed one of the books piled high on the small side table and distracted herself by reading…this time about treating injuries with items often readily at hand. Her last thought before her eyes fluttered closed was to ask Hershel to teach her.

* * *

Rick relieved Daryl from watch early, well aware Daryl needed as much sleep as possible before they left early tomorrow. Rick still felt pangs of guilt for not going with them, but he appreciated that his decision seemed to soothe things between him and Lori….and Eris and Lori.

Daryl entered the RV and found himself leaning against the door jamb as he took a moment to just watch Eris sleep. He couldn't deny that he'd started looking forward to this …. coming back after watch and watching her while she slept. He loved the way her hair fanned out around her and the way she always seemed to have a book on her lap as her head lopped to the side.

He kicked his boots off before climbing onto the bed and reached over to turn off the small light over her head. He carefully lifted the books off her lap to rest them on the night stand before gently guiding her down so her head was finally resting on the pillow.

"Hey You," she said groggily after his tender motions woke her.

"Hey," he replied as he lay down beside her. He knew he needed to shower, but instead he decided to just lie beside her for a minute.

"I missed you," she drowsily admitted. She reached for him and he felt her arms pull him close. In the back of his mind he heard Merle's sneers of derision. But as her lips moved so softly against his, it served to effectively drown out Merle's snickering. He was soon drowning in the smell and feel of her as he moved on top of her. But it only took a whiff to realize she smelled divine and he smelled foul. With a groan he rolled off of her, ignoring her look of disappointment.

"I've got to shower," he yanked off his shirt and he reluctantly crawled off the bed. He took one last glance at her as he entered the small RV bathroom.

"Hurry," she pleaded and he didn't mistake the raw desire he saw in her eyes….for him.

Daryl enjoyed the warm water beating down on him in this awesome RV shower. He might have lingered a while longer, but even in the shower he wasn't able to lose his raging hard on. He wasn't a romantic guy. He'd never even taken a woman out for dinner or on a date or to a movie. Until Eris he relied solely on drunken hookups after a round of heavy drinking. But suddenly he found himself being different...more importantly, wanting to be different. He wanted to be better. He wanted to deserve her.

He exited the shower with a towel slung over his hips, half-figuring to find her fast asleep. What he hadn't expected was to walk back out to see Eris had changed into some slinky lace thing that barely covered her. All he could think about were the places that were barely covered.

She watched Daryl lick his lips and felt pleased by the surprised expression on his face. He seriously thought about pinching himself….thinking maybe he'd died sometime this afternoon and God had actually taken pity on him and given him entrance into heaven.

He dropped his towel and crawled over the bed to reach her as fast as he could. She kneeled up to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands over the lacy bits, bending his head down to suckle her barely contained nipples loving the she moaned in his ear and began flicking her tongue in his ear telling him what she wanted.

They made love fiercely as if to imprint each an every moment and sensation into their brains.

Eris had never known this feeling before…to be so connected to another human being…to both give and receive pleasure without consideration for your own. She could only assume this what love was? She knew Giles and Chantal had been in love...but all she could remember was how Giles had been forced to shoot the woman he loved.

"Daryl?" she broached. She waited until she heard a "hmm" from him before she continued. "Have you ever….." she struggled with how to phrase this. She had never been good at understanding interpersonal relationships, so she was having extreme difficulty. "Have you ever had a relationship…or a girlfriend. Oh God, I never even asked if you were married?" her words tumbled out as she considered that he might be married.

"No…never nuthin' like that," he said quietly, astonished Eris thought he might have been married. Eris absorbed the minimal information he had offered as she decided whether to continue.

"Me neither," was all she said. She expected that to be the end, and she snuggled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes. To her surprise it was Daryl that continued.

"I sorta figured," Daryl replied even though he still had a hard time believing he had been her first. "I just can't figure out ….how?"

"I already told you how sheltered I was. What do you think your love life would be like if you had two permanent bodyguards and a father who could intimidate heads of state," she reminded him. "But you, I mean….come on? I can't believe you didn't have a string of women waiting for you," she teased.

"Yea right?" he responded with his characteristic snark. "How many women ya think were waiting around for some broke, redneck white trash hick to ask 'em out." He admitted, more cynically than he intended. He didn't want to remind her of the loser he was.

"I'm not so sure about your version, but I can tell you there were a whole lot of us wishing to find a man who is brave…and kind," she reached her hand to caress his cheek, his goatee tickling the palm of her hand. "and incredibly hot," she craned he neck up to kiss him softly on the lips. "And sexy!" She smiled when that action earned her a frustrated growl. He then began raining kisses along her sensitive neck.

"And has biceps like these," she sensually ran her palms along his biceps and down along his strong forearms as he began to fall under her verbal spell. "and definitely someone who kisses like you," she met his lips that were just a millimeter from hers.

"And if there weren't," she whispered slyly. "Then there are a bunch of stupid women where you live," and she pulled his lips down to hers.

He'd never had anyone treat him like this….talk to him like this. And certainly never anyone like Eris. He'd deduced she came from money….not the kind of money that the daughter of the local car dealer in town always seemed to have….but the kind of money where you never even heard of them …the kind of people that own the color blue. It was the difference between being rich and unfathomable wealth.

Eris felt him pull away. When she couldn't trust his words, she knew she could always trust his eyes. Unlike all the sharks and sycophants she had grown up around, he was amazingly easy to read. In some things, anyway.

He averted his eyes. "It's just….I don't understand. Why me?" he admitted so softly, it was difficult to even hear. But all he felt was her wrapping herself around him to pull him close.

"Oh Daryl, you're kidding right?" she breathed into his lips. "I love you." She startled herself by admitting it…and became concerned at the look in Daryl's eyes. It didn't take her being a genius to figure out he was immediately uncomfortable.

"I don't mean to embarrass you or anything, but I just had to tell you," she explained.

"Gerl….ya ain't gotta say nuthin," he warned her. He didn't want her to think she had to say these things to get him to protect her.

"I do, Daryl," she licked the pulse point on his neck which caused him to groan out loud. "I can't go out tomorrow without telling you how I feel," her eyes were wide open as she admitted her most heartfelt feelings. "And if the world magically went back to normal, I would feel the exact same about you," she assured him, praying he would believe her. "I'm not sure you'd like Geneva very much…so we'd probably need to sell my flat." She teased as she pictured Daryl in a tux surrounded by all the bankers and politicians that her father liked her to socialize with… she grinned as she added the crossbow to the mental image. Boy would that make things more interesting.

* * *

"Same goes….I say jump?" Daryl waited for her response as they entered the small Hyundai.

"I know, I know, I say, how high," she responded by rote. "I got it…. I do not have a death wish." She ground out befor adding, "Besides, I really want us to make it back safe tonight," she responded saucily and gave him a quick wink as she climbed into the back seat, waiting for T-Dogg to join them. She couldn't help but meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. She blew him a kiss that only caused him to shake his head in frustration, as he struggled to disguise how much it pleased him. He felt like a pussy, but couldn't seem to help himself.

She sat in the backseat as Daryl drove them towards the most logical point where they would find this group. They kept two of the devices in this vehicle while leaving the other two behind, just in case. No one wanted to consider the 'just in case' but nonetheless it was an unspoken consideration. Eris activated both of them just in case she'd screwed something up just in case….

Daryl began to drive slower and more cautiously as they moved closer to the site they'd previously identified as the most likely place a group of that size would congregate. They came upon a sign that indicated the town of 'Woodbury' would be reached within 5 miles. She noticed Daryl's shoulders beginning to tense and his eyes failed to meet hers as they drove closer.

He parked the vehicle in a place he felt was dense enough to obscure it from the road. They grabbed debris and branches to further hide where the small SUV had pulled off and left a jammer in the vehicle, just in case. They carried the other device in their backpack. They carried food, water and medical supplies in a separate pack.

Eris had also fashioned a battery operated communications system using tiny earpieces and clip on microphones which allowed the three of them to communicate with each other. It operated on a lower frequency than the devices jammed. They still intended to rely on hand signals on the off chance these guys were able to monitor all frequencies.

After a preliminary sound check they entered the woods. It was an exhausting trip as they hiked at least 7 miles but they all became more encouraged when they heard a low humm in each of their earpieces. Another feature Eris added was that if the jamming system was engaged, they would each hear this low signal. It grew louder as they approached the town of Woodbury, giving them hope they were on the right track.

She glanced over to Daryl and T-Dogg to reassure herself that she wasn't just hearing things. She saw them both nod to her inquisition, giving her a tingle of hope.

She followed as they encountered a hastily built makeshift wall. This obviously had not been part of the original town structure, so it was easy to deduce this had been constructed since the apocalypse. Daryl's eyes and senses steered them clear of the old-school traps that had also been set. She stood by as T-Dogg gave Daryl a boost to get a glance of the 'town' layout.

They took their time quietly pulling the boards away from the fenced wall, where they could lean the boards back so no one would notice. This activity gave them time to hypothesize where Andrea and Michonne might likely be held. Once the opening was adequate, T-Dogg provided a knee for Daryl to step up on and scan the area. Daryl took his time watching and evaluating…and was able to quickly imprint the town's layout. He also identified an old house that had an armed guard out in front, where none of the others had.

This appeared to be an organized 'fort' as they all took in the guard changes at the main gate and the limited foot traffic along with how well they controlled the vehicles that came in and out. And no sign of women or children anywhere.

Daryl explained that it was important to wait until dusk before they made their move. But when Daryl gave the signal they all moved swiftly. Eris kept close to Daryl while T-Dogg was right on her back. They reached the rear of the guarded building that they hoped housed Andrea and Michonne. They moved quietly and deftly under the cover of darkness. They had apparently been protected so far by either the jamming device or sheer luck, so they felt confident enough to continue their mission.

After reaching what looked to be an old post-office, Eris continued to follow Daryl closely…but stilled as he reached the guard standing watch in front of the old home. Daryl silently snuck up behind the guard and Eris moved quickly to inject him with a healthy dose of Versed.

Daryl held the guard as he lost consciousness while the drug took effect and Eris and T-Dogg stripped him of his clothing. T-Dogg draped the guard jacket around Eris while she quickly re-assumed the guard's position. She kept watch while Daryl and T-Dogg stormed the building.

Eris stood guard, prepared to shoot if necessary while appreciating that Daryl had agreed to let her to do this. She refused to let either of them down, maintaining her composure even when she saw more guards walking down the street. She instinctively tilted her head down while gripping the shotgun …and even pretended to be grabbing a cigarette out of the wadded up pack shoved in the coat pocket. She heaved a sigh of relief when the other guards ignored her and continued marching down the middle of the street.

Eris tried not to be impatient as she kept watch…wishing they would hurry the hell up. To Eris, it seemed as if they'd been gone for hours, but it had really only been 5 minutes…10 at most. If she hadn't been so engrossed in worrying about more guards coming down the street, she might have heard the barely audible footprints approaching from the side in time.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh...thanks for your support and for taking the time to read this!


	12. Chapter 12Search and Rescue Part III

**Chapter 12 – Search & Rescue Part III **

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture the OC's

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Giles: Clive Owen

Chantal: Rachel Weiss

**Double update since I've been so poky!**

* * *

Eris twisted to the right, slowly pointing the gun in the direction of the slight rustling. Her trigger finger trembled as she prepared to squeeze... Until her eyes met the pair of tremulous blue eyes staring back at her. They belonged to a disheveled young boy…maybe 12 or 13 she estimated. She hadn't mentally prepared herself for this. She had never considered the possibility of actually murdering a child.

The boy held his finger to his lips in the universal symbol of 'shush'. With his eyes he silently pleaded with her not to shoot. He over to the side of the building, which effectively obscured him should anyone walk by.

"Are you here to take the ladies away from here?" came the tiny voice.

Eris nodded Yes.

"Please take me with you?" he pleaded. Eris couldn't ignore the raw emotion and fear in this child's voice.

"What's your name?"

"Sam,"

"Are your parents here?"

"No Mam,"

She was just about to ask why he wanted to leave with a bunch of strangers when Daryl and T-Dogg came charging out the front door, followed by Andrea and Michonne.

"Come on gerl…we gotta move," Daryl quietly ordered. Just then Daryl and T-Dogg ran into the small boy.

"He's coming with us," Eris commanded calmly. She didn't remember consciously making the decision, but something about him wouldn't let her leave him behind. Daryl threw an angry glance her way, but she only pulled the boycloser to her. Since they had no time for discussion, Daryl figured they would just have to deal with this later.

"We ain't gonna go slow fer ya …so keep up….and if you sound an alarm, you're DEAD!" Daryl warned and the child only had to look into Daryl's fierce gaze to realize how deadly serious he was.

They made their way back to the opening in the fence and methodically slipped through, leaning the boards back up making it look undisturbed.

* * *

The shouts of joy were overwhelming when they arrived back at the Big Jim's Fish Camp. Andrea and the others were eagerly welcomed with rowdy hugs and slaps on the back. The day's success was a huge boost to the group's diminishing morale.

Andrea introduced Michonne to everyone and T-Dogg introduced Sam around. Lori and Carol took Sam to meet Carl who was thrilled to have someone his age to play with.

"Thank you," Eris sidled up next to Daryl. He didn't need to ask what she was talking about… he knew it was about the boy. He felt a deep fear whispering in his ear..reminding him that picking up strays was gonna get him killed. That feeling responsible and protecting people only got ya killed. Caring got you killed. Loving...he couldn't even consider that now. Instead he chose to ignore the remindersof how that ship had done sailed ...and was mocking him as he resisted.

"Come on gerl….I think we're due fer a little bit a celebratin tonight," he growled into her ear, his stubble tickling her neck. She felt tingles down to her toes as she recognized the heat and desire in his eyes. God, this man turned her on with just his voice and the anticipation of his touch. If her papa could have found a way to bottle it up, he would have ...and sold it for a zillion dollars.

* * *

Carol, Lori and Maggie outdid themselves as they called everyone to the long table in the dining hall. Michonne, Andrea and Sam had ly showered...grateful for the fresh clothes and time alone from everyone. Unfortunately the best they could do for poor Sam were some of Beth's smaller clothes.

T-Dogg was soon popping open bottles of the wine as toasts all around were made. Daryl joined in by pulling out a bottle of Southern Comfort and drinking straight from the bottle. Tension was quickly eased and the happy stories started flowing….words slowly becoming more slurred…and hysterical.

Eris watched Sam taking all this in. The child seemed reticent and withdrawn as he observed and ate. And boy did Sam eat…grabbing double and triple helpings.

"Andrea?" Rick eventually spoke to the woman he'd been so quick to leave behind.

"Are you up to telling us what happened…who these people are and why they kidnapped you?"

They all watched Andrea take another big gulp of wine. T-Dogg immediately refilled the now empty glass, obviously worried about his friend.

"It's just really creepy. They've built what looks like a nice safe town…it's like Mayberry except he'd no Andy Griffith. The whole town is completely walled off. It's so surreal to just stroll down the street and not worry about walkers…you can almost pretend this never happened…almost," Andrea's voice was monotone and haunting as she recalled her first day in Woodbury. Eris noticed Sam shudder and cast his eyes down as he listened to Andrea speak.

"They call it Woodbury," Michonne jumped in...noticing that her frien was struggling. She knew something terrible had happened to Andrea after they had been separated…she just hadn't figured out what.

"There's this guy that's in charge of the place…he calls himself The Governor." Eris noticed Sam's hands begin shaking as Michonne spoke ... and how he clasped them tightly together to try and hide it. Andrea was trembling almost as badly.

"The Governor of Georgia? Does this mean there is a government still intact?" Lori asked hopefully. Andrea choked loudly at Lori's absurd notion.

"No, he's just some guy with delusions of power," Andrea didn't go into detail about her time spent with Phillip Black, aka The Governor. Just remembering her time with him chilled her to the bone. She took another healthy swig of wine.

"He's a bad man," suddenly Sam spoke up, surprising everyone then grabbing a big glass of wine and downing the whole thing before wiping his mouth with his shirtsleeve. Sam noticed everyone suddenly staring. Terrified and uncomfortable, he returned to shoveling food into his mouth.

"They know about Eris." Michonne revealed as she pointed to Eris. This bombshell made everyone drop their forks.

"What?" Eris and Daryl snapped simultaneously.

"You're Eris?" Sam was incredulous!

"I don't know the details," Michonne explained. "But we overheard the guards talking about finding Eris. They think her blood can cure those who've been bitten." Michonne rolled her eyes and snorted….until she looked around at everyone's serious face.

"It can't be true... tell me it isn't true, Eris?" Michonne asked directly while Sam continued staring incredulously at Eris.

"Did either of you tell them she was here," Daryl snapped back, feeling panic begin to form deep within.

"No, we said nothing. They never even asked us," Michonne replied as she realized her question had not been answered. That was likely an answer in and of itself.

"But, The Governor….he isn't the type that's going to quit," Andrea's eyes again became haunted. It was then she began to get choked up.

"Jeezus... he keeps his walker daughter chained up in his room. He still continues to feed her….. human beings." Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't continue as memories of what this sicko had forced her to witness came crashing down. "He thinks if he finds Eris and his daughter feeds on her, he'll get his daughter back...that she'll be healed."

Everyone gasped in horror. Sam began trembling again and couldn't control it this time. Instead Sam grabbed the nearest glass of wine off the table and gulped it down. That glass happened to be Carol's.

"Kid….what do ya know about all this?" Daryl snarled at the young boy sitting close to Eris.

Sam's hands were now shaking so badly after Daryl's verbal attack that he spilled wine on the table and his borrowed jeans.

"Daryl….stop it. You're terrifying him," Eris scolded Daryl. He watched Eris rubbing the boy's back in an attempt to alleviate the fear he had caused. Daryl clenched inwardly when he saw the boy flinched at Eris' simple touch of comfort. Daryl was all too familiar with that flinch...and knew the cause. It sickened him as he realized he had added to that.

Eris's hand moved slowly against the frail bony shoulder blades hiding under multiple layers of fabric the child had donned. Eris wasn't stupid though...she didn't miss the flinch. But she decided to take a chance by continuing her attempts at comfort. This time it was Rick who decided to try again with Sam.

"Sam….I know you're scared but I promise you...as an officer of the law...no one here is going to hurt you. But we need you tell us as much as you can about these people so we can protect ourselves, especially if they decide to come looking for us,"

Sam looked at Rick, then back at Eris … making sure to avoid Daryl, and then at all the faces around the table. Sam could tell these people were different. They'd brought him along rather than just killing him. They also cleaned him up, gave him fresh clothes not to mention the best meal he'd had in forever.

"They're right. The Guv is evil," Sam finally spoke. "If he doesn't think you are valuable….or doing your share…he either beats ya or feeds you to his daughter. The Governor tries to feed her everyday so she doesn't start getting like the others." He explained to the shock of everyone. "That's why they go out and kidnap people."

"What do you mean she doesn't get 'like the others'?" Rick probed.

"You know….they way they get all dissolvy and gross...and start to stink," Sam tried to explain how the Guv's daughter looked so different from the ones that walked around..

"Do you mean if a walker eats often enough, it won't decompose like the others?" Rick couldn't fathom feeding a walker….but still found himself looking over at Hershel who refused to meet his eyes.

"Walkers?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"It's just what we started calling these things," Glenn explained

"I don't know why exactly…but his daughter doesn't look like the others ya find walking around. I mean, she still tries to bite ya an' all, but her skin isn't all gross and she doesn't stink as bad," Everyone stared at this information in horror.

"Ok…so we know why this guy wants Eris," Rick continued. "But how did he find out about her in the first place?"

"A couple of days after I got to Woodbury the soldiers came back with two guys. The Governor really liked them 'cause they were really strong, and mean, and had better guns. Most of the folks The Gov brings into Woodbury are starving and grateful to be there….at first." Sam struggled to continue. "But not these guys...they walked in like everyone had been waitin' on their arrival."

"These guys were different. They weren't scrawny and desperate er nuthin. It was like there were from the military or something…so The Guv really liked them…and all the eqiupment and guns they had with them. Right away The Gov put those guys in charge of the town. That is until The Gov went through their belongings and found these papers about Eris," Sam turned to Eris. "The Gov went berserk when he found out these guys knew about a person that could cure the…walker disease and didn't tell him." Sam tried to use the same word these people had come up with. "The Guv actually put em in the jail a coupla days but he still spent hours in there every day. Still none of us could believe it when The Gov fed them to his daughter. After that, every soldier was ordered to go out and find Eris. He told them all she was nearby and they had to find her...or they would be next."

"Do you have any idea how they were able to take down that helicopter?" Rick needed to know.

"No, not really. But those men brought a bunch of fancy equipment with 'em…..and when the helicopters started coming around, someone overheard the Guv saying he worried that the helicopters were either looking for Eris or they were the ones that had her and were looking for the these guys that were after her."

"But the pilots kept yelling they'd never heard of Eris." Sam's voice was so sad as she finished.

"They didn't say where they were from or anything?" Rick maintained his calm questioning tone as hope of discovering where the helicopter was from began to vanish as Sam just shook his head 'no'.

Everyone sat around completely stunned at this information. Michonne now had a better idea of just how bad it had been for Andrea. She knew the Governor had taken a special interest in her gorgeous blonde friend, but she never expected anything like this. And she had a feeling it got worse than what Andrea had told.

"He's going to go nuts, when he realizes we've escaped," Michonne stated what all of them were silently worrying about.

"That means we can't just stay here then…at least not permanently," Rick announced, disappointed because it had seemed so safe for now. "We need to find a safe place that we can also defend."

Eris continued drinking….as much to calm the fears that were building deep in her bones. The idea that someone wanted to feed her a walker was terrifying. This was a thousand times worse than the guys that wanted to keep her as a personal blood bank. And now she'd dragged these innocent people into her danger.

"Do you think you were followed?" Rick demanded, his tone serious as he asked Daryl directly. figuring he would be the most likely to know if they had.

"Naw….. we're good fer now….and with the ease we got in and outta dat compound, I'm pretty sure those devices Eris made worked," he assured Rick as he took another swig out of the Southern Comfort.

"But we ain't but an hour away from dem…an' if they got the manpower and it won't take 'em all 'dat long to find us," Daryl reluctantly admitted to Rick.

Eris saw how this information affected Sam, so she cautiously wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders…feeling the trembling that consumed his body after Daryl spoke. This child was obviously beyond terrified of The Governor. She leaned down to whisper in Sam's ear.

"We need to get out of here immediately, don't we?" Eris asked Sam. Sam was stunned that the pretty lady had chosen him to ask. He'd already told them what he knew…but still she asked Sam? Sam looked into Eris' eyes and nodded YES. "As soon as possible…they won't stop."

Daryl glanced at Eris and couldn't miss the way her entire body tensed, not unlike a deer when it realized he had it in its sight.

* * *

Daryl couldn't find Eris anywhere. She wasn't in the RV and she wasn't in any of the cabins. He'd even checked with Andrea and Michonne who'd taken one of the free cabins but they hadn't seen her since dinner. He was becoming more concerned by the minute. He didn't want to yell out for her, but was worried he was running out of options. As he stood still in the moonlight he heard a choked sob in the distance.

"Eris," he whispered cautiously. He headed in the direction of the sobs to find her sitting against a tree with a half-empty bottle of wine beside her.

She wouldn't meet his eyes….instead simply laying her head down on her bent knees. She waited for him to yell at her for being out so far away. He slid down the tree and sat, grabbing her wine bottle to take a big swig himself. She raised her head to stare….not quite sure what to expect from him.

"You're not going to yell at me?" she slurred.

"Nawww," he just took another swig of wine.

"Hey!" she lamely protested, grabbing the bottle before he drank it all.

"Settle down, Tiger!" he warned. She despondently handed the bottle back to him as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Daryl," she whispered, looking defeated and broken.

"What the hell ya sorry fer….other than bogarting all the wine?" He felt a little pleased when she gave him a reluctant smile and adding a good-natured shove.

"Everything… Most recently, Sam…but also Giles using emotional blackmail to coerce you into demanding you risk your life to protect me…and then, the piece de resistance," she added with a drunken French accent. "This madman that wants to feed me to his dead daughter? I think that about covers the major things I'm sorry for. I haven't had a chance to tally up all the minor things." Her words continued to slur. She'd run here to be alone to consider the options and possibilities which tumbled around in her drunk brain. But there just weren't many viable options left to tumble so she ended up just sitting out here and drinking and staring at the stars.

"Gerl?" he growled. She tried her hardest not to let the tingle his voice incited override what needed to be done. "Tell me ya ain't plannin' on doin' somethin' stupid," he ground out, able to see that in spite of her being toasted she had already formulated some cockamamie plan.

"Daryl…. my presence puts everyone here in danger and you know it." her heart breaking at the thought of leaving these people whom she grown to love and care so much about. And the thought of leaving Daryl literally made her want to die.

"Eris," he warned. "I can tell ya've thought up some plan that I ain't gonna like," he held her shoulders in his hands, gripping them tighter and tighter until she began to wince.

"Daryl… I can't stay here…. not now that they're after me." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she revealed her intention. "I'm a risk to all of you. You heard Andrea and Michonne... and Sam. We know he has the manpower and resources to hunt me down. Do you really think this is a man who is going to give up on looking for me if he thinks I can save his daughter?" Daryl absorbed the weight of her words…forcing himself to tamp down the hurt building in his chest.

"Did ya just hear a damn werd ya said? I thought ya said ya was a damn genius….but yer ain't nuthin' but stupid!" he yelled at her…his words now slurring a bit as well. "This guy is nothing but a sick, fucked-up man. A man….that's all he is. A man that we defeated today with little more'n a trip to the Radio Shack and a short hike in the woods," he reminded her. Even Eris had to chuckle at how easy it had been.

"Listen to me Eris….I ain't ever gonna let anything happen to you…ya hear me" He wrapped her in his arms, ignoring how limp she'd gone, and his earlier reservations. "And that includes letting this fucker ever get to ya." he promised.

"But Daryl…. So many people have died because of me….died protecting me. I can't even think about living without you," she gripped his face in each of her hands, staring up at him with her mesmerizing green eyes. And in that single moment he felt love. It was a strange heady feeling...and he liked it...he liked it a lot.

"Gerl…I can tell ya still got some plan rattling around in that brain a yers," he accused, yet leaned his forehead to rest against hers. "But I need ya ta tell me what it is…. Ya gotta promise me ya ain't plannin' to do somethin' crazy like runnin' off on yer own?" he pleaded. And he wasn't the pleading sort of man.

It was when she shielded her eyes from him and reached for the wine that he knew for certain he'd hit the nail on the head. She did have a plan…it just likely didn't include him …or any of them. He forced himself to push back the hurt and remember she believed she was protecting them..protecting him. He'd never known what it was like to have someone want to protect him. But he knew he sure as shit didn't want to lose her because of it...no matter how good it felt. He had to convince her.

"Eris….let's say ya do run off on yer own to protect the group. But the Governor still finds us…what do ya think is gonna happen when they find Andrea and Michonne ...or even Sam...here? Do ya think we're in any less danger without you then with you? And how long do ya think yer gonna make it there on yer own?"

"Not only than… just look around ya! Every day we're at risk! That's the shit world we live in now….and goin' off on yer own ain't gonna make anyone here safer! And what's more likely? Someone getting bit by a walker and needin' ya to give blood…or one of those dim-fucks finding us?"

Eris stared at Daryl. Deep down she celieved he was right….her presence, or lack thereof did nothing to reduce the threat and was likely to endanger everyone even further. It's just she had just been feeling so guilty…and scared….and feeling like such a burden, and hating that there was nothing she could do about it. Except get everyone to safety.

"There's this place….a safe place Giles planned for us to go if the CDC didn't pan out." she began. "Giles was meticulous about planning ahead. And if that place didn't work out, he also had a plan C, D, E and F." Daryl's eyes narrowed as he processed what she was telling him.

"What do you think about all of us heading to this safehouse tomorrow?" she broached. Daryl felt his body relax as Eris abandoned her idea of leaving by herself.

"And why ya just telling me about this now?"

"At first I wasn't sure I could find it because I didn't have the maps….until we went back to the car. But then things just seemed so safe at the farm and nobody really seemed that intent on leaving." Daryl remembered all the chaos when they returned...and those few idyllic days before everything went to shit so fast.

"Exactly how far away is this place?" he asked in a calmer voice indicating his acceptance of her explanation.

"I'm not sure exactly….It looks to be a two to three hundred miles north west?" she estimated. "But if we have to take the back roads deep into the Smoky Mountains near the Tennessee, North Carolina border it's gonna take a lot longer."

"Is there room for everyone?" Daryl was deep in thought about this new plan.

"I don't know for sure," she admitted. "But I trust Giles. If this was his first choice, then it is likely the best. But whatever the size, we'll make room for everyone."

"We need to go talk to Rick….right now. Expect to leave first thing tomorrow….Together" He groaned as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. After breaking apart she rested her head on his shoulder and reached down to lace her fingers in between his and sat there for a while just staring at the moon and stars. Eventually Daryl stood and pulled her up with him.

"What's yer full name?" Daryl shocked her by asking something like that out of the blue as they walked back.

"Eris Elizabeth Bechtel."

* * *

It wasn't long until Rick agreed with the new plan to head to the safe house. They had all planned on leaving at first light, so everyone immediately began packing up the RV's and vehicles with everything except what they would need to sleep through the night.

Carol even cooked up some slow-cook oatmeal so breakfast could be served and eaten quickly. People were on edge, but seemed to be comforted by this new purpose and the hope of finding a safer place. Eris just prayed this place delivered.

Rick made sure everyone memorized the map and learn the directions by heart so if anyone got separated they could still make it. There was no mistaking this was going to be a simple afternoon drive. This drive that would have taken a few hours…would likely take days depending on what they ran into.

Eris realized her buzz was wearing off while she toted yet another heavy box of food into the RV. She startled when she felt a soft tug at her elbow on the way.

"Miss Eris….can I stay in the RV with you and Mister Daryl?" Sam stood so close with those big blue eyes looking terribly lost and scared.

"Sure…if you want to sweetie." Eris was a bit surprised at the request, especially after noting how Carol had taken to the child earlier. "Why don't I get you set up with a pillow and blanket so you can get some sleep. You must be exhausted and it's going to be an early morning." Eris put a soft hand and the thin shoulders.

"Hey…would you like some of that oatmeal Carol made for morning? She always puts lots of sugar and cinnamon in it." Sam's eyes lit up at the offer.

Eris got Sam settled on the sofa, snuggly wrapped in blankets before she put away the last box in the RV. As she ran back from the kitchen with that bowl of oatmeal, Daryl caught up with her.

"Sneaking oatmeal?" Daryl teased.

"It's for Sam…he's sleeping on the couch, poor little thing was still starving." Eris couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid. Daryl nodded, remembering how the kid flinched and instinctively knew he had endured a lot worse than being hungry.

"I've got first watch…so I'll be in after a bit." He felt a deep satisfaction when she expressed how disappointed she was he wasn't there with her. "I don't wanna come in and find you surrounded by a bunch of books on your lap ok? Get some sleep. We're gonna leave at dawn." She loved how he growled as he warned her.

Eris reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hurry…and you... be careful." she kissed him one more time before he left.

* * *

She awoke before dawn with her head resting on Daryl's shoulder and his arm wrapped snugly around her waist. She took advantage of this moment to observe Daryl's face in the dim light. Gone were the constant frown lines and tightened expression around his lips.

She knew they needed to get going soon, but she took a moment to run her fingers reverently along his faded scars. He'd never told her how he'd ended up with them…and she had never asked.

It was about that time she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she knew he was no longer asleep and turned over to face him.

"Good morning," she threaded her smooth legs between his.

"It woulda been better if ya hadn't let the kid sleep in here with us," his voice was still husky from sleep and a little cranky since they hadn't had sex last night.

"I'm sorry," Eris rubbed against him. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yea, you better," he teased. "Now stop starting shit we cain't finish, gerl," he groaned in frustration. "I gotta take a piss," he pulled away and entered the small bathroom.

Eris jerked up and reached for a weapon when she heard a high-pitched scream…followed by Daryl yelling, "What the fuck?"

Daryl scrambled out of the bathroom yet signaling to put her weapon away.

"What's going on Daryl?"

"He … he ainta he!" he struggled to explain.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a gerl…She's a gerl, I mean," Daryl sputtered and slightly embarrassed about walking in on her.

Eris saw 'Sam' shyly exiting the small bathroom and stood there absolutely terrified.

"Sam?" Eris questioned.

"It's Samantha," the young teen answered.

* * *

Sorry for a mild cliffhanger...It's just I love them so much and it gives me such a good stopping point.

Please Review and tell me what you're thinking!


	13. Chapter 13Hurt

**Chapter 13 – New Beginnings **

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture the OC's

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Giles: Clive Owen

Chantal: Rachel Weiss

* * *

**XxNeverxLosexHopexX: ** I'm so glad you like this and have followed this little ditty. Thank you for your kind words.

**Nymphchild:** Love you. If anyone hasn't ready Nymphchild's 'Keeping the Silence"...you should. Awesome!

**LadyLecter47:** Thank you. I'm working on the followup now, so hopefully there won't be such a delay.

**Emberka-2012**: I'm gonna slowly unfold Sam's experience.

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere:** Love you and loved talking to you on PM. So cool to know this is international. You always give awesome feedback!

**Leyshla Gisel: ** I'm an engineer so by definition, a techno-geek. Feel obliged to make sure what I'm writing is half-way plausible.

** New Follows:** Band131, periandixon (planning on finishing Long Road Home...but tough to write both), babeelove, Klreyes91, Druid Archer, ooglicunt

Note: I just want to thank all of you have taken the time to drop me a line to give me encouragement. This chapter makes me sad...but had to go there. Sorry, in advance!

**So Here We Go:**

* * *

Daryl stood there clenching his fists… staring at the Sam…trying to figure out he hadn't figured out she was a girl right away. Now that he knew, it was so obvious. He kept mentally kicking himself, wondering if there was anything else he'd missed...like if they'd been followed. His constantly thinking about Eris was making him sloppy.

Out of pure instinct to soothe, Eris reached out her arms …welcoming Sam to come to her. But Sam wouldn't move despite how much she wanted to. Sam actually looked to Daryl to try and gage what he might do to her...never misunderstanding the connection between the Miss Eris and Mister Daryl. It was only when Daryl gave her a slight nod that she gave in and fell on top of Eris.

"Sweetie…it's ok…everything's gonna be ok," Eris held her and ran her hands rhythmically up and down her frail back. Daryl sat on the side of the bed and watched how Eris cared for the young girl. He didn't want to even think about the abuse he was sure she had gone through, so bad that she was flinching at the merest touch. He forced himself to not think about it. It hurt too much.

When Sam had eventually had been soothed back to sleep, Eris whispered in her ear that Daryl was going to sleep on the bed beside her and asked if it was ok. The sleepy girl nodded yes and they were all able to get another couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

Sam suddenly jerked awake to find herself in an unfamiliar environment. The weird thing was that she wasn't hungry…at least not like she usually was. And she didn't disgust herself with her own filth and body odor . And she was snuggled up to the most beautiful lady she had ever seen. Instinctively she snuggled down closer to the woman…comforted as the arms tightened around her. She hadn't been so comfortable…or slept so well in months.

Sam couldn't ignore the warmth on the other side of her. She slowly twisted away from the pretty lady to see the angry man asleep beside. But sleeping, he didn't look nearly so angry. Something about him made her know that he understood...understood what she had been through. Like recognizes like, her momma had said.

She still jerked up, unable to control the fear coursed through her…unconsciously reaching out for anything to protect herself with. It was the pretty lady that wrapped her arms around her and whispering "It's ok…It's ok baby….I'm here…no one will hurt you." Eris words whispered the words in her ear over and over until she eventually went slack.

"Sam….do you remember where you are?" Eris asked and Sam nodded yes. "And you remember Mister Daryl?" Sam became visibly more tense at the question but she nodded yes again. Eris hated the thought this girl would be so afraid of the man she loved….it hurt for some reason.

"Sweetie…I promise, Mister Daryl will never hurt you. He is a good man and we will take care of you…you don't have to be afraid anymore," the pretty lady kept holding her and rubbing her back. Sam desperately wanted to believe her…but everything she had experienced told her this was a trap…that the lady was lying. She decided her best bet was to go limp…and go along. The way she always had. It had kept her alive so far hadn't it?

* * *

The morning went by in a blur. Everyone seemed to know what to do, except for Sam who was in a daze just trying to remember who everyone was. Everyone was on edge in light of what they learned last night. Still, the short-haired, almost bald woman made it a point to bring another bowl of that delicious oatmeal to Sam. Sam tried not to let on she was as hungry as she was, and gratefully accepted the bowl. Sam couldn't quite believe it, but Carol actually seemed pleased when Sam came skulking back to ask for thirds. She couldn't forget the hauntingly, sad look in the woman's eyes.

Sam felt a bit more comfortable when she found out Mister Daryl was going to ride his motorcycle in front of them while she rode in the RV with Eris. Sam actually relaxed as she sat beside Eris in the most gigantic leather chair she'd ever seen, and they slowly followed the back roads to this hopefully safe destination.

After listening to everyone in Woodbury constantly talk and whisper about a mythical 'Eris', she couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she was sitting next to her. It was awesome. Not only that, but Eris was so nice her. And neither she nor Daryl had told anyone else she was a girl. Everyone else just kept treating her like a boy which suited her fine.

Eris kept glancing sideways at the young girl to her right. She seemed to be happy playing around in the big seat next to her. She didn't want to upset her while they drove, so Eris figured she would stick to neutral topics.

"Sam….do you want to play some music. I think there are some CD's back there. Do you mind looking around?" Eris asked. She was on edge with Daryl leading the way and riding solo on his motorcycle. She constantly was worried he would get hurt. And it was her grand plan that had them heading this direction (opposite of what T-Dogg wanted which was to head toward the ocean) and she was scared as shit it wouldn't pan out...and everyone would blame her. She glanced over at her guns once more and at her knive sheathed at her ankle…..just in case.

Sam jumped down to rummage through the various packs and boxes. But she came up with nothing. She hated to admit to Eris she couldn't find anything, fearing the woman would teach her a lesson… typical of her previous experiences.

Eris noticed how tense Sam was when she returned empty handed. She glanced over and asked "Nothing?" in a questioning tone.

Sam just nodded "No" and prayed Eris wouldn't stop and throw her out. To her surprise Eris just asked if she knew any songs. When she didn't speak up, Eris just started singing her own song. It was a dorky 'Taylor Swift' song that she'd heard on the radio recently… She'd always liked how it made her feel, so she had bought the CD despite the crap she'd received from Giles and Chantal everytime she played it in the limo.

Before Sam realized what she was doing she found herself singing along with Eris. After 'Love Story", Eris started singing 'Mean', which only made Sam laugh…but still she joined it.

"_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_ Why you gotta be so mean?"_

They were both singing so loud and silly, they just ended up laughing at each other. Sam looked over at Eris and wondered if this woman would ever hurt her….it was becoming harder and harder to believe.

After they finished a couple more pretty decent sounding Taylor Swift renditions, Eris decided to try talking to her.

"Sam…you sing really well." Eris wasn't lying. Even though they were horsing around, Sam couldn't hide the pitch and quality of her voice. Sam just shrugged and leaned her head against the window.

"But I wish you'd let us know if you want us to keep pretending you're a boy …or not?" Eris asked. She knew what it was like to be terrified and alone in the world so she figured the best thing was to let Sam decide.

Sam turned to look at Eris…stunned that she was even being given an option. She kept trying to figure out when the axe would fall on this dream.

"Ummm, I don't know." She said softly to Eris. "I'm just getting used to everyone…and I kinda can't believe that you're even giving me a choice?" Sam paused before she admitted her fears to Eris.

Eris kept her eyes on the road, but still managed to periodically glance sideways at the tiny girl who had curled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Sweetie…I know what it's like to join this group ….and feel so alone and scared it physically hurts. But these are good people…and they will accept you as you are, I promise." Eris swore to the girl. She waited for Sam to say something, but when she didn't Eris decided she would keep on.

"Listen…we all want you here with us…But more importantly, I want you here!" Eris couldn't deny that she felt a connection to this child. "But I don't want you to be afraid. There is nobody in this group you need to fear." Eris reached her hand over to rest on top of Sam's bony knee.

"But what about Mister Daryl? He's scary," Sam admitted. But when Miss Eris softened and began to smile slightly, Sam felt a little bit better.

"Ahhhh yes… Mister Daryl?" Eris had to think about how best to explain things.

"I want you to know a few things about Mister Daryl. He is the most caring, honest, loving man I've ever me. I know Mister Daryl might seem scary at first. But it's only because he's had to fight people like This Governor all his life…so he's cautious, just like you. But once he's sure you're on his side…. you couldn't ask for a better friend. Do you understand?" Eris looked over at Sam as she absorbed all this information. Unfortunately it reminded her of her papa…her papa who had gone up against the Guv when he first tried to feed someone to his daughter. Miss Eris obviously liked Mister Daryl a lot. Sam realized she didn't want what happened to her papa to happen to Mister Daryl.

Eris saw Sam wiping away tears.

"Sweetie…what's the matter?"

"Do you love Mister Daryl?" Eris wasn't so sure it was a question but more of a statement. But Sam seemed pleased by the nod of Eris' head.

"My mom and dad love each other...Mister Daryl looks at you the way my dad looked at my mom," Sam said quietly.

"The Guv likes to kill people that love each other," Sam said…her voice suddenly void of emotion. Eris found herself feeling a hatred for this man on a physical and visceral level…a man she didn't even know.

"That's why we are leaving….so you never have to worry about that sick man ever again. I wish we had the manpower to go in and stop him from hurting anyone else. But right now, we need to find a safe place," Eris tried to explain. She eventually felt Sam reach her hand under hers and hold her hand. Eris felt her heart hitch at that simple action.

They sat there a long while … hands interlaced while they drove … not even talking or singing. Until Eris decided to break the silence.

"Sam….you never did tell me before. It doesn't matter to me….I completely understand why you did it and I admire you for your intelligence….and I know Daryl does too." Eris knew the girl was still afraid of Daryl and Eris really wanted Sam to trust Daryl.

Sam sat there a long time while they drove, absorbing everything Eris had said to her. For now…just staring out the window was enough. Every so often they would see a …walker. Sam decided the term 'walker' was spot on.

"I want to be Samantha….my dad always called me his Sammie!" the girl finally revealed. Eris just gave her a quick glance and nodded.

"Miss Eris….do you love Mister Daryl?" Sam asked…for some reason hoping the answer was yes. At first Eris was taken aback by the audacity of the question but knew in her heart it would be cowardly of her to lie….especially after Sam had revealed so much to her.

Eris couldn't vocalize her feelings…but simply nodded 'yes'. She glanced over at Sam who seemed to like her response.

Taking the backroads took longer than they had anticipated. Everyone was tense and on edge as they made camp when Rick had picked. It was an abandoned old farmhouse that wasn't as nice as the Greene's but still relatively sheltered and off the beaten path. But truth be told, the last few days had spoiled them They still didn't have water or gas…for now, but no one felt safe by any means.

Eris joined the others as they began hanging the makeshift warning system they'd built out of tin cans and wire. Eris couldn't believe that this is what security had come down to. But Giles and Chantal had perpetually pounded into her the value of simple 'old school' techniques. Giles would always leave a string at the door or sprinkle salt on the floor so they would know if there had been an intruder.

'Miss Eris…" Sam came up and tugged her elbow "Can I stay with you and Mister Daryl tonight?"

"Of course you can….you can sleep with us in the RV tonight ok!" she reminded Sam who seemed to visibly relax at the news.

"But why is Mister Daryl setting up a tent over there?" Sam's eyes appeared confused by Eris.

"Huh?" Eris was confused and then hurt when Sam pointed over to the spot where Daryl was setting up a tent just beside the two RV's.

Sam stood and watched while Eris abandoned her task to march deliberately over to Daryl.

"What are you doing?" Eris demanded, putting her hands on her hips as she placed herself between him and his task.

"'The fuck it look like," Daryl snarled, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Given that my genius intellect has been independently verified by multiple sources, I feel fairly confident in my assertion in that it looks like you are setting up a tent…which is 'fuckin' perculiar, since you and I sleep together in the RV." She replied with as much sarcasm as she could must, doing her best to cover the hurt.

"I'm sleepin' out here," was all Daryl said as he bypassed her to continue inserting the flexible poles through the slots.

"Daryl, why? Why are you doing this... pulling away from me….from us?" she tried her damndest to control the quiver in her voice as emotion overtook her.

"Ain't no 'us'. Never was." Daryl lied as he forced himself to tamp down the hurt that was bubbling up in the back of his throat...threatening to suffocate him.

"You're a liar Daryl Dixon," Eris hated the way her stomach kept clenching in pain as hurt began coursing through her. "I don't know why you're doing this to us…but there is an 'us' and I won't let you rob us of that," she yelled and forced herself and stood directly up against him. "I won't let you cheapen it." Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

He had to push her away… had to create distance between them. Since it seemed evident she was determined on picking up every stray she came across. He knew it was only going to get her killed…it was just a matter of time. And would only get him killed if he didn't distance himself. At least that was the reason he told himself….the one he acknowledged.

"Tell yerself whatever ya gotta…. But ya ain't nuthin' more'n a piece," he invoked Merle's vernacular to get his point across. "An' pretty easy at 'dat," He attempted to shield himself from the physical pain that shot through his gut as he watched hurt wash over her face. He knew she didn't have the experience to 'front' so every hurt she felt was visible….and cut through him like a knife. It cut worse as he watched her turn and walk away.

Dinner around the fire with everyone was tough, but Eris did her best to focus on Sam. The girl had consented to letting everyone else know she was a girl so there was a lot of discussion about thw why's and how's. In the end, the only one who was truly upset was Carl who actually had liked the idea of hanging out with an older boy. But it wasn't long before he got over it and Sam and Carl were playing around the camp.

Eris did her best to not think about Daryl…but the exercise proved futile. But when she thought it through, she realized his behavior was dangerously close to becoming a pattern. Whenever Eris did something of her own accord…that Daryl either didn't like or agree with, he bolted. He said hateful things to push her away, and he'd done it one purpose. She didn't believe anything he'd said….but she didn't really care whether he meant them or not right now. He said them…and he'd done it specifically to hurt her. She wasn't sure if that was something she could forgive.

But what was even worse was the way Michonne had sidled up to Daryl at dinner. Apparently their little discussion earlier had been viewed by others…and it appeared to leave a giant 'vacancy open' sign for some people. Eris couldn't ignore the way the woman got him another plate of food, nor the way she frequently touched him as she sat beside him.

"Sam….let's head to bed ok," Eris gathered the obviously tired girl up and shuffled her into the RV, doing her best to ignore Daryl. She didn't make Sam take a shower, instead choosing to conserve the water they still had in the tanks.

"Is Mister Daryl mad?" Sam asked Eris who lay beside her.

"Dogs get mad…people get angry. And yeah….I think he is angry." Eris answered honestly but refusing to verbalize it was because she had brought Sam along.

"You're beautiful and nice and perfect….and he is stupid...if he doesn't see it." Came the sleepy words before Sam's eyes closed and she fell soundly asleep.

"And you are perfect," Eris whispered to the young teen as she fell asleep curled up next to her, hating how her the sharpness of her frail bones protruded against her hand.

* * *

Eris did her best to fall asleep. She read for a while…then stared at the ceiling for a few hours until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to Daryl…find out what was driving this abrupt change. She quietly put some shoes on, grabbed her flashlight and stepped out of the RV. She crept over to Daryl's tent but when she looked in, he wasn't there. Eris frowned as concern swept through her. Where the hell was he? Was he hurt?

She shone the flashlight around and she thought she heard him mumbling faintly off in the distance…so she followed the sound.

She gasped out loud at the sight that was illuminated by her flashlight. She literally felt he heart collapse in on itself….This was what a heart attack must feel like, she processed this in some distant area of her mind that was still able to form thought. Daryl had his jeans bunched down around his knees and was mid-thrust in Michonne who had her legs wrapped around him while she was pinned against the tree. Eris wasn't so naïve that she didn't know what was going on here.

Daryl and Michonne both turned at the unexpected intrusion. Daryl appeared shocked but Michonne only appeared irritated.

Daryl watched Eris drop the flashlight and run away. He knew that look on her face would haunt him until the day he died. He tried to tell himself this was what he needed to happen, but felt his dick literally go limp inside Michonne.

Michonne reached down to grab him…to stroke him back to hardness so she could still reach satisfaction. But he only felt sick. Instead he roughly shoved her off him, "Get the fuck off me," he snarled as he skulked away. He vaguely remembered hearing the words, "fucking asshole," in the distance. 'You have no idea', he mumbled as he threw himself into his tent and grabbed the remaining full bottle of Southern Comfort that was lying on the floor. He chose to ignore the empty bottle lying beside it. That empty bottle was largely the reason he had even sought comfort with another woman…a woman he didn't really like. The bottle lay there, tormenting him as he sucked more and more liquor to try and banish the memory of Eris and the look of such hurt and disappointment on her face.


	14. Chapter 14 Safe & Sound? Maybe

**Chapter 14: Safe and Sound? Maybe!**

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture Eris.

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Mike: Josh Brolin

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow everyone! I knew the last chapter was a gritty read…but I had no idea this would upset everyone so much. I'm flattered some of you have become so invested in this story and what the characters do. Since I love happy endings, rest assured everything will work out. It just won't happen overnight. Trust has to be rebuilt. I want to reflect how deep Daryl's fears go as well as his emotional immaturity.

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: Thanks for bearing with me. Your reviews are always so insightful.

**GypsyWitchBaby**** :** You were so kind and I loved your review. Thank you for picking up on my attempts at nuance. And for the other thing I pm'd you about...you're just awesome :)

**Nymphchild**** :** Yes…I did. I went there.

**Caffiend04****:** I think Eris was pretty shocked as well.

**Leyshla Gisel:** He'll fix it. But it's not going to be easy.

**XxNeverxLosexHopexX:** I'm sorry. Please forgive me?

**'Anonymus' & Guests:** I'm sorry you were so upset. I hope you hang with 'Eris' and give Daryl another chance! Eris will...eventually. Thank you for caring so much.

**And here we go!**

* * *

Eris had never felt so horrible and emotionally drained in her life. Last night was one of the worst she could remember. Her stomach had churned all night, even after throwing up when she reached the RV.

Morning arrived all too quickly. Eris threw on some clothes, ran a brush roughly through her hair and brushd her teeth. At breakfast, she completely avoided eye contact with Daryl and Michonne. So she was actualled quite startled when Michonne came up to her after breakfast.

"I believe you dropped this," Michonne handed her the flashlight. She jerked her head up at the obvious reminder that last night hadn't actually been a dream. She gathered enough composure to keep herself from attacking the woman in front of her. Instead she raised her head proudly….as she had been taught to do her entire life. But she couldn't ignore the look on Daryl's face as she met his eyes a couple of yards away. She held her head up high…and smiled her most gracious smile as she accepted the flashlight.

"Yes…I do recall dropping it last night. I was looking for the trash….and apparently I found it," she held the flashlight firmly in her had, gave one last look at Daryl before she turned and stepped into the RV. Daryl knew he was trash...but to hear Eris say it? He was stunned it hurt as much as it did.

* * *

Carol was the only one willing to go near Daryl in his obvious foul temper. He'd slept fitfully at best and his head was pounding through his skull like a jackhammer and his stomach burned like fire.

Daryl glanced down at Carol's outstretched hand holding a handful of Motrin. In her other hand was a bottle of Coke, one of the cold ones. Nectar of the gods. He accepted both, more grateful than Carol would ever know.

Carol didn't intrude by asking him what was wrong. She just patted his back and gave him another one of her soul penetrating gazes.

He gave Carol a brief look of appreciation before stepping aside to down the analgesics with the soda. He just wished it could take away more than the hangover pain. He'd been so pissed ….and scared when Eris had so casually brought the kid along yesterday. It had been one thing when he didn't care about anyone or anything but keeping himself alive...but once he realized how much Eris mattered to him, he'd thought he could somehow go back and prevent himself from experiencing the excruciating pain when she died.

Yesterday, he just couldn't get the image of her lifeless body being fed to this madman's kid out of his mind. It didn't make him sad or even pissed like when they found Sophia or when Merle had been chained to that roof. Itwas an intense searing terror that he wasn't sure he could bear. And it was only a matter of time…and now with the kid. She reminded him so much of Sophia.

He had just wanted it all to stop…to not care anymore…not be so fuckin' terrified. And after the first bottle, he actually seemed to not care. For a while at least. But then he'd gone off in the woods to take a piss….and Michonne came up behind him. All he could focus on was that she was not Eris. Over and over, repeating in his head…'Not Eris.' As long as she wasn't Eris, he couldn't be hurt. It numbed him….to just go through the motions and not care. Just like before the world went to shit…just a drunken fuck with some nobody.

But the look on Eris' face was burned into his mind. 'I can't get her out of my head,' he lamented. He'd done some shitty things in his life….but this made him feel the worst. 'She hates me….and she'll never ever forgive me.'

* * *

Daryl lead the way as they continued toward the destination Giles had mapped out. The roads were becoming more and more isolated, which was actually a good thing. The number of walkers they encountered diminished exponentially as they wound their way deep into the Smoky Mountains.

It was dusk when they arrived at the obscure destination. If they hadn't had a map…they never would have found this place. They'd been driving for at least an hour on an obscure dirt road that didn't even exist on the Rand McNally map.

Eris raced out of the RV with Sam right on her heels. The entire day the girl had been shadowing Eris….sensing the overwhelming sadness that had engulfed the woman. The woman she owed her life to.

Eris began running back and forth along the gated entrance, feeling all around the brick wall. Eris had seen Giles get them into safe houses before and knew there was always an entrance device somewhere…or a communication device. But it was never in plain view. Everyone watched helplessly as Eris ran her hands along every obscure place around the gated entrance.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stepped closer to Eris, to protect her. That is until Sam literally bared her teeth and snarled at Daryl when he neared Eris… Sam felt satisfied when Daryl backed away.

Eris smiled with relief when she finally felt a control panel under her fingertips. It wasn't easy. She had to reach her hand far behind the wall before she felt anything. She didn't know what buttons to push, so she just began pushing them all. The whole time shouting, "It's me, Eris! Giles and Chantal sent me here…please let us in."

Suddenly they watched as the wrought iron gates started slowly opening….it reminded some of them the way the CDC gates had opened. None of them could forget how that turned out.

* * *

"What do you think this place is," Sam asked Eris after they were back in the RV.

"Sweetie…I have no idea. Hopefully it's safety," Eris prayed as she drove in. In the rearview mirror she watched the gates close ominously behind them.

"Holy shit," Sam gasped as they drove up to what appeared to be a large elegant hotel. It wasn't gigantic…but it was the type of place Eris was familiar with. The type of place that never had to advertise.

Eris gave Sam a disapproving look at her foul language, which garnered an eyeroll from Sam.

"Do you think they will let us stay here?" Sam asked, not quite believing how her life had changed for the better.

"They let us in didn't they?" Eris answered with more confidence than she felt. Sam wasn't fooled…nor did she miss the tension in Eris' shoulders.

She put the RV in park and raced out to be the first one at the door. She never anticipated Daryl would push her back …aiming his deadly crossbow at the doors.

The handsome man that answered seemed shocked, but not frightened at the crossbow aiming directly at his head. The man simply ignored Daryl and rushed to reach Eris, embracing her.

"Eris….I've been so worried," Daryl stilled. He was helpless to move against tis prick as he watched this man putting his hands on his woman. He felt his bow finger twitch as the thought of ending this fucker felt better and better. But when Rick placed a hand on his shoulder…urging him to stand down…he did. He didn't like it but he did it.

They were welcomed into the elegant, yet understated lobby. The fresh flowers were long since gone….but no one could miss that this place somehow still had air conditioning. You could almost hear the collective sigh as they all entered to lobby. They knew it wouldn't be long until winter set in…and if this place had AC it likely would have heat.

"Eris…I know you don't know me. But I'm Mike. Giles told me to expect you." This guy still had his arms around Eris' shoulders the whole time he talked.

"Where are they?" Mike asked, his eyes narrowing. "Are they still out there casing the joint?"

"No," Eris did her best to keep her voice from cracking. "They aren't outside. Giles and Chantal …..they didn't make it . They were killed."

"Oh," Mike didn't know what to say. "Jeez, I'm so sorry. I know how they both felt about you." It was all he could think of.

"It's getting late. Why don't we get everyone into a room and then something to eat…ok?" he looked around at everyone to make sure that was acceptable. The only one that seemed unhappy about the news was the crossbow dude. Mike made a special note to ask Eris about him….to make sure he wasn't going to be a problem. He didn't need any trouble…and he wasn't afraid of doing what was necessary to take care of it. He might be playing the role of innkeeper now…but he had been trained to blend in and look like whatever people expected…and he was quite good at it.

"Thank you….Mike," Eris whispered….as she regained her composure.

"As you can guess….all the rooms are empty. Feel free to grab whichever ones you like. Still…it would be best to stay near one another" Mike recommended, using his hotel concierge voice.

Daryl hated this guy… and he was just the type of guy that Eris should be with.

Everyone threw their things into the room of their choice. Sam and Eris had picked a large room with a luxurious en suite bathroom. Sam immediately jumped into the giant basin tub. Eris was surprised...and pleased that Sam had elected to stay with Eris.

* * *

Eris sat by Sam at the large mahogany dining table as everyone greedily ate steak, baked potatoes and broccoli. The fresh ingredients had long ago spoiled…but there was still plenty of frozen. And the wine….that was just perfect. Mike opened up multiple bottles of an expensive vintages and T-Dogg assumed the role of sommelier, making sure everyone always a full glass….but not Sam. In a show of defiance the girl took a big slurp out of Carol's glass again, pretending to ignore Eris' disapproving glare. Sam just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "What?" in the most innocent manner.

"What is this place? This obviously is not a Holiday Inn Express?" Rick asked Mike who sat comfortably beside him. It had taken Mike less than a second to glean Rick had assumed the role of leader. But still Mike turned to Eris and then back to Rick again before he spoke, as if deciding how much to reveal.

"Have you ever heard of 'Project Greek Island'?" Mike posed the question to Rick, who just stared back blankly, nodding his head 'no'. It was Glenn, who perked up and started speaking.

"Yeah…I have. Back in the 50's the government started building a secret bunker underneath the famous Greenbriar Hotel in Virginia to house members of Congress in the event of a national disaster. What was amazing was how no one knew what was going on during the construction." Maggie squeezed his hand, impressed Glenn was more comfortable exhibiting his obvious intelligence.

"Excellent, Glenn. You are spot on." Mike complimented. "But the Greenbriar wasn't the only hotel with secret facilities under construction…when word started getting out, and technology started to improve, the decision was made to build smaller facilities in every state."

"Are you saying this is one of those places?" Rick asked, still not comprehending all of the implications. Mike nodded.

"Does that mean there is an underground bunker here….with supplies?" Lori interjected. Again, Mike only nodded.

"And fully outfitted medical facilities," Mike confirmed. He didn't miss Lori's now visible baby bump. Lori audibly sighed with relief and leaned into Rick's embrace….both of them feeling real hope for the first time in a long while.

"What about government officials? Are they here?" Glenn asked, not forgetting the original purpose of these bunkers.

"No one ever made it here...it all happened too quickly. I got some calls, but no one ever made it. Until you guys." Mike explained.

Daryl kept watching Mike who sat next to Eris. He hated the way the man always took an opportunity to touch her arm, or casually rest his arm on the back of her chair. But as much as he wanted to drown his pain again in all the booze that was near….he was still too wrecked from last night to stomach any more. But he didn't miss how Mike kept refilling Eris' glass.

"Eris….we all need to thank you for bringing us here," Rick said out loud and he raised his glass, Lori joining him with a huge smile for Eris. "And Mike….thank you for letting us stay." The fact that Daryl didn't raise his glass did not go unnoticed by Eris…..or Mike.

"So, is there anything fun to do here?" Carl asked, looking like the kid he was for the first time in a long while.

"As a matter of fact we do. There's an indoor pool and an outdoor pool." Carl lit up at the idea of actually going swimming.

"How do you keep all of this still running?" Glenn asked Mike.

"Since this facility was to be used as a shelter for government officials in case of a disaster, they installed solar and windmills all over the property. When guests first started to comment on them, we just bragged about what a 'green' environmentally responsible hotel this was. Of course we also have generators and underground fuel tanks…but they are only required to augment the power grid. The golf course is, as you can expect is overgrown now but the tennis courts are still fine."

T-Dogged snarfed his wine when he broke out in laughter at the thought of playing a round of golf in a zombie apocalypse. Adds a whole new spin on course hazards.

"There's also video games, dvd's and such in the rec room. Is anyone up for a quick tour?" Mike looked around at the table of eager faces.

* * *

Eris sent Sam off with Carl and Mike to play games so she could help Carol with the dishes. Carol knew something was up with Eris…heck everyone noticed the estrangement between her and Daryl. Carol worried about what to say to her…if she should say anything at all.

"Daryl's hurting too, you know" Carol softly broached the subject as passed another clean, wet plate to Eris who was drying the dishes.

Eris started gripping the plate so tightly Carol worried it might actually shatter in the her hands. "Yeah well, you won't need to worry too much….he's got someone to help him get over it," she replied sarcastically as images of Michonne and Daryl flooded her being.

"Oh honey….he didn't," Carol's heart broke, as much for Daryl as it did for Eris. She couldn't fathom why Daryl would hurt Eris like this. He was obviously in love with her. Why he was self-sabotaging like this? But the tears in Eris' eyes told her he had done something really, really stupid.

"What happened honey?" Carol whispered, even though it was going to be a difficult thing to hear. Eris' eyes pooled with unshed tears as she was faced with actually verbalizing what happened. It made it real somehow….not just a horrible nightmare.

"Last night….I just couldn't sleep after the argument we had earlier. I just wanted to talk to him…. but he wasn't in his tent. " Carol's heart clenched knowing exactly where this story was going.

"I thought I heard something in the distance. And I did. It was him having sex with Michonne," Eris sobbed as the dam of tears broke. Carol pulled the trembling woman into her arms as her body wracked with sobs.

"It hurts…it hurts so much. I'd never been with anyone before Daryl…and now, I don't know how to do this," Eris hiccupped between words. "I just don't know how to pretend it doesn't matter? That I don't care."

"You're doing great. I know it hurts but it will get better, I promise." Carol kept up her soothing words. "Just remember, you have nothing to apologize for…you can hold your head high."

"It hurts… just to look at him. And the idea of him with Michonne... it makes me ill. I don't know how I'll be able to stand it." Eris wiped her eyes with the dry cloth.

"I know that is something you never have to worry about," Carol promised, recalling the way Daryl visibly recoiled at Michonne's touch this morning.

"Try and keep busy and focus your energies on more productive matters." Carol advised. At least that was something Eris knew how to do. She'd spent a lifetime at it.

Mike walked in and gave a muffled cough…discretely announcing his presence. He never let on that he'd been listening to every word from the hallway.

* * *

"And we are finally nearing the end. Here we have the library," Mike placed his hand on the small of Eris' back, guiding her forward. Mike took great pleasure at the looks of disgust he kept getting from Daryl. And when the others weren't looking, Mike returned the look. The lines were drawn.

"And over here," Mike opened up a set of double-doors, "Was where there would be dancing and live music."Mike was back in concierge mode.

"Dancing?" Maggie's eyes lit up as she pulled Glenn into the room.

"No way…Nuh Unh." Glenn protested but Maggie only smiled her smile and Glenn became putty. By now everyone else had entered the room and Mike switched on the dim lighting. The crystal chandeliers glowed like millions of tiny candles casting a romantic golden hue over the room and their twinkles glittered against the shiny floor. Mike flipped another switch and soft orchestral music filled the room.

Maggie lured Glenn into performing a waltz and Glenn fumbled along. Rick grabbed a surprised Lori and pulled her into his arms. Lori was so shocked at the romantic gesture, she got a case of the giggles. Eris actually enjoyed this glimpse at 'nice' Lori and, in this moment, could see why Rick was so obviously in love with her. After last night, she had a whole new respect for a couple that could stand the test of time.

When Hershel joined in with Carol as his partner, Mike decided to take the opportunity and pulled Eris into his arms. Eris startled at the touch…a man's intimate touch that wasn't Daryl's. But one glance at Daryl…and then Michonne, strengthened her resolve. She raised her chin, placed her left hand on Mike's shoulder and held his with her right. She fell back on years of formal dance training and followed his obviously practiced lead.

Mike glided Eris around the marble dance floor as if they had been made to dance together, making the other's look amateurish. Mike moved in closer to Eris as they came to a stop. Mike bowed slightly at the applause the others gave. But it was the smirk he gave Daryl that made this dance even more perfect. And when Daryl stormed out of the room, he was happier than he'd been in a long while.

* * *

"Come on Eris….please?" Sam begged her. Eris was lying on the bed with her books, just starting to actually get comfortable.

"It's late….tomorrow ok. I promise." Eris really didn't want to go roaming around this place at night.

"But it's been so long since I've gone swimming." Sam pleaded. "And did you see that pool? The inside one! It's the most awesome thing I've ever seen." Eris found herself faltering at the girls infectious enthusiasm.

"We don't have bathing suits," Eris countered without a lot of conviction.

"We have underclothes…. It's no difference,"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Sam shook her head 'no'.

"OK …. Let's go. You are relentless you know," Eris told her. Sam appeared pleased by the statement.

"That wasn't a compliment….and if anyone else is there, I'm not getting in," Sam laughed at Eris' attempt to be firm.

* * *

Sam and Eris were thrilled to have the pool to themselves. Sam spent the time either diving or doing cannonballs, while Eris tried to loosen her tense muscles by doing laps. Eris had forgotton how relaxing swimming was.

Sam asked her to show her how to do those flip turns she saw Eris do. Eris showed her and tried to help but Sam just couldn't seem to get the hang of it and ended getting water in her nose and sputtering and coughing wildly.

"Eris….I've gotta go," Sam said out of the blue, giving Eris a weird look.

"Ok?"

"No….I've gotta GO go," Sam explained as her eyes got bigger.

"Ohhh," It finally dawned on Eris what Sam was talking about…what Sam was actually considering. "Oh No you are NOT…you are not going in the pool."

"No one will know," Sam complained as it dawned on her she might actually lose this battle.

"I'LL know….now go on back up to our room. I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to do some more laps." Eris actually needed some time alone.

"Fine….but don't stay here long," Sam gave her a worried look that was much too old for her young years. Sam wrapped herself up in her towel before reluctantly heading back.

Eris drove herself to swim lap after lap….until her arms burned with fatigue. She was so engrossed she never noticed that Daryl was there…watching her.

Daryl had actually been on his way to bed when he'd heard Eris and Sam sneaking around the halls. He didn't trust this Mike guy any further than he could throw him. He told himself it was more than jealousy…even though he acknowledged a fair bit was also jealously. Mike was everything Daryl wasn't. He would never have been able to sweep Eris into his arms and twirl her around like that.

He told himself he wasn't doing this because he was a pervert or that he was stalking her…he was just watching over her. They only had Mike's word that he was the only person here….Not to forget, there were dead people trying to eat them.

He'd been outside smoking, and he'd been thinking maybe he oughta just go. He could make it on his own. Maybe he could try and find Merle. But he couldn't leave. Even if she never spoke to him again…he couldn't leave her….not now…not ever.

Tonight he came to terms with just how monumentally stupid he had been. He'd pushed her away for nothing. He realized that it didn't matter if they were together or not. He couldn't stop caring for her….and he had fucked everything up, for nothing. Maybe he should try talking to her….at least tell her he was sorry.

Eris climbed out of the pool, dripping wet in nothing but black panties and and sheer bra. He watched as she dried her hair with the towel before wrapping it around her body…hating himself for instantly getting hard at just the sight of her. Daryl took a few tentative steps towards her.

"Eris…what are you doing down here at this time of night?" Mike came out of nowhere, and draping a possessive arm around her.

"I just needed to burn off some stress…plus Sam begged me," Eris explained noncommittally, shrugging out of his arms. Daryl smirked a little when she did that.

"Here…Let me walk you back to your room. This place can get very confusing at night," Mike met Daryl's eyes from across the room, not letting on to Eris that Daryl was there.

Daryl watched furiously as Mike escorted Eris out of the pool room. Five seconds passed before he kicked the wall and hurled a few choice expletives at Mike. He knew he'd fucked up and that was on him….but this Mike guy seemed to be taking special pleasure in tormenting him.

He was really regretting not pulling that trigger earlier.

* * *

An hour later.

"Yessir. She arrived today. No. Giles and Chantal are no longer a problem. No …..Yes. There were others with her….but they won't be a problem. "

"Yessir…understood."

Mike hung up his sat phone and smiled. Today had turned out to be a very good day indeed. He clicked off the sat phone, pressed the code to the cipher lock and exited the hidden com room.


	15. Chapter 15I'll Be What You Need Me To B

**Chapter 15: I'll Be Whatever You Need Me To Be**

* * *

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture Eris.

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Mike: Josh Brolin

* * *

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: Spot on. Are you reading my mind again?

**GypsyWitchBaby**** :** You give awesome reviews. Thank you. I like Sam too. I've received some comments that they don't like her, so I'm glad she has some support.

**Leyshla Gisel:** You got that right. Mike is sneaky.

**XxNeverxLosexHopexX:** I know. I feel bad for using Michonne…but I just couldn't buy Andrea or Michonne so that only left slash…and I really didn't want to go there. Having Daryl make a mistake caused enough angst.

**Kschu02:** Oh, not to worry. Mike will get his….eventually.

**This is part of what started as one really long chapter. I know it's been a while since I posted (couldn't seem to find a good place to stop), so since I have more written, it shouldn't be so long between posts. I don't know about you all, but I am counting the days until Season 3. **

* * *

Mike slept better than he had in months. He even allowed himself to sleep in ….which is something he never did. But now knowing that he had Eris right here, under his roof, with nowhere else really to go….he could finally relax.

And once he handed her off to her father…. Well, even though the world had gone to shit, he would be sitting pretty. No longer would he be someone else's lackey…he would be the one giving the orders. And with Eris, they could come up with a cure all the sooner. No one had expected Wildfire to take hold so quickly and to devastate everything the way it had.

And Eris…. she was way hotter than he expected. If he weren't so concerned about her father, he might consider keeping her. With her genes, they would make extraordinary children. Immune to this illness…not to mention her looks, and brains. Such a damn shame…..

Eris walked into the Dining Room and was surprised to find everyone already enjoying breakfast. Lori and Carol had cooked and there were platters piled high with pancakes and plenty of bacon that the group was eagerly diving into.

"There she is….Miss Sleepyhead," Mike teased her, using his most endearing voice, and eagerly walked over to greet her. He draped a casual arm around her shoulders while escorting her to the table and pulling out the vacant chair next to him. "Lori and Carol outdid themselves this morning," Mike announced while piling them high on Eris' plate. "I haven't eaten this well in months," he heaped praise on the two women and gave Carol his beaming smile. Carol glowed…and then blushed a bit, uncomfortable with such accolades and attention from such an attractive man.

"Coffee?" Mike asked in a conciliatory manner. Eris kept her head down, doing her best to avoid Daryl's eyes. At first she had welcomed Mike's attention since it deflected how difficult it was for her to be around Daryl and Michonne. But the way Mike had assumed such an immediate intimacy was making her very uncomfortable. But he was so damn polite about it all the time, she hadn't yet come up with a way to stop him..

"Stop ….that's plenty," Eris protested at the number of pancakes Mike insisted on piling onto her plate. Mike reluctantly heeded her request as she took the opportunity to get a couple of gulps of strong black coffee in.

"You could use a couple of extra pancakes, ya know," Mike scolded Eris as if she were a small child. "I wouldn't mind seeing you with some curves." Mike said in a low husky voice, yet loud enough for Daryl to hear. Mike smirked and met Daryl's glare across the table.

"These are amazing Carol and Lori…. Next time, don't let me sleep so late…so I can help," Eris still avoiding Daryl's gaze and Mike's constant attempts to touch her. Carol and Lori both started chuckling, as if anyone needed reminding that Eris was the worst cook among them.

"Well, maybe you can set the table," Carol smiled warmly as she teased Eris.

"Well, what does everyone have planned for today?" Mike asked nonchalantly as he topped off Eris' coffee again.

"I want to swim….and can we play outside?" Carl's voice held a glee that hadn't been seen in the child in a long while. Both Rick and Lori smiled to see Carl act like the little boy he was…rather than the adult that had to gro up much too fast...to have to shoot Shane.

"Me too… and can we play tennis too...please...please Eris?" Sam joined in with equal exuberance. "You teach me and Carl?" Sam looked expectantly at Eris.

"Alright Alright….but you and Carl both need to start back with your studies before we start playing," Eris sounded like the wet blanket, but surprisingly Sam didn't argue. Instead she kept her eyes down and sullenly played with the food on her plate. What was the point of bothering to study now when either zombies or crazy humans ere trying to kill them, she thought glumly. Carl caught a stern glance from his mother and he knew what Eris said held for him too.

"Hey you two, why so glum?" Eris couldn't miss how despondent the two kids became. "Now I know neither one of you can see the point in studying right now…but it's important to understand, it's always the smart that survive…not the strong. The really smart get the strong to work for them. Sam...I didn't see this Governor, but was he the strongest...or the smartest?" Sam thought about it, and it was true. The Governor wasn't weak or anything, but much stronger men cowered in fear if the Governer was displeased.

"Those books reflect things people learned while trying to survive…basic principles they felt were important enough to write down so they could pass it down. It doesn't have to be boring either." One look at Sam and Carl let her know she hadn't convinced either of them.

"Now give me a chance…. Think about how Daryl is able to hunt so well with his crossbow?" That at least got their attention, albeit still not terribly interested. But she had gotten Daryl's attention. To listen to Eris talk about learning and education and himself in the same sentence was insane.

"It's physics! That's what shooting a crossbow is...…a gun too for that matter. It's velocity, acceleration and gravity! It's called Newtonian physics after Sir Isaac Newton."

"The guy that had the apple fall on his head?" Sam perked up, now starting to get excited.

"Absolutely right, Sam," the young girl beamed under the praise. "Einstein later disproved some of the things Newton assumed but we can talk about particle and quantum physics later," Eris promised. For some reason, Eris' assumption that there would be a 'much later' for them seemed to motivate both kids.

"That's what you got your award in, wasn't it Eris?" Mike interjected, somehow knowing this would be a dig at Daryl since he likely had no idea what he was talking about. "Particle physics?" Eris just nodded her head and left the table to join the kids.

Mike decided to stick the knife in a little further by draping a possessive arm around Eris, walking her and the kids out of the room, glancing back at Daryl with a smug smirk.

* * *

Daryl hated Mike. More importantly, he didn't trust him. The alarm in his gut was singing so loud it was practically screaming at him to leave this place now. In spite of the appearance of safety and amenities, every instinct Daryl had relied upon his entire life kept telling him to get the hell out of here. But he couldn't leave her here...in danger.

The vein on the side of his temple was visibly pulsing when Mike put his arms around Eris….and then when he turned to smirk at him, it took everything he had not to jump up and beat the hell out him.

It got even worse when Mike sidled up to him after getting Eris and the kids settled in the library.

"It's a damn shame you let someone like that get so thin. She's gonna be a fine looking woman now that I'm here to take care of her…and not let her starve. We're going to make some beautiful children." Mike gave Eris a leering glance as he walked away from Daryl. Daryl knew what Mike was doing… insinuating it was his fault Eris had lost so much weight. Mike knew the buttons to push... his ability to take care of his woman. But knowing was he was doing didn't stop him from wanting to kill him.

* * *

"So where are the medical facilities," Hershel asked Mike, knowing Lori and Rick were concerned and needed to know what was available.

Mike decided it would be ok to show them around downstairs since he had hidden the body really well. And these people were completely on board with staying here, already settling in for the long term. He felt secure that no one suspected anything was awry. In fact he might even let them stay…some of them anyway. The woman and the old guy maybe. The cop and the redneck would be too much of a risk.

"Well, let's show you what we've got," Mike announced proudly. He brought them to the small medical room they reserved for the hotel guests. It was quite small and had only the basic medical supplies. It would certainly not be sufficient to deliver Lori's baby if there were complications and Hershel had to perform a C-section.

Mike led them back downstairs to a small room off the library. To the average person it looked like a small anti-room or study. But Mike slid a photo to the side and exposed a small keypad. He tried to be discrete so no one would learn the code, but Eris tucked it away in her eidetic memory, just in case. 4….7….3…4….3…6…6…9…#

Suddenly the bookshelf swung inwards, revealing a military style sterile antiroom. Eris slowly followed Mike inside, joined immediately by Rick, Lori, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn.

"This way," Mike led them down four flights of dimly lit stairs, only lit by a thin beam of light running along the floor of the stairs. They finally emerged to a dark hallway. Mike flipped a switch and after a few moments reluctant flickering the hallway was illuminated. The hall was amazingly long with door after door after door almost as far as the eye could see. It reminded some of them a bit too much of the CDC, so they weren't quite as enamored as Maggie and Hershel seemed to be.

"There are separate living quarters for at least one hundred….as well as plenty of food. The security staff kept it fairly well rotated so nothing is out of date. And here is what I'm sure you all really wanted to see," Mike opened one of the double doors to reveal an extensive surgery. Hershel and Maggie were awed at all the medical equipment while Eris, Rick and Lori inspected the accommodations. They were much more extensive than what was available upstairs. At least a dozen recovery beds and a couple of surgical rooms….all fully equipped. And more importantly each one had everything necessary to provide anesthesia if a cesarean was required.

Hershel explained to Rick and Lori that everything would be just fine and that all the equipment necessary to deliver the baby was here….none of them picking up on Eris' increased tension.

* * *

Before the tour Eris had spent a good long while in her room looking over the papers and files that were spread all over both beds. She had sent Sam downstairs to play with Carl in a much sterner tone than she had ever used with her before.

Eris stared at the papers. She'd had her suspicions early on but now? 'It couldn't be' she kept saying over and over as she contemplated the ramifications if it was true. But there was no longer any denying the Mike downstairs was not the Mike that Giles told her would be here. So, why was he pretending to be Mike? And where was the real Mike? Eris knew there was only one plausible answer.

Sam worried the entire morning that Eris was angry with her….Sam had been on edge ever since she left Eris and all those papers in the room this morning. But Eris finally arrived to play with her and Carl a few hours later, and suddenly she was back to being 'normal' Eris. They played tennis and frolicked in the swimming pool to cool off. Sam was even starting to improve her flip turns while Carl was just learning.

Daryl had spent most of the day with his crossbow walking the perimeter of the property, checking the integrity of the fence and looking for possibly weaknesses. Most of the property was now overgrown which made it an ideal habitat for rabbits, squirrels and even turkeys. The wildlife had flourished in the safety of the fenced grounds. What piqued his interest was the helipad…and that fact that it was the only area not in disrepair. There was no helicopter on site…but it sure looked like there had been one here recently.

* * *

Dinner that evening was another grand affair. The chandelier glimmered with soft golden light while the wine flowed liberally and elegant music drifted around them. Tonight Carol had prepared a succulent flaky fish with rice and vegetables and peach cobbler for dessert. But Daryl…and Sam knew something was very wrong with Eris.

Eris kept drinking her wine…. downing it as fast as her glass could be refilled. Normally Sam would have tried to swipe a sip….but somehow knew tonight she should to stick to her water.

Daryl stuck to water too. His own sense of self-preservation was prickling. Mike seemed oblivious to any undercurrents since he kept filling Eris' glass, laughing and joking while periodically massaging Eris' shoulder and neck. But Sam and Daryl both picked up on the almost imperceptible flinch she gave at every touch. Something was terribly wrong.

"Is everyone up for dancing?" Mike offered, obviously looking for an opportunity to hold her in his arms. Maggie's eyes lit up at the suggestion, but other than Lori, no one seemed interested.

"I'm sorry but I need to pass. I need to go to my room. I indulged a bit too much tonight. I guess I just got carried away now that wwe are finally safe," Eris giggled drunkenly then gave her best sheepish look to everyone.

"Here, I'll accompany you, make sure you get to your room ok," Mike moved quickly to her side.

"No, please stay. I'm fine. I don't want to be the wet blanket. Please, would you take care of the others," Eris' voice completely self-effacing. She even leaned over to whisper huskily in his ear nipping his earlobe to indicate just how disappointed she was, "Please…they need to have some fun." and gave Mike a soft smile. Eris struggled to keep the bile that was forming in the back of her throat down.

Daryl chose that moment to step in…and Mike couldn't get out of it, at least not without showing his true colors.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure she gets there safe. Go on and entertain everyone." Daryl stepped in and guided Eris out of the room. Michonne hadn't missed the undercurrents either, so she jumped in to take Eris' place next to Mike, dragging him along and begging him to show her the way.

Eris looked back, wondering if she had traveled into a parallel universe. Did Michonne just knowingly help her?

* * *

"You can cut the crap Daryl…I know the way to my room," Eris said firmly as she jerked her arm out of his grasp, suddenly no longer stumbling or slurring. Daryl was confused…nobody could sober up that quickly.

Daryl ignored her and instead grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him. He expected her to protest, but instead she just turned and stared at him. They stood that way for a while….until Eris just resigned herself to his escort.

"How come you aren't falling down drunk?"

"I forced myself to eat half a loaf of bread and a stick of butter right before dinner…an old trick Giles taught me in college. I thought it would give me a good excuse….. to retire early...to get out of here," Daryl was worried about the way she paused as if to correct what she had intended to say and even more concerned that she felt she needed an excuse to go to her room...and what was that that shit about 'getting outta here'? The prickles were now screaming.

Eris went to open her door, but Daryl pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "What's the matter?"

"Really? You don't know?" Eris responded quietly, but the sarcasm could not be missed.

"Eris… I need you to tell me. What's REALLY going on?" Daryl ignored her attitude. He knew there was something else bothering her that had nothing to do with his fuck up with Michonne. Eris hesitated….up until the other night, Daryl would have been the first one she talked to about her concerns. But now, even in spite of what he'd done…. he still was the only person she truly trusted.

She nodded to him and reached her finger up to his lips, silencing him. Daryl tried to control the involuntary response that just her being so close and touching him caused.

"Come in," she whispered in his ear. Now Daryl was really worried. He let her pull him into her room….and then straight into her bathroom.

She turned the shower and faucet on full blast, then pulled him close and whispered. "Something isn't right…about Mike. He isn't the real Mike."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Not Who You Thought I W

**Chapter 16: I'm Not Who You Thought I Was**

* * *

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture Eris.

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Mike: Josh Brolin

* * *

**Author's Note: thanks for all the support. I told you I hadn't been neglecting you. You know I love you and crave your reviews like an addict.**

**Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" Daryl was on full fight or flight mode now as he stared a the shower and running faucet.

"Straight away he didn't act the way I thought he would after what Giles had told me about him. He wasn't acting the way the real Mike would." Eris answered. She wasn't sure how to explain her concerns. She could tell he wasn't ge/tting what she was saying.

"Giles told me about Mike…but this Mike isn't like how Giles described…just little things you know" she was frustrated and she would have to reveal what had really made her suspicious.

"OK fine….the real Mike was happily married with kids and would never hit on me…he was a good man," Eris blushed at the outburst. Daryl didn't miss the dig either.

"So this morning I decided to go back and look through the papers Giles had in his pack and the ones I grabbed from the RV….but I found more files. There was a false bottom in the pack and I found even more files for each of the alternate sites…..and photos. And that man is not Michael Welch." Eris had started to tremble.

"Are you sure? Did you check all the photos? It didn't get mixed up?" the words came out of his mouth before he realized how absurd it was. She was a genius….of course she had double and triple-checked everything. "Forget I said that," Daryl didn't meet her eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling," Eris admitted. "I think I need to leave now…tonight. But I'm worried what will happen to everyone else if they don't leave too."

"Eris…you aren't going anywhere…not by yourself," Daryl felt the hole in his heart rip further that she actually considered going off alone. "Promise me!" his breath was warm in her ear…giving her that tingle she loved so much.

She pushed him away…desperately needing the distance. "I can't" her eyes again full of hurt and worry and distrust.

"Eris….please? I'm so sorry….sorrier than you can ever know…. I would do anything….I would give anything… to undo what I did….but please, promise me you won't do something stupid." Daryl pleaded…opening himself up to her, more than he ever had before…to anyone. "You can't leave….You can't leave ME, …please don't leave ME," his voice cracked as he faced the thought of really losing her…for good.

Eris felt herself drowning in his silvery blue eyes…in the husky timbre of his voice. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and pretend the 'thing' never happened… She took a deep breath…and then reminded herself that it had happened.

"My welfare isn't your concern… It never was. And my presence, or lack thereof matters only to the extent that it doesn't endanger the others." She replied, sounding stronger than she was even close to actually feeling.

"I understand you're beyon angry with me…. And you have every reason to be. I fucked up…worse than I've ever fucked up before. And if you knew me better than you do, you'd know that is quite the accomplishment. But listen to me very carefully. You are not leaving without me," Daryl gripped each arm so tight, harder than he intended. But he couldn't seem to grip her to him tight enough. "That I swear to you. If I can't trust you….then I promise you, I'm not leaving your side…EVER" He watched Eris absorb and digest this new Daryl…the Daryl that cared…and cared enough to force his views.

"So…we need to find a way to neutralize this 'Mike', and find out what happened to the real Mike," Daryl started planning, whispering his thoughts out loud.

"We can't just kill him," Eris insisted.

"Don't we have a bunch of drugs from that pharmacy we raided? Isn't there something that could knock him out?"

"Hershel has everything in his room," Eris answered as multiple plans started forming in her head.

"OK…This is what we're gonna do. I'll go back downstairs and tell everyone ya ain't feelin' too good and I'm worried. I'll bring Hershel back upstairs and then we tell Hershel what's going on. Mike will assume that I'd go to Rick if we had any concerns…so this shouldn't alert him. Plus, I'm fairly sure he knows about 'us'," he looked ashamed as he referenced what happened yet again. "So it won't seem strange that you asked for someone besides me to help ya."

"OK….we try it your way. But if it looks like things are heading south then I'm off….alone. He won't hurt anyone if it risks getting me back" Eris stood her ground.

"So ya gonna make the resta us hostages? Let him cut on Sam until he lures ya back?" Eris blanched at the vision as she acknowledged the faults in her plan.

"No….ya gotta promise me. If things turn south….You wait and WE leave. You, me and Sam," Daryl did his best not to shout over the water.

Eris stared at him with stormy eyes. She didn't commit to him either way. Instead she suddenly turned the water off and said in her most convincing voice, "Daryl…I'm really not feeling well. I would prefer to have Hershel here with me….not you. I'm sure you can understand why?" She added the last bit, assuming Mike was listening.

"I'll go get him….are ya sure you're ok here fer a bit?" Daryl played along, under the assumption her place was bugged and Mike as somehow listening.

Daryl left and Eris began packing her and Sam's belongings, hiding the packed bags under the bed.

Daryl entered the Rec Room where everyone had congregated. Mike was sitting next to Michonne as he dealt cards to Glenn, Maggie and T-Dogg as well.

* * *

"Is Eris well?" Mike asked, showing immense concern.

"She asked for you, Hershel?" Daryl admitted, acting appropriately disappointed. "She isn't feeling so good."

Hershel stood up to join Daryl. But Mike stood as well, making to join them. By some divine miracle, Hershel seemed to pick up on Daryl's reluctance to have company and interceded.

"No Mike…don't interrupt your game. I'm sure this is nothing that a few glasses of water and some aspirin wont fix. Unfortunately, I have more experience than I care to admit on matters such as this," Hershel dismissed the other man, using his previous history of alcoholism as an excuse letting Daryl lead him out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot Hershel leaned down to ask Daryl, "so what's the real problem?" Hershel became even more concerned when Daryl just raised his finger to his lips, telling him to shush.

Eris opened the door he hurried Hershel and Daryl inside….back into the bathroom, turning on the shower and faucet at full blast. Eris and Daryl gave Hershel the abbreviated version. Eris showed Hershel the picture of the real Mike…which looked nothing like the man downstairs.

Hershel seemed to change before their eyes. No longer was he the kindly genteel doctor. The man that stood before them was a man who had committed himself to doing whatever it took to protect what was left of his family.

"We were thinking to maybe spike his drink…drug him and knock him out long enough for us to get away? Give us time to get the hell outta here ?" Daryl and Eris both prayed Hershel had something in his bag of tricks.

"I've got Versed…it's a fast acting benzodiazapene that should knock him out quivkly. But we should have multiple syringes so that the person with the best opportunity can take it. Then after he's out…we can make sure he stays out." Hershel explained.

"Ok, get what you need and we'll head back down. " Hershel nodded to Daryl and went to his room to gather the necessary supplies. A few minutes later he was back with multiple syringes filled and ready.

"Ok…are you packed and ready?" Daryl looked to Eris who nodded she was.

"And are you ready?" Daryl looked to Hershel.

"We're all gonna have to leave tonight…AND leave alla this. " Daryl swept his arm around the luxury that surrounded them. "Are ya sure you and yers are prepared fer that….that ya don't wanna maybe take yer chances and stay?" Daryl had to ask Hershel.

"Listen son….I've been around men like this a lot longer than either of ya have been alive. I'm not so naïve to think the resta us are werth anything if Eris is gone. If he's willing to kill someone to assume his identity….he won't think twice about disposing of the rest of us to try and get Eris back," Hershel pointed out, despondent over the turn of affairs.

"I'm so sorry Hershel." Eris felt sick actually. "I really thought we'd be safe here."

"It's not your fault. When times turn lawless and brutal…it brings out the worst in people. The most brutal will rise to the top…for a while anyway. But it also brings out the best in people," Hershel looked pointedly at Daryl. He had seen how the younger man had changed. "We will find a place…a safe place. I know it."

"Then let's do this…" Daryl and Hershel moved to leave but at the last minute Daryl spun back around.

"You….you stay here until I come to get ya," Daryl's eyes seemed to flame with intensity. "DO NOT leave here, until I come fer ya,"

Before she could reply, they were gone.

* * *

"How is Eris feeling," Mike stood up, his full of concern when Daryl and Hershel walked back in.

"No need to worry…she just isn't used to drinking quite so much…not like me back in the day," Hershel gave Maggie an apologetic look. "I gave her some Ibuprofen and had her drink some water. She's sleeping it off."

"Fuckin' pussy," Michonne mumbled under her breath…just loud enough for Mike to hear. Mike gave her an annoyed glare, but Michonne ignored it and sashayed over and sidled up next to him. Michonne didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew enough to tell her Mike was a real and immediate danger…not only to Eris, but to all of them. And her sense of self-preservation trumped any jealousy she might have felt. Truth was, she really wasn't all that into Daryl. That night, she hadn't really thought at all…she'd been drunk and just wanted to feel not quite so alone and he happened to be there.

While Mike was with Michonne, Hershel took the opportunity to squirt a heavy dose of Versed into his drink. Hershel wasn't at all cautious with the dose. With what he now knew about this guy, he wouldn't lose any sleep if he actually overdosed.

The others, including Sam, saw what Hershel was doing and tensed in shock. They all had enough sense to be quiet and remain calm, but their faces revealed the fear they all realized they were likely in, if Hershel was doing something like this. Maggie knew her father would never do this unless she and Beth were in extreme danger. Though he wasn't a medical doctor per se, he took the sanctity of human life very seriously. Maggie could only assume it was the sancitity of her and her sister's life that was guiding Hershel. Maggie gave Beth's hand a secure squeeze to calm her.

When Mike was alone with Michonne he quickly excused himself to the nearby bathroom. Michonne's senses were on high alert so she remained right outside the door to make sure he didn't go anywhere. It was an interior room so she wasn't concerned about him doing a runner or anything, but he was crafty and if he suspected anything, she worried he might bolt out of the room and attack her. She kept her hand on her knife while she waited.

When Michonne and Mike didn't come back straight away Daryl went to check on them.

"Where is he?" he mouthed to the woman he had allowed to destroy the best thing he'd ever had.

"Bathroom," she mouthed back silently.

"How long?"

"The whole time," she answered. Daryl felt his skin grow cold and clammy as terror gripped him….not unlike when he learned about Merle.

"Fuck," It dawned on Daryl that Mike was on to them. He slammed his shoulder into the door over and over again until it finally slammed open.

"Shit!" he screamed as he stared at the secret panel that was still ajar, revealing a secret passageway tucked behind the large painting.

"Move…." Daryl turned and began racing upstairs.

"He snuck out…it means HE knows WE know," Daryl yelled at the others as he raced out of the room. Rick was right behind him.

Mike didn't bother knocking….all day he'd felt Eris suspected something wasn't right, and earlier today he was positive. When Daryl came and got Hershel he knew he was going to have to make his own move.

"So….you aren't asleep after all? Color me shocked?," he said in mock surprise as Eris jumped up with her pack, ready to run.

"You were expecting someone else perhaps? Your cheating boyfriend? That must have been quite a shock to see him fucking her? Don't feel so bad. Few men can help themselves when such exotic opportunities are presented." his face was now curled into a snide grin. She wondered how she ever thought he was remotely handsome.

"Now Eris…you must know I can't let you go. It would destroy everything. You've been a bad girl, and your daddy wants you back. He's been worried sick." He kept approaching her slowly, his eye reminding her of that cobra in Ricki Ticki Tavi.

"I won't go….he just wants a lab rat, not a daughter…he never wanted me… a daughter." Eris snapped back, suddenly filled with fury rather than fear. She reached her hidden hand into the side pocket of the pack, slowly pulling out a syringe of Versed that Hershel insisted she take as a contingency.

"Ohhhh….poor little rich girl, huh?" Mike, or whatever the hell his name was, mocked her.

"You know, until you pulled this little stunt, I'd actually considered not turning you over to yer Daddy. We could have lived here…or anywhere….and made beautiful children that were immune to this thing. Imagine my cunning and your intelligence….they'd be the future of this new world," Mike made it sound like a fairy tale.

"You're insane….either you've been isolated here way too long by yourself, and you've lost your mind or you were always nuts. What happened to the real Mike?" Eris needed to keep him talking while she worked the syringe cap off with her other hand.

"Now you…..you would have liked him….he was so kind, nice, and trusting. I was actually surprised when he put up such a fight. If you'd come here a few weeks earlier you'd have seen the damage he did to my face," Mike's voice was glib as if he was talking about the evening menu, not killing a human being. Eris only now noticed the faint scars…he had to have been applying makeup to hide them.

"How did you know I would come here?" Eris almost had the syringe ready.

"I didn't….but your daddy did. I guess he got someone from the security force to talk….I don't even really want to know how." His smile told her would have loved to know how.

"Now enough of this…we've gotta go before your cheatin' boyfriend figures out I'm gone." She thought he was going to grab for her, but instead he walked past her to the wall of bookshelves. He reached into some of the books and suddenly the door swung open to another hidden passageway.

He turned to pull her inside and she knew it was now or never. Comfortable that he had a firm grip on her arm, he turned to lead her down the dark passageway. With her other arm, like a snake striking, she jabbed the syringe firmly into his neck, plunging the liquid into his carotid artery before he had realized what was happening.

He dropped her arm to spin around, fury contorting his features. "You fucking bitch" he reached back and slugged her in the face, knocking her against the dresser. He stumbled towards her…the drug beginning to kick in and make him sway. He felt consciousness fading and it finally dawned on him what she had given him.

"They will find you….he won't stop. You know it. HE..….WON'T….STOP," Mike's eyes fluttered shut.

"Where is the real Mike? What did you do with his body?" Eris kneeled close to him.

"Bunker….freezer…." Mike's head lobbed to the side as he lost consciousness completely.

"Eris…." Daryl screamed as he raged into the room….with Rick right behind him. His eyes darted around the room, praying he would find her. He felt his breath return when his eyes settled on her sitting beside an unconscious Mike, and the empty syringe on the floor.

He raced to pick her up off the floor. "Are you ok?" his hand caressed her face. She flinched when he touched her swollen cheek. "Did he do this to ya?" Eris didn't answer. Rage swelled within him and he gave Mike a firm kick to the ribs. Rick grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, ending his onslaught before he could continue.

"Come on….we gotta get outta here? Now." Rick reminded him.


	17. Chapter 17On The Run Again

**Chapter 17: -?**

Inspiration Images…sort of how I picture Eris.

Eris: Daniella van Graas

Mike: Josh Brolin

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: I'm going to try. I agree. This isn't something that is going to be forgiven lightly. They are going to have to work on it. I'm building up to it because I want them back together, but I want it to be believable. Let me know if you think I'm going to fast.

**Emberka2012**** :** Yes…I agree. It sucks, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

**Leyshla Gisel:** Thanks. It's going to rocky.

**Nymphchild:** I'm poky I know. I don't know how you and gurl do it. I bow to your prolific talents. And to those who haven't read 'Keeping The Silence' what are you waiting for? And she updates much more than I do!

**Vexingvixen****7:** Biff, Bam, Pow! I loved the Batman reference. I know, I understand the dislike of Daryl doing something stupid...but he is a man. Thank you for joining this ditty.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** Not only do I love your moniker, I love your reviews. They are so thoughtful and help me so much.

**Guest:** You are so kind. I'm glad you like this and like Eris. As an engineer myself, I like incorporating the geeky technical aspects.

**New Follows:** JoleneXP, bigpimin Thanks!

**Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

They drove until almost daylight….everyone taking turns driving while others slept. Everyone except Daryl who drove his motorcycle night and day.

Rick drove and Eris sat in the passenger seat going through all the files again. She could understand everyone's reticence to go to another one of Giles' contingencies, but no one else had a better plan. The best Eris could tell from Giles notes, this place was smaller and should be empty. After recent events, that sounded ideal. It the margin, in red ink were the words 'Clean' underlined multiple times.

"Rick, this place was farther down the list so I don't think it will be as nice. But Giles made a note that this place was clean…and nobody should be there. I think this might be a place only Giles and maybe Chantal knew about. I mean, I can't be sure or anything." Rick could tell Eris was punishing herself over what had happened and now doubted herself.

"Eris….this is better than anything we have now. Stop blaming yourself over Mike. We had a couple of nights of safety, sleep and amazing food. The kids even got to play and be kids for a while. It was worth it just to watch Carl be an eight year old boy for a few days. That's more than we could have ever hoped for in this world. It will be ok, ya know." Rick was so convincing and sincere she almost believed him. She settled down into the comfy leather passenger and stared at Daryl riding in front.

Rick glanced back in the rearview mirror to make sure Lori and Carl were still asleep in the back. Sam as asleep on the couch.

"You know, if you ever want to talk I'm here." Rick offered. When Eris remained silent he decided he'd be the one to start things off.

"I'm fairly sure the baby isn't mine…that Shane's the father," Rick admitted. This was the first time he'd actually spoken the words out loud. He had run it around in his head over and over ever since he found out Lori was pregnant…but to admit this to another person. He could no longer pretend it hadn't happened anymore.

"What?" Eris' head whipped around. "I'm so sorry Rick. I had no idea….When? How?" her words were disjointed and crackly. How could Lori have cheated on Rick? How could Rick forgive her?

"I was in a coma…in the hospital when everything broke out. Shane told Lori I was dead. I mean, he did come for me at the hospital and he tried to wake me up….but I still didn't respond. Shane said the Army was there, lining people up and shooting them...walker or not. So he wedged a gurney in front of my door and got Lori and Carl out of town. That gurney saved my life. And I can't forget he saved Lori and Carl...and kept them safe," Eris could tell Rick was still haunted by what had happened with Shane.

"But you had only been 'dead' for a couple of weeks?" Eris blurted out, immediately regretting her words. She couldn't comprehend how Lori could sleep with anyone so quickly, but what the hell did she know. She'd only recently learned just how complicated things could get.

"Before all this happened Lori and I were having trouble. Shane knew some of it, but I never told him how bad it really was. In hindsight, I wonder if he knew more than I thought. But after I found Lori and Carl…I thought maybe this was God's way of giving us a second chance. I guess I should have figured out by now God's sense of humor is much sicker than I thought," Eris hated to hear Rick sound so cynical and despondent.

"Rick…thank you," Eris' voice was barely a whisper. "This must be so hard for you." Eris still debated telling Rick but decided to take a chance.

"I caught Daryl with Michonne…the night after that argument by the tent," Eris just blurted out suddenly.

Rick's head spun around to look at Eris. He knew something had happened, but he assumed it had more to do with Daryl's temper. This just didn't make any sense. He had never seen Daryl respond to anyone like he had with Eris...not even Carol. And certainly not Michonne.

"Are you sure?" Rick couldn't believe it but the look for Eris reminded him of what a stupid thing he'd just said.

"I'm so sorry Eris. To say I'm shocked would be an understatement." Rick reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I mean, obviously I'm not surprised that people cheat….but it's just that Daryl is so obviously in love with you that I can't fathom him doing this."

"Well…Fathom," Eris' replied much snarkier than she really intended. She looked over apologetically at Rick, letting him know she hadn't meant to snap.

"Eris… there aren't that many things I'm sure of anymore. But I am sure that Daryl Dixon loves you." Rick's voice was very commanding….he could be so convincing if she let herself believe. But she couldn't.

"Rick…I know you're trying to make me feel better so thank you," Eris retreated back into her polite distance again. Rick knew it was time to leave her be.

* * *

They traveled until well after dark again, finally making camp deep in the Smoky Mountains near the North Carolina and Tennessee border. The whitewater of the Ocoee River flowed near the spot they chose to set up camp for the night. Rick hoped with any luck they might make their new destination by tomorrow since they'd been driving 48 hours straight.

Everyone slept in the RVs though Daryl thought it best he sleep in the truck. He sure as hell didn't want to sleep in the RV that Michonne was in….and he was fairly sure he wasn't welcome in the RV Eris was now sharing with the Grimes.

But as Eris fell asleep next to Sam she longed for Daryl's arms around her. It was as if someone had cut a part of her away and she was only half a person. She snuggled a bit closer to Sam as she forced herself to ignore the overwhelming loss and pain that threatened to overtake her...if she let it.

* * *

Eris was the first to wake the next morning. She had barely slept. Instead she tossed and turned most of the night and having so many people in such close confines was wearing on her already frayed nerves. She desperately needed a cup of coffee and some fresh air. They'd been cooped up in these RVs for two days solid. She crept around like a cat burgler as she got dressed and then nuked a cup of instant coffee, grabbed a knife and stepped outside.

It was that moment just before dawn…when the birds started singing and the air was still damp and crisp. She was cognizant enough of the dangers to stay close to the RV's that they'd clustered together. But the silence and peace were already doing wonders for her psyche. She sat on the large boulder and took a whiff of her coffee just before bringing the cup to her lips.

"Don't say a word Eris," Eris' head spun around as Mike came up behind her. Before she could even comprehend how Mike could possibly be here she felt a sharp prick on her shoulder. Eris spun around, dropping her coffee cup and struck out desperately with her knife, trying to reach Mike but she was already feeling the effects of the medication. Things were rapidly getting blurry and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

"Tsk...Tsk...so angry….it's only fair after all," Mike taunted her as he gripped her arms tightly behind her, slipping a zip tie snugly around her wrists.

He had almost secured the gag when Eris managed to scream 'Daryl'. Mike admonished himself for not gagging her first and knew he had to get her out of there fast. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his car. He had to get her back to the compound before Max Bechtel arrived.

* * *

Daryl jerked up from the bench seat of the truck. He could have sworn he heard Eris call his name. Had he been dreaming? But it hadn't feel like a dream. It felt like terror…like she was in trouble? He jumped out of the truck and looked around the dark woods that surrounded them but there was nothing. He immediately felt a bit more calm. It had only been a dream. But he had to see her…he had to be sure.

He knocked on the RV once, then stormed in. The Grimes family was laid out on the folded out sofa and T-Dogg was snoring on the converted dinette. He made his way back to the bedroom. He saw Sam tucked securely under the covers….but no Eris.

"Rick…where the fuck is Eris?" Daryl screamed as he stomped out of the back, waking everybody in the RV…and possibly the other RV.

"Huh?" Rick sat up, bleary eyed…looking around and trying to get his bearings.

"Eris…she ain't in there. Where the fuck is she?" Daryl snapped as he started losing control.

"Did you check the bathroom? That's what woman do first thing in the morning," Lori answered sarcastically, obviously not thrilled by the early morning Dixon wakeup call.

"Daryl? Why are you looking for Eris?" Rick sensed there was more to this than Daryl's desire for a morning chat.

" 'the fuck is it ta ya anyway!' Daryl snapped back at Rick. He searched every inch of the RV before storming into the other RV. Maggie clutched her blanket to her and Glenn glared when Daryl started storming around asking if anyone had seen Eris. Frustrated, he stormed back outside, looking around for clues.

"She ain't here," he yelled helplessly at the forest, as the rest of the groggy eyed group filed out of the RVs.

"Everyone, grab a weapon and start searching the perimeter. Everyone has a partner and no one leaves the sight of the RV." Rick began barking commands.

"Wait….I wanna look around first….see if there's tracks without ya'll mucking it up," Daryl countered Rick's orders. The others looked to Rick for confirmation.

"Daryl's right," Rick gave an apologetic look. "Wait for Daryl to give the clear."

While Daryl searched the surrounding area for tracks the others quickly finished dressing. It didn't take long for him to find footprints…Eris' footprints. He knew he was on the right track when he found a spilled coffee cup that still had dribbles of warm coffee in it. Then he found the second set of obviously male footprints.

"Shit….Rick over here!" Daryl yelled and Rick who raced over with the others right behind him. Sam nudged Rick out of the way to stand beside Daryl.

"Daryl…where is she?" Sam's eyes were large and damp, her lower lip trembling.

"It's Mike… he's got her. I'm goin' after her." Daryl's anger tamped down the overwhelming helplessness he felt as he marched back to the truck, preparing to leave.

"Rick…what the fuck ya'll doin? We gotta hurry," Daryl couldn't believe Rick wasn't already loading up the vehicles.

"Daryl….we can't go charging in like this. They'll see us comin' a mile a way," Rick hated having to always make these decisions. "We've got to get to a safe place. I've got to find a place for Lori." Rick could no longer look Daryl in the eyes.

"Are ya kiddin' me? They ain't been gone more'n 10 minutes. The coffee was still warm fer chrissake!" he stared accusingly at Rick. But Rick's stance told him Rick wasn't going to split them up further.

Then fuck all ya'll. Ya'll were more'n happy to bleed her dry." Daryl accused, looking each of them in the eye. "Christ Rick…if it was Lori we'd be on the road already." Rick at least had the temerity to look embarrassed.

"I don't need need ya's anyway," Daryl was furious with Rick….furious with all of them. First Merle and now Eris. But he knew they needed him.

"Daryl?" Sam had her knife and a handgun in the waistband of her jeans. "I'm going with you." She ran around to get in the passenger side but Daryl stepped in front of her.

"I'm going too," T-Dogg stepped up…followed quickly by Michonne. She had fucked up...badly. She hurt Eris…and she realized now just how deeply she had hurt Daryl. That had never been her intention. She had just been thinking of herself...her needs. She looked down at her hands struggling to remind herself that this was not who she was. She wanted...no needed... the opportunity to make it right.

Andrea stepped forward too…and then Carol …followed by Glenn and Maggie. Rick knew he had to get control quickly.

"No…you aren't going. I told you before...WE STAY TOGETHER. And Eris wouldn't want this either…splitting us up. It just makes us all weaker." Rick stared back at the mutinous faces glaring at him. Even Lori looked at him questioningly. The Rick she knew, the man who searched without wavering for Carol's daughter, was vanishing before her eyes.

"Ok fine...T-Dogg and Michonne go... but that's it.." Rick gave in. He hated parting with them since he would now be short three of his best fighters but he doubted he could stop them without a complete mutiny. He was only left with Andrea and Glenn which didn't make him confident should they come under attack.

"We'll wait here a few hours but if you aren't back, we're going to continue on. Let's pick some rendezvous points and we'll leave a message if we have to deviate. We'll wait for ya every night but we must keep heading to the safe house." Rick insisted.

Daryl looked at all the weary and scared faces… strangely touched that so many offered to go with him, including Sam. But he couldn't bring Sam with him. Eris really would kill him. He pulled the young girl to the side and knelt down to talk to her face to face.

"Sam… I need ya to go with Rick," Dayl told her, quietly hating the look of betrayal in her large eyes that looked too big for her tiny face.. "I promise ya I'll bring her back." he watched the little girl's face fall.

"Sam, we both know she'll kill me if I bring ya along," Daryl had no experience dealing with kids, so he hoped just being honest would work. He knew Eris had grown to love this little girl and would want him to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip but a few tears still leaked out. Daryl hated seeing Sam cry but didn't know what to do. He looked over at Carol for help, but she just smiled at him...encouraging him. Sam finally nodded ok and Daryl figured that was his signal to get up and go.

But to his surprise, Sam launched herself at him, wrapping her slim arms tightly around his waist. She was so much more mature than Carl, more mature than some of the adults in the group, so he tended to forget how young she really was. He stood there stiffly at first, unaccustomed to comforting exchanges such as this, then awkwardly stroked her slim back. As she relaxed in his awkward embrace he figured he might be doing ok. Tentatively he tightened the embrace and he was actually surprised when Sam relaxed further into his arms, as if hungering for someone to care for her...to keep her safe. Sam finally looked up at him, giving him a tremulous smile though her eyes were still damp.

"OK…just please…get her away from him. Bring her back." Sam struggled to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. Daryl met her eyes…and they somehow came to terms with each other, likely for the first time.

"She still loves you, you know." she whispered as he left her.

Sam's words echoed in his mind as he started his bike. Michonne and T-Dogg were waiting in the truck waiting to go.

Before he pulled out, Andrea ran over to Daryl and moved in to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly. What the hell was it with all the dang huggin' all of the sudden.

"I know you'll get her back," Andrea whispered in his ear. She then released him as suddenly as she had held him.

"You keep them safe ok?" Daryl told her.

"I will." she promised, encouraged by his faith in her. "We'll see you all tonight," Andrea said…her optimism desperately needed.

* * *

"The good news is Mike won't be able to make it back to the hotel by nightfall," T-Dogg said to Michonne who sat stiffly beside him as they followed Daryl who as riding his bike.

"Let's hope….I'm not crazy about our odds if that happens," Michonne leaned her head against the window and stared at the scenery speeding by. Every so often they would spot a walker…but thankfully no herds. T-Dogg would steal a glance over at Michonne every so often trying to get a read on her. He didn't know her well, but Andrea liked her…in spite of what happened recently with Daryl. He wasn't sure of the details…but he had a pretty decent idea.

"That was a bitch thing to do ya know," T-Dogg said out of the blue, not even looking over at her to measure her response.

"I know," came Michonne's lifeless response, not even bothering to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about..

"Ain't a lot of opportunity fer happiness these days…." T-Dogg continued, his voice accusing.

"Jeezus….what the fuck? You the morality police too?" Michonne snapped, her head whipping around to stare at him with eyes blazing. But he also saw grief…and something else? A deadness? T-Dogg couldn't pinpoint it exactly…but there was something about her eyes that moved him.

"I'm sorry ok?" out of the blue, she shouted. T-Dogg turned to look at her, this time without judgment.

"I hate myself for what I did. Christ, I've been on the receiving end of that stick more than than once…and I always swore I would never do that. " Michonne bent her head down in shame. T-Dogg could tell there was much more going on there...things that had little to do with Daryl and Eris.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" T-Dogg offered.

"Not really," her lips settled into a thin line.

"Let's talk about something else then. What did ya do before this happened?" T-Dogg was surprised that he was actually interested, and not just making conversation.

"I was a lawyer…a public defender," her voice held no pride.

"Impressive...but I ain't never seen a lawyer that looks like you," T-Dogg gave her an appreciative look letting her know he wasn't criticizing.

"I didn't dress like this...and I sure as shit didn't carry a katana," Michonne chuckled at the mental image. "Now looking back, it might not have been a bad idea."

"Andrea said ya traveled with these walkers ya had on chains. What made ya think to do that? Very clever!." Michonne's head snapped over to look at him, stunned at the bizarre compliment.

"I don't really know. It was my fiancé….and my brother. I guess I just couldn't kill them after they turned. I know it sounds sick…but it comforted me to have them with me. I was on my own for so long and I guess they kept me company. I would even talk to them." she stole a quick look at T-Dogg, trying to see if he thought she was crazy. To her amazement he just accepted it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Then I learned they were more than company…they were protection. " Michonne was taken a bit off guard at how comfortable it felt to talk to him.

"Ya ain't the only one whose done sumthin they ain't that proud of," T-Dogg said suddenly. He ignored Michonne's look of surprise and continued. "When they all went off looking fer Carol's little girl I told Dale we oughta just take the RV and head off on our own. That the others only saw us as handicaps: an old guy and a nigger," T-Dogg emphasized the last part.

"I was crazy with infection and all, but still…that had to come from somewhere, don't ya think?" he looked over at her. She was staring at him...shocked that he was confiding something like this to her.

"I have never been so ashamed…but later when I talked to Dale about it he just pretended it'd never happened" T-Dogg sighed.

"We need Dale…now more than ever. With Rick now going all 'Ricktater' and all, ya know. He was the one person in this group that cared more about living right and caring for each other…not just surviving. Does that make any sense?" T-Dogg glanced over.

"Yeah...it does. I wish I'd got to meet him," Michonne was completely sincere.

"Daryl's pulling over." T-Dogg slowed the truck and pulled to a stop next to his bike.

* * *

Daryl had been scanning the tree line looking for any sign of them. But still he'd almost missed the crushed grass on the side of the road.

"Whatya got man?" T-Dogg jumped out of the truck and jogged over to where Daryl was crouched. Daryl held up a pair of lacy white panties he'd found on the side of the road. They were still warm in his hands. He knew it was likely from the heat of the asphalt but a part of him wanted desperately to think it was her body heat. Let him believe she was close.

"Ya think they're hers man?" T-Dogg asked cautiously. Daryl snorted and gave him a annoyed glare which told him they were Eris'...without a doubt.

Daryl continued to look around for anything else. If they stopped it must have been for a reason. He refused to think that reason was why her panties were on the ground.

After a while he found the reason when he came across a patch of wet dirt by a nearby tree. T-Dogg walked up behind him while Michonne kept watch on the road.

"Ohhh Dude! No!" T-Dogg groaned as Daryl took a handful of the wet soil and put it to his face to sniff.

"It's still warm….and it reeks of drugs," Daryl ignored T-Dogg's exclamation. "They aren't far ahead."

* * *

Eris hated that she'd thrown her panties out the door while Mike was peeing. Mike assumed she was still out and of little threat. Her thoughts were still muddy and foggy and at first she hadn't been sure what was real. But when Mike left her alone in the car her mind had cleared enough to come up with an idea. She really didn't think anyone would come after her…but a small part of her hoped someone would...that Daryl would.

So she left him a 'pantygram'. The drugs must still be heavy in her system if she was able to joke about this, she thought wryly.

As Mike drove the drugs continued to wear off and her mental faculties began to stabilize. And the reality of her situation also settled in. Deep down she knew if she had any hope of escaping Mike and her father…she would have to do it herself. There would be no white knights coming to save her this time.

She kept up the ruse of being unconscious and continued to lie on the floor of the backseat where he had stuffed her. But she found a way to situate her wrists to start against the sharp piece of metal under the seat and began to rub them back and forth. It was all she could do to suppress her squeal of delight when she felt the plastic start to give. Just a…few…more..and ...SNAP. Her wrists were free.

But her wrists jerked back at the sudden release and made a soft thump against the floor. Mike gave a suspicious glance her way but seemed satisfied she was still out. He had given her such a large dose, more than what she'd given him even. And she didn't have the Flumazenil to counteract the effects like he had. In fact, he'd had to give himself repeated injections along with the amphetamines so he could stay awake day and night since they'd left.

But what Mike hadn't known was that in her adolescent and teen years her father kept her doped up on Valium and Ativan. Supposedly it had been to keep her from being so 'high strung' in the evenings... but really it was to keep her compliant and not ask so many questions. Not only that, but if she ever did talk to the authorities she could easily be discredited.

But when Giles had been selected head of her security he replaced her 'medications' with aspirin...and slowly weaned her off. But all those years of taking them had created an abnormal tolerance. In fact, years later, Giles had joked with her that she had been taking enough to tranquilize a bull elephant. 'Is there anything about me that isn't abnormal?' she thought grimly as she pressed her cheek against the car floor.

She heard Mike rustling up front for something on the passenger seat. She hazarded a glance and caught him snorting powder out of a small glass vial...and a syringe.

'Oh shit, he's going to inject me again,' she panicked. 'I have to make a move.' She tried not think about how unlikely it was she would succeed.

But then he jabbed the syringe in his thigh. 'Diabetic?' she wondered. That would be a death sentence to anyone that didn't have the resources of the compound.

"Shit," Mike shouted the expletive and pounded his fists on the steering wheel. She understood why when the car began to sputter and slow…. coasting to a stop.

Mike cursed again, gave her one more glance, then slammed out of the car.

When she was confident he was no longer near she gathered the confidence to peek and see what was happening. It was a car graveyard she thought as she took in all the abandoned cars scattered along the side of the road. Someone had obviously cleared a path through here because there is no way all these cars would have been abandoned like this.

She saw Mike siphoning gas out of a the closest car, a powder blue minivan. She started to plan on making a run for the woods, not worrying about what she'd do if she made it. It was the best chance she would likely have because if he was able to fill up the tank he would be able to make it all the way back to the compound.

She looked around the front seat for a weapon. Shit...there was nothing...she would have to go it on her own...try and find something out there.

Suddenly Mike's tortured scream interrupted her plans. By reflex she jerked up, abandoning any pretense she was out. Mike was writhing on the ground and a walker had his legs pinned down and was taking large chunks out. He appeared to be reaching for his gun. Eris could just barely make it out. It must have popped out when he'd fallen.

Eris raced around and grabbed a tire iron. Then she caught sight of the stash of weapons...assault weapons, high powered rifles...and handguns. She selected the Sig Sauer with silencer and tucked it in the back of her jeans.

But the time she reached Mike, his eyes had glazed over. Eris brought the tire iron down hard and smashed it against the crawler's skull. Her arms trembled with the force as she heard the sick thud of impact and black ooze began to seep all over. Using the tire iron as a meat hook, she pulled the crawler over to the side.

"Eris….help me," Mike's voice was weak and his eyes were clouded with pain as he pleaded with her. "You know you can….your blood can."

She looked down at his legs. The flesh below the knees was horribly shredded. The flesh was bloody and see all the way to Mike's fibula. The walker had also taken a few bites out of his thigh. The remaining bloody flesh was raw and meaty and reminded her of shark chum. Mike wouldn't survive this. In fact she doubted he would last another five minutes.

"Eris please," Mike's voice was thready as his arm reached limply towards her. "I was wrong I know. But you can't just leave me here."

"You're right….I can't just leave you here," Eris' voice softened and her lips curled into a pitying smile. She couldn't save him even if she could somehow get him to Hershel. She pulled out the gun.

"You choose." Was all she said. Now was not the time for soothing words and comforting lies. She watched Mike's eyes as to set in that he wasn't going to make it. He looked down at his legs and took in the extent of the devastating injuries. His eyes became dull as he collapsed back down on the pavement. She waited as he struggled to speak.

"They're coming for you," he whispered. "He's coming here...today."

"My father? How?" Eris screamed. Her father rarely did his own dirty work…but things were different now. But she couldn't imagine him leaving the comfort and safety of his own compound in Switzerland. But she also knew of the brutal things he'd done to secure his fortune in his younger days. While he no longer had to dirty his hands, he was certainly capable.

But Mike never answered. She watched his head fall to the side as he succumbed to death. She accepted that she would have killed Mike if she couldn't find another way, but she didn't relish the thought, But now she had no choice. She took a deep cleansing breath to settle herself and pulled the trigger. With little more than a soft 'Pop' she shot him in the head. She was momentarily mesmerized at how surreal the experience was. She just shot a human being...one she had just been speaking to. Numbly she marveled at how the entrance wound was strangely small, like a bloody bindi….but the exit wound left a large splattering of blood and brain on the asphalt.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was likely in shock...why she was unable to put together even a semblance of a coherent thought. Instead she stood there...stranded and alone on the Georgia highway.

* * *

Eris drove in what she hoped was the right direction, but she really had no idea where she was or if it was heading in the right direction. She had eventually got herself together enough to siphon gas. Her hands had started shaking as she remembered so she gripped the steering wheel harder to steady them. Her brain knew this was a delayed reaction from all that adrenaline. But other than her trembling hands all she felt was...nothing. She'd just shot a man in the head, and she felt nothing. She couldn't even seem to feel sadness, guilt or even fear. Just this strange numbness.

But she knew she had to put as much distance from Mike as she could...maybe even catch up with the group if she was lucky. She felt around the pile of stuff on the passenger seat, searching for anything that might be a map.

Instead her hands tightened around a small vial. She held it up to read the label... Flumazenil. 'That's how he was able to come for us so quickly,' it started to make sense. She had a good idea what was in the other container considering Mike had been awake almost three days straight.

Eris finally found a map shoved between the seat and the console. Now she just had to figure out where she was.

* * *

Daryl didn't want to admit to himself, but he was beginning to lose hope. It had been more than two hours since he'd found the panties.

He knew T-Dogg was feeling the same, but wouldn't voice his concerns.

At the four way stop Daryl pulled over and T-Dogg pulled up beside him.

"Which way man?" T-Dogg asked, leaning his elbow out of the open car window. Daryl looked all around in every direction. If Mike knew he was being followed he might not have taken the most direct path back. He looked around desperately hoping for some indication about which way they'd gone.

Daryl looked off in the distance and frowned. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes like a visor and strained for a better look. He nudged T-Dogg, pointing off into the distance.

"Is that car heading toward us?"

"Maybe Mike took a wrong turn and double-backed?," T-Dogg wondered out loud as he turned to Michonne who was already handing him his shotgun.

Daryl moved his bike to the side as they all prepared for battle….and watched the car get closer.

"Holy shit...it's Eris," T-Dogg yelled when she got close enough to be recognized.

Daryl was flooded and overwhelmed with emotion as he watched her get closer. Could this be real? Was Mike in the back making her drive. But as Eris got closer he saw the big smile on her face. She wasn't in danger...from Mike anyway.

"Fancy meeting you here," She tried to sound more cavalier then she felt as she rolled down the window and pulled the car to a stop.

Eris hurried out of the car and moved to throw herself into Daryl's arms. Her breathing was came in sharp bursts when she saw the look of relief...and desire in Daryl's eyes. She almost forgot everything as she moved towards him, needing his arms around her. Daryl opened his arms to her as she started towards him. But she stopped…when she saw Michonne.

Daryl knew exactly when Eris decided not to come to him. And he didn't miss the sudden flash of hurt in her eyes.

And the sudden awkwardness was not lost on T-Dogg either, who decided to step in front of Daryl.

"Girl...come 'ere and give me a hug," He wrapped her in his big arms, easily lifting and swinging her around. Daryl felt sick when he heard Eris squeal with delight and kiss T-Dogg''s cheek. That should have been him.

"So Smart Girl, you felt like taking a drive?" T-Dogg teased her.

"Mike didn't take kindly to our departure...," the time for joking was over.

"Where the fuck is that asshole," Daryl wanted to hold her in his arms, but if he couldn't he would at least beat the hell out of Mike.

"He's dead," Eris couldn't quite get the image of Mike's brains splattered everywhere out of her head. This was the worst part of being her. Even when she wanted to, she couldn't forget anything...ever.

"What'd he do? Did he hurt ya?" Daryl grabbed her by each arm, searching her eyes and grateful for any excuse to be holding her.

"I'm fine. Just a headache is all," If she allowed herself she could lose herself in those blue eyes.

"We ran out of gas. He must not have figured we'd get as far away as we did. He had a bunch of extra gas in the trunk, but we still ran out of gas. He obviously wasn't quite as experienced at surviving out here because when he got out to siphon gas, he forgot to look for crawlers." Her words were fast and clipped as she rushed to spill everything out.

"Serves him right," T-Dogg kicked the tire, feeling no compassion.

"Before he died, he said he was coming for me. here….now...today," she hated to have to tell them she was bringing more danger upon them but she had to. She knew what they had risked to come after her and they deserved the option to opt out.

"We'd better get going then," T-Dogg motioned Michonne to get back in the car. "If we move we can catch up with the group at the first rendezvous point."

"Rendezvous point?" Eris frowned.

"Yeah….Rick an the others are still heading towards that safehouse. But we picked a bunch of rendezvous points along the way." T-Dogg explained. But his reluctance to meet her eyes let her know Rick hadn't willingly let them come after her.

"Hey wait," Eris commanded. "The people after me have a lot of resources. Now might be a good time for you to reconsider if you want me to go with you," Eris hated the idea of leaving them, but it might give them a better chance

T-Dogg watched Daryl as he digested what she was saying. Before Daryl could erupt, T-Dogg stepped in again, "For a Smart Girl, you sure are dumb sometimes. Now let's get moving."

"Thank you," Eris had tears in her eyes as she hugged T-Dogg again before getting back in the car. Daryl glared at him, but T-Dogg just gave him a 'what' grin.

* * *

She heard them before she saw them. She had been driving in silence, struggling with her intense feelings for Daryl as she watched Daryl ride ahead of her. But she remembered that 'whoop-whoop-whoop' of helicopter blades. She adjusted her side mirror and that's when she saw them: two military style helicopters coming up behind them.

She gunned it immediately. She had become familiar with the sound of gunfire, so she knew immediately what those thundering noises behind her were.

Shots were soon raining upon her from above, then suddenly the car jerked and it was all she could do to keep from flipping the car as it jerked beneath her. She was able to maintain control and drove the car deep in the woods so she couldn't be easily be seen from above, like Giles had done before. Daryl followed right behind her and raced over to check on her, his face filled with worry.

"Ya ok? Are ya hurt?" Daryl carefully pulled her out the bullet ridden car to check for himself.

"I'm ok," Eris answered. "It's not like this is the first time." she couldn't believe she was actually joking about this

"Grab what ya can. We need to get outta here," Daryl commanded as he popped the trunk open.

T-Dogg pulled in behind them to see if they were ok.

"Ya'll keep going...we'll ditch the car and meet you at the first check point," Daryl yelled at T-Dogg. T-Dogg looked over to Eris and she could tell he didn't like it but he trusted Daryl and reluctantly drove away.

Eris and Daryl grabbed as many weapons as they could reasonably carry and stood next to his bike, waiting for Daryl to hop on. But instead, he pulled her into his arms...before she had a chance to protest. She knew she should push him away...she would in just one more minute...and after that minute passed she told herself just a minute longer. Daryl felt her relax and lean into him and he pulled her closer. They stood that way for as long as he dared but then he pushed her away. Now his face was dead serious.

"Anything happens to ya...like if ya get shot fer instance, ya tell me right away. No waitin'!," Daryl's eyes were haunted as memories of carryin' her lifeless body came rushing back. But all Eris could remember was what had happened between them after. Something in her eyes must have revealed the direction of her thoughts. His eyes flared with heat and he slammed his lips against hers. His hands gripped the back of her head and yanked her closer. All the fear and longing he had kept pent up ...he poured into this kiss.

Eris was soon lost in the feel of his mouth moving against hers...his tongue sliding back an forth against her own. But as sanity and memories returned , she pushed weakly against his chest. Daryl reluctantly ended the kiss but it wasn't the pressure of her hands that stopped him. It was the renewed gunfire that was getting closer that intruded on their momentary interlude.

"We've gotta go," he told her. Eris slid on behind him as she struggled with her warring emotions, holding tightly to his waist.


	18. Chapter 18 Raw

**Chapter 18: Raw**

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: I'm so happy you caught the Lori cheating thing. You keep me honest.

**GypsyWitchBaby**** :** You really outdid yourself. I love how detailed and thoughtful you are.

**Nymphchild**** :** Yes…I did. I went there.

**Piratejessieswaby:** Thank you. I'm so glad.

**Leyshla Gisel:** I agree. Everything is heightened and everyone has to rethink what's important.

**Embarka-2012:** He did get what he deserved.

**New follows: gypsykl79 , Druid Archer, PsychoBeachGirl88 (Does that mean there are 87 other PsychoBeachGirls?), JoleneXP**

**Author's Note: **I've realized that my chapters have become long, at least longer than other's postings….which is why it takes me so long to update. I just get so carried away and don't know where to stop. But I like reading other people's stories where they update more frequently….so I'm going to try and split them into shorter, yet more frequent updates. What do you all think? Shorter and more frequent? Or longer less frequent?

**The next installment:**

* * *

Daryl drove through the forest. It was so slow going at times Eris sometimes wondered if it wouldn't be faster to just walk. Daryl also double-backed numerous times in an attempt to confuse anyone who tried to follow. And earlier when they reached a paved road , Daryl still wasn't willing to risk riding out in the open. They'd come across a lot more walkers in the woods, but it was the living they were most worried about now.

Eris shot the walkers while Daryl drove. She'd shot so many she'd had to make Daryl stop so she could grab another clip from the pack. She never missed either. It worried her even more that somewhere along the line she had stopped seeing them as people. They were just targets. Little more than a carnival shooting gallery.

Worrying about her humanity helped her ignore her body's traitorous reaction to being so close to Daryl. She'd been holding onto him for the last few hours, and just that contact made her yearn for more. And if she was honest, she held onto him much tighter than was really necessary.

Daryl hated that they were still in such a shitload of danger but what the hell else was new. But the entire time he'd been driving all he'd been able to think of was the feel of her tits pressed up against his back and her hands tight against his stomach. He'd felt a moment of hope when she got out of the car...a moment when he thought she might give him another chance. But then it changed. He watched the light leave her eyes the moment she saw Michonne.

He'd been trying to let it go...to not give a shit. I mean, if he was really honest he'd never really had a chance with her anyway? He'd never needed anyone before...and he sure as shit didn't need anyone now. The sex had been decent...better than rubbin' one out right? He kept trying to convince himself.

He refused to remember all the stupid things he'd fantasized about before he'd fucked it all up. All the things he'd imagined them doing if the world hadn't gone to hell. Sometimes, in the dark of night he imagined introducing Eris to his mother...how much she would have liked Eris.

Stop it, he yelled at himself. Ya just saved her the hassle of telling ya to yer face that ya ain't good enough...and he knew it was just a matter of time before she came to that conclusion. Either that or one of them monsters would take her from him. Nothing good ever happened to Daryl Dixon….of that he was sure.

* * *

When they got to another dirt road he pulled over for a piss break. Eris emerged from the bushes after her own break and leaned against the tree.

"It'll be getting dark soon," Christ...Am I really talking about the weather with him? Is that all that was left for them?

"Yeah, we needta find a place to hunker down … soon. It's too dangerous to try and ride at night on our own." Eris wouldn't look at him, instead she fidgeted with her hands. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Ya did real good today" her head shot up at the unexpected compliment. Was he talking about her killing those men? Because, even though she knew she'd do the exact same thing again, she didn't feel at all 'good' about it.

"That was 27 walkers wadn't it...and ya didn't miss a one?" his eyes crinkled at the corners even though his lips didn't smile.

"It was 28," Eris countered with a strange sense of pride. That made Daryl break into an all out smile. For a minute she was taken aback...even when Daryl was happy, he never smiled. They stood that way, lost in each other's eyes...both using that moment to remember how things used to be... Then Daryl pulled away.

"We better go" he reminded.

* * *

Eris was starting to worry they would have to sleep outside. They had maybe another half hour before Daryl would be forced to turn his headlight on. It wasn't like she hadn't slept outside before, but she had been sharing Daryl's tent on the safety of the Greene's farm then ...and it was winter now. Even with Daryl's jacket on (he ignored her protests) her teeth were chattering. She could only imagine how cold Daryl was.

She knew it was a bad idea...and that she was just torturing herself...but still she couldn't seem to stop herself from pressing flush against Daryl's back, his body heat warming her. It wasn't the desire to stay warm, she knew. It was just plain desire.

She still couldn't forgive him...no that wasn't true. She probably could forgive him, all too easily...it was more that she couldn't forget. She literally could not forget. Her entire life she been told what a gift her memory was...but now she would give anything just to forget.

Daryl was getting worried too. He knew they needed to find shelter now. He knew they could find something if he went back to the highway, but that would be the first place they would be looking. He knew there had to be a hunting cabin or something nearby...but this deep in the Smoky Mountains it could take a lot longer than they had to find anything.

Just when Daryl had given up and started considering the safest place to sleep outside, he saw it. It was so obscured by the overgrown trees and the kudzu creeping up the walls of the wooden shack that he'd almost missed it.

"Oh thank god," relief was written all over Eris' face.

"Don't thank god just yet," he quietly reminded her.

* * *

Daryl couldn't relax even though he was bone tired...and he knew why. Instead he forced himself to sit at the table drinking the instant coffee trying his damnedest to not focus on Eris who was heating up stew.

"Are we going to be able to catch up with T-Dogg," Eris refused to mention Michonne. It was petty, but she didn't care.

"Tomorrow maybe," Daryl couldn't look at her.

She hated the tension between them. Years of training for uncomfortable situations should have kicked in to help her deal with this. She had an endless supply of inane conversations in her arsenal to draw from….yet none of them seemed even remotely useful. So they ate in silence ... and near-darkness.

"We should get some rest...morning will come soon." Eris sat on the bed, her back stiff.

"You go on...I'll keep watch a bit." Daryl grabbed his cross bow and one of the guns.

"OK...wake me in a few and I'll take over...you need to sleep too," Eris reminded him that he wasn't superhuman. Daryl only nodded at her which could either mean, 'yes' he would wake her, or he was ignoring every word out of her mouth. She could never tell.

She lay there under the heavy quilt remembering what would have been happening now if things weren't so screwed up. If he hadn't screwed up, she reminded herself. But the day's events had a sick way of putting things into perspective. What if something happened? If she never saw him again, is this how she wanted things to end? He'd said he was sorry right?. Or was he sorry he just got caught? Exhaustion took over and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Daryl sat out on the porch while Eris slept. It was actually easier to be out here than to be in there with her...and to not be with her. He could barely remember that night with Michonne...but he could remember vividly Eris' face.

He knew it would haunt him until he died, and statistically that probably wouldn't be that long. He'd never had to consider that someone else might be hurt by what he did. No one had ever cared enough.

But he'd known what he was doing was wrong. It had felt wrong immediately. Not just in his head, but physically. But he'd been so fuckin' set on convincin' himself he wouldn't let her hurt him...that he'd hurt her first. Shit, he actually figured Michonne was gonna give up when he couldn't get hard.

Fuck it...I went years without this shit before Eris...this ain't no different, he tried to convince himself. But they were here alone now, and all he could think about was the last time they were in a similar situation. Granted the place was nicer and all, but that wasn't what made it so memorable.

His memories of how tight she was, how she scraped his back with her nails, how she wimpered his name in his mouth when she came. That he'd been the one to make her cum. He'd never even considered a woman's pleasure before.

His dick was straining against his pants and he was tempted to go off in the woods to take care of it. But he wouldn't.

* * *

He had no intention of waking Eris for watch duty when he walked back in hours later. He'd set up a makeshift trip wire around the perimeter, so when he felt sure she was asleep he went back inside. He crawled in next to her under the covers. When he saw she'd taken her jeans off, he couldn't resist doing the same. Just being near her was enough...

* * *

Eris looked up at Daryl...his eyes crinkled and the blue in them sparkled, making them even bluer than usual. The sun was shining on them as they lay under the tree, snuggled up on the soft quilt they'd brought with them. She vaguely remembered they'd argued earlier, but watching the children play with the geese in the distance made her forget. She saw the girl get closer to the water than she was comfortable and immediately rushed to get up, but Daryl pulled her back down.

"Wait," he whispered. She watched as the older boy raced to pull the girl back.

"I told you," he said knowingly as their son took care of his sister.

"Don't be so smug," she pushed against him.

"I love you," his eyes flashed with heat, making her belly grow warm and tingle.

"I love you more," she teased and pulled his lips to hers. She gave herself to him completely. She loved him more than she had ever known it was possible to love. Her tongue attacked his. No longer was she a simple school girl waiting. She knew what she wanted... But then she sighed into his mouth and let him take command. Yes, she liked being the initiator, but she also liked it when he took control. She loved the yin and the yang...the give and the take of making love.

His tongue teased her mercilessly and his hands played against all her most sensitive spots. He would retreat and nip at her lip, letting her know this was not nearly enough for him. She moaned when he fingered her nipple.

"We can't...not here," she pushed weakly against his bare chest. "The kids are here" she looked at the blue eyed girl and boy by the lake waving to her. Her heart warmed at the sight of them…what they had made.

"Our children," echoed over and over in her mind as her legs tangled with his. But her body kept betraying her while this nagging voice kept trying to stop her. But the warm heat from her belly was taking over...obscuring her judgment. She gave in and creeped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she sighed into his mouth and her eyes fluttered open, her legs tangled with his. His erection pressed into her belly making her want more. Still half asleep, looking into those familiar eyes she smiled and ran her tongue along his lower lip, tangling her hands in his hair.

Daryl had been asleep as well when she pulled him to her. He'd been asleep...figuring it was just another one of his dreams. Every so often he'd feel her push against his chest...but then she'd pull him closer. He'd woken up before she had. He knew she was asleep, but still he didn't stop her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she realized what she was doing...but still, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He hated the moment he watched her eyes open... as she left her dream world and realization set in. She pushed against his chest, this time with full force.

Daryl was so hard, his dick strained painfully against the sturdy fabric. And he hated the look in her eyes when she woke up...how they switched from love and desire...to... He didn't know what. So he forced himself to the other side of the bed and yanked his pants and boots on. Without a word, he grabbed his weapons and stormed out the front door.

Eris sat there, still panting and still swollen with need. It had felt so good, to be there in his arms. Not only that but she felt such love for those children...dream children she'd had with Daryl. She couldn't believe she was actually mourning the loss of imaginary children. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to cope with the full force of her emotions.

* * *

She tried to be angry with him...to accuse him of taking advantage. But she knew it wasn't true. She might not have been conscious, but she had been a willing participant in whatever had almost happened.

She boiled some water and made two cups of instant coffee, grateful there was anything in the meager pantry.

She decided to grab another cup to take to Daryl...a peace offering of caffeine. But with barely a moments hesitation she remembered to grab her knife and handgun also. She hated that this was actually becoming second nature...like breathing. But that was the world they lived in now, and not being prepared could be the difference between life and death.

With two cups of coffee in her hands she used her foot to wedge open the door.

"Daryl you want some coffee..." her voice stalled as she took in the sight in front of her. Daryl was struggling fiercely against two men holding him, one with a knife pulled.

"Wha...?" she didn't know what to say, but she felt an arm suddenly grip her around her neck, pressing against her larynx.

She suddenly dropped both cups of coffee, causing the man to loosen the hold on her neck. She never lost eye contact with Daryl, and he saw the moment her eyes changed...went wild. But even he never anticipated what would happen next.

With a barely imperceptible nod, she swung her arm around her body, grabbed the hunting knife from her belt and sliced her captors neck. Arterial spray doused her face in blood, but before the men holding Daryl could even react to what she had done, she pulled the Sig Sauer from behind and put a bullet right in the middle of both their foreheads.

Daryl stood there stunned...not quite believing that this woman had just, not only saved herself, but saved him as well...and in the most brutal manner possible. In another time it would have terrifying….but he just found her sexy as hell.

That was until he saw the dead man behind her begin to reanimate. Without a word he grabbed the dead man's knife, stormed up the stairs and shoved it into other man's brain, taking quite a bit of pleasure in the task. This fuckwad had put his hands on her….he got what he deserved.

Eris was in shock...not quite sure how she had done what she had just done. The blood of a man she never knew was dripping down her face. She locked eyes with Daryl who gripped her tightly by her arms. She couldn't seem to breathe...or put together a coherent thought and she couldn't look away.

His eyes burned into hers. It was a hunger...primal. Daryl jerked her to him and slammed his lips against hesr. Not asking….just demanding. Daryl felt his teeth gnash against hers. There was the faint coppery taste of blood but it didn't matter. He just needed her.

And Eris responded with equal need. He felt her tongue tangle with his, even trying to dominate but he was having none of that. He needed to dominate right now. He slammed her hard against the wall of the cabin, pinning her hands over her head pressing against her…feeling her writhing beneath him. But reality crashed in all too soon and he forced himself to pull away which just left them there panting, both trying to make sense of all that had just happened.

"Come on...grab what ya can.!" Daryl forced himself away from her, dragging her with him into the cabin.

* * *

They'd been riding all day. Daryl took frequent trips back and forth along the river to cover their tracks. Up one way, then they'd double back down the other. But she knew it was necessary. They'd been lucky that it had been only a three man team, which meant it was more likely they had just stumbled upon them. If they'd been able to get backup it would have been a completely different story this morning. There was also no vehicle, which meant the helicopter must have set them down not too far away.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch up with T-Dogg tonight?" Eris asked.

"Don't think we'll make it." he averted his eyes. He wanted to get her safe...somewhere she could wash the now-dried blood off...to get rid of the reminder of his failure to keep her safe. He'd been so focused on what had happened in bed this morning, that he hadn't been paying better attention and that lapse had almost …he didn't want to think what could have almost happened.

"Eris...um, about this morning..." Daryl struggled for the right words. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets as he hemmed and hawed, wishing somehow he could tell her how he felt ...how he'd felt when he saw that man with his arms around her neck. How he'd felt when Mike had taken her.

"Tonight, ok. Let's talk tonight" Eris promised, putting him out of his misery as much for her sake as his. Her feelings were still so ragged and raw she welcomed the time to wrap her head around everything.


	19. Chapter 19 I Ain't Any Good At This

**Chapter 19: I Ain't Good At This**

**Thank you to all of you wonderful people who take the time to drop a line:**

**JoleneXP: **I'm so happy to hear from you and you are liking this.

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**: I love your reviews. They are so prolific…I wish I could channel you when I get stuck.

**GypsyWitchBaby**** :** You are so astute. I was concerned about making her into some sort of Avenger superhero in the beginning. Really, she's just a genetic freak, which is how adaptation happens...Darwinism.

**Piratejessieswaby:** You better believe it's gonna be a happy ending. PS – I'm enjoying your new story as well. Lots of excitement! (Into The Woods)

**Leyshla Gisel:** It won't be too much longer….have to ease into it.

**Embarka-2012:** I think they will both be surprising themselves more in the future.

**New follows: Jonathan is Epic, gypsykl79 , Druid Archer, PsychoBeachGirl88 (Does that mean there are 87 other PsychoBeachGirls?), JoleneXP**

**Author's Note: **I've been struggling with this. I don't think I'm meant to be one of those people that post every day and such (though I wish I could). Sometimes it just seems to flow and others it's like every word is pulling teeth. The good news is I haven't been totally lollygagging. I do have more written, so the next two updates will be much sooner. I don't know about you all, but I cannot stand it, I'm so excited for the Season 3 premier. I wish we could have some sort of virtual cocktail party while we all watch it.

**And the Story Continues**.

* * *

"Hey Daryl, hold up... " Eris ran over and grabbed the other end of the heavy wooden armoire and together they wedged it snug against the front door. They'd already secured the downstairs windows and even decided to park the bike in the middle of the dining room. It looked like this area had once been a working farm, but had recently been subdivided into a dozen newer ranchette estates. It wasn't nearly as secluded as the cabin but the people after them would be forced to go house to house to try and find them.

Daryl suddenly spun around as if to speak. Eris braced herself to hear his explanations, something she was becoming less inclined to know about. But instead he turned back away and leaned over the table. He took a deep breath as he tried to find the right words to explain. She stood their waiting and waiting...but Daryl just stood there.

"Why? Just tell me why?" Eris became frustrated with waiting for Daryl to start talking. He'd been so hell bent on chatting earlier and now...nothing. She hated how desperate and needy she sounded...but she was desperate...and she needed to know.

Daryl turned to look at her. He hated to see those eyes so cautious and full of hurt.

"What happened? Even before...before that night..." she didn't say Michonne's name. "You picked a fight. You were pushing me away on purpose?" her lips now settled into a thin line.

He didn't answer. Instead he just stood there for so long, she thought he was going to ignore her...just walk away. But he finally turned his head to speak.

"Cause yer just gonna go away," he whispered so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him. "And leave me." he barely added at the end. Just like his mother had when she died.

"Huh?" Eris frowned, completely bewildered by his explanation. "Why would you say that? How could you think that when you knew how I felt?"

"I ain't good at this," Daryl slammed his hand on the table, furious. And hurt even more that she used the past tense about her feelings for him.

"No one's ever mattered to me before...cause I never let 'em," he tried to explain. "But before I even knew how it happened, you mattered. And ya wouldn't stay put...ya wouldn't stay where I could keep ya safe" he accused.

"I don't understand?" she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Ya were hell bent on puttin' yerself in danger," he accused again. "I figured if you didn't matter so fuckin' much ...then it wouldn't hurt so bad when ya were gone," he yelled and punched the wall. He knew he couldn't make so much noise, but he hadn't been able to control himself.

Eris couldn't think of anything to say...she was still struggling to follow his logic.

"So being with Michonne was to make me not matter?" she still didn't quite see that logic.

"I got shit-faced. When I went to take a piss and she was there, and wasted. When she touched me, I felt nothing. She didn't matter." again he yelled at her. Eris couldn't believe him. Was he telling her it was her fault he had sex with Michonne? Because losing her might hurt too much? What the hell? She clenched her fists tighter.

"But I couldn't," Daryl tried to explain.

"It looked to me like you managed just fine," Eris snarked.

"I ain't makin' excuses," Daryl admitted. "I woulda ...I admit it," he couldn't look at her. "I just …ya know…couldn't." Eris finally understood what he was telling her.

Michonne had used her hands quite skillfully but as soon as he got semi-hard, one look at her face and he would go limp. It wasn't that she wasn't hot cause she was...she just wasn't Eris. When Eris found them, Michonne suddenly jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Now that he thought back it was rather suspicious...as if Michonne wanted Eris to find them like that.

"And then I saw you..." he let his voice fade as they both remembered that moment.

"You're saying you wanted to be with Michonne so I couldn't hurt you?" she was flummoxed.

"Ya ain't hearing me!" he yelled at her, frustrated that she wasn't understanding him. "I don't give a damn about Michonne...just you."

"Well, as far as explanations, it's original. I'll give you that." Sarcasm dripped of every word, but strangely she found herself actually understanding…a little.

"Yeah...whatever," Daryl gave up and stormed away.

Eris felt deflated as she watched him give up….on her and on them. She watched his back as he took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

They sat in silence on the queen mattress they'd moved into the center of the room and ate canned pineapple and baked beans, It wasn't an angry silence, but more of a detente. She'd been mulling over everything ever since he'd told her. Granted, it wasn't the material of the great romance novels she'd devoured as a young girl. But it was actually just fucked up enough to possibly be true. She decided to make the first move.

"So, ya didn't ...you know?" Eris stunned herself by asking the question. It shouldn't matter...but for some reason it did. A little anyway.

Daryl looked at her, a bit surprised she was even talking to him. Embarrased, he shook his head No.

"Daryl?" she wanted his attention. "Thanks for telling me," She scooched back and rested the back of her head against the wall and closed her eyes for a minute.

"I'm sorry too," Eris apologized.

"What the hell ya got to be sorry fer?," Daryl looked at her skeptically, figuring this was one of them tricks all women knew.

"The minute I met you, I glombed on to you. And Giles pressured you. Then I manipulated you into letting me share your tent...I never once considered what you wanted" her voice hitched as she accepted that he meant so much more to her than she did to him. "I didn't consider that given what we live everyday, that maybe you didn't want...this...me." She turned away to hide the tears that threatened to escape.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her. He was on his knees moving closer. "Just shut up. Ya don't know what yer talkin' about" he was angry…but then his voice cracked and became husky and low. He grabbed her shoulders to yank her upright...to look her straight in the eye. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze..

"I've always wanted ya...since the moment I laid eyes on ya. That ain't ever gonna change," his eyes burned into hers. She wanted to believe him so badly and she lost herself in those crystal blue eyes.

He leaned in slowly ...inch by inch...as if he kept expecting her to stop him any second. But she didn't. She was mesmerized. She felt his lips barely touch hers, so soft…like silk. Then slowly he began to slide his lips against hers, feeling his breath. She inhaled softly as if to taste him.

He took a chance and slipped his tongue inside her lower lip, as if testing the waters. His heart pounded when she responded, as if to tell him she was willing to meet him half way. He couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed one hand firm against the small of her back while his other hand pulled the back of her head, threading his fingers through the silken mess. She moaned into his mouth, and let herself give in to the moment. She wanted desperately to let everything go and to forget everything that happened...except nothing had really changed. She battled with brain and her desire and eventually she pushed Daryl's chest away.

"I believe you...I do," she admitted. And she really did...it wasn't just a lie she told herself.

"But we haven't dealt with anything. I mean, look around us," she swept her arm around the dark surroundings. "We've got living, breathing people chasing us. And thousands of dead people trying to eat us. I can't guarantee I won't die and leave you...and I have a better chance than most." she made her point. "And you can't promise me nothing will happen to you."

"And I can't go through this every time you get angry...or afraid something is going to happen to me, or don't do what you tell me to," she wasn't yelling. Instead she sounded sad...she sounded hopeless and bereft.

His first instinct was to lash out...then to walk away. Something. Anything. He hated the uncomfortable feelings her words elicited. He had no experience with this and had spent his entire life doing whatever he could to avoid this. But he'd let his instincts screw everything up...and he was damned if he was gonna do it again.

"I know. Yer right," he admitted.

"I ain't ever gonna be like Rick er nuthin ... but I ain't gonna push ya away again," he whispered, but shrinking away from her. "I promise."

"I don't want Rick!" her eyes glowed brightly. Daryl wasn't sure whether he believed her...but it felt nice to hear. "I don't want you to be like Rick. And I never want you to feel like you have to something you're not...I just want to know if we're in this together." It was the closest thing to asking for a commitment you could ask for in this fucked up world.

"It's just that, when I'm with you...no matter how bad it seems...I feel like everything just might be ok." her eyes burned brightly. "Like there might be a future...for us." Eris looked down, fearing she'd revealed too much.

"Ok," he said after a while. It wasn't eloquent, but it was the best he could come up with to tell her he she was right...that he wanted to try and be the man she thought he was….or could be. That he wanted to be with her. That he wanted her to forgive him...or at least give him the chance to earn it.

"Ok?" she looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to finish.

"Yeah...ok!" was all he said. But his eyes started twinkling, trying to tell her what he couldn't with words.

"Well, Ok then," she started smiling back at him and they both began to laugh together. She leaned in to kiss him.

He wanted to lose himself in her kiss...in her...and she in him. But instead they both held back, realizing it was too much, too soon. He pulled her into the crook of his arm, and stroked her hair as they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20-Hope For The Future

**Note:** Hey all...I told you I had more written. It's feast and famine with me.

I'd like to thank Emberka-2012 and piratejessieswaby for their quick reviews. Thank you!

I'd also like to thank the new folks who've favorited this: Kikyohater220, protozoa-weirdness and Jonathan is Epic.

**The next tid-bit**

* * *

She was so comfortable and warm that she stretched and luxuriated in the sumptuousness of it all. She threaded her legs around the source and rubbed her calves back and forth languidly. She didn't want to wake up but there was this annoying beam of light streaming through the slats over the windows that kept reminding her that it was morning. She opened her eyes just a wee bit to get her bearings. She realized the warmth was from Daryl and her head was resting on his chest and her legs were intimately intertwined with his. God, how she loved waking up this way. She lay there longer to savor the moment. But when she eventually raised her head, she found Daryl already awake and watching her.

"Morning," she smiled sheepishly, ashamed to reveal how much she had craved last night...just to touch him, to be near him.

"Mornin,'" he didn't exactly smile, but his eyes crinkled up at the corners the way she loved and his face seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Why didn't ya wake me up?" she asked, suddenly realizing she was beginning to pick up a bit of the southern drawl.

"I ain't been up long," he lied smoothly. He'd been awake for at least an hour. He'd wanted to enjoy just holding her and watching her while she slept in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He hadn't even cared his arm went slightly numb. He'd truly believed he'd never experience this again, so wanted to take in every second.

"Besides, I know how grumpy ya are in the morning, I was afraid to move" he teased, reminding her how awful she is before she has coffee.

"Should I run fer cover now and pray there's coffee in the kitchen?" he taunted her further.

"You're mean," she accused weakly, but the thought there might be coffee in this house activated the caffeine addict in her.

"Do you really think they might have some..here?" her eyes brightened at the thought and her salivary glands began to water like Pavlov's dog. But then their eyes met and all thoughts of coffee vanished.

"Daryl," she reached her hand up to caress his face and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her thumb rubbed lightly back and forth against his beard stubble, loving how it slightly tickled yet prickled.

"I haven't slept so good ...in...well, you know," she wanted to say so much more, but this was the best she could come up with, wthout caffeine.

"Me too," he answered honestly. He reached up to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. He wanted to push her back down on the mattress and bury himself in her to the hilt, craving the little moans she made when he was deep inside her...pleasuring her. He was so hard just thinking about it, he was now straining against his boxers. But something told him she needed more time before she really believed him.

"We'd better get goin'," he forced himself to push away from her, hating that he was going to have to take a piss with his dick pointing in the wrong direction.

* * *

"If I'd have known there was going to be a zombie apocalypse I would have designed a battery powered coffee maker," she proclaimed to the empty kitchen as she poured barely tepid water over the contents of a sacred packet of Starbucks VIA. She had come close to weeping when she found the boxes of instant Starbucks coffee in the cupboard, lamenting that they couldn't risk a fire to heat up the water. For chrissakes, it's the Veranda Blend….she created a fantasy image of sitting safely out on the front porch sipping her delicious hot coffee.

Instead, she found herself peaking out the kitchen window desperate to find Daryl, afraid for him every second he was out there alone. The last time hadn't exactly turned out so well, but she refused to focus on that...or so she told herself. When he suddenly appeared at the door, shutting it silently behind him she did her best to hide her sigh of relief. He mutely accepted the not-steaming mug she handed him.

"Starbucks even," she stated proudly. She held up the box to prove it. She curled one leg under her as she sat at the kitchen table to drink her coffee even though she knew they should hurry and get going. But for some reason, the ritual was comforting. Surprisingly Daryl joined her and sat across from her.

The silence, rather than awkward, was strangely comforting as they both lost themselves in thought as the morning sun rose. She could almost picture them passing sections of the morning paper to each other and arguing over the topics of the day. That was really what she wanted. Ritual...Routine...Safety...Love. Was it even possible anymore?

"You think Rick might be right? That we'll find a safe place. A place to...build a real life?" She'd been running so long...minute by minute...day by day...that she'd never allowed herself to even consider what was the point? That they might be able to build a future? To carve one out of sheer force of will and determination? Wasn't that what humans have always done?

"I s'pose I do," he admitted. He hadn't really thought much about it but somewhere in the back of his mind he assumed if they lived long enough they would figure something out. Up to now, his plan has just been to live long enough to get to that point. "I think we all do at some level….or else we'd have opted out." He thought back to his conversation with Andrea out in the woods after Dale dragged her out of the CDC.

"I mean, look at what that Governor was able to do...he created a community, fucked up as it is? It just goes to show, we can do it too... without the psychopaths," he actually began to start envisioning it himself. The more he saw it...the more he wanted it.

"So, you think I'll get a chance to make that soap…and the candles?" she remembered all those books survival books she'd read. "And a garden?"

"You...a farmer?" he was skeptical.

"I'm thinking more 'herbologist'? And why not?" she pictured herself tending her lush garden. But he still pictured her in fancy gowns.

"The only 'herbologists' I knew were pot dealers," Daryl remembered.

"Hey, I think there'd be a healthy market for some 'herb' these days," Eris countered, causing Daryl to actually laugh out loud. Fuck, Merle would be her first and likely best customer...probably expectin' the brother in law discount. Fuck! Where did that come from? he panicked.

"So what do you see yourself doing?" she was curious how he pictured his future….and if it included her?

"Same as now, I suspect," he answered, but wondered secretly if once they got settled he wouldn't go back to being the outcast. If they didn't need him, would they want him around? Likely not.

"I suppose so," Eris agreed. Her quick agreement killed his soul, more than he expected possible. "Yeah...I picture you making yourself responsible for everyone's safety, which I see frustrating me to no end. You keep reminding me how important it is that the town is safe. That's who you are." she beamed as she pictured Daryl checking one everyone, making sure the perimeter of their fictitious town is safe and secure...enforcing watch duty.

"Yeah right," he derided her suggestion, but somewhere deep he was proud she would see him in that role.

"I am right," she refused to back down. "You know, you never told me about your life before … the dead started rising. What were you doing when you realized something really wrong was happening?" This had become the new, 'where were you when Kennedy was shot? or "where were you on 9/11?"

"I was a roofer... I'd just started my own business. Merle got out of the pen a coupla days prior so he was there to help me," he remembered how surprised they'd both been when the phone rang.

"Merle?" she remembered Dale telling her what happened to him...how he'd cut off his own hand after Rick handcuffed him on the roof. "Your brother right?"

"Yeah. We were working on this house. It was a big job for us. All slate tiles...," he stated proudly as he remembered how much money they made on that job. The guy paid ninety percent up front in cash. He had his suspicions of where this guy made his money, remembering seeing him at one of Merle's drug trials. But still, he wasn't exactly in any position to judge. And it was honest work...at least on his end.

"We'd started the roof when we saw the guy across the street come home. He 'bout fell outta his car and was stumbling to his front door. When he opened the door, his wife and kids just attacked him…like a bunch of wild animals. We watched as his family just tore into him. We went to try and stop them, but before we got down the ladder, he stood up. His face was mauled all to hell, but somehow he was up and walking around. As you can guess, Merle and me weren't the news watching types so we didn't know much of nothing. But we knew enough to get the hell outta there. We saw everyone heading to Atlanta, so we figured the best place was ta git outta Dodge and git to our huntin' cabin...away from them freaks." He and Merle had never held much stock in the government and sure as shit didn't want to end up in some government controlled refugee camp. They were better off on their own, like always.

Somehow while he had been speaking she had leaned forward, mesmerised by his voice and engrossed in his story, word for word. Strangely, picturing Daryl repairing roofing tiles brought about this vision of them living together in their own house. She could see it perfectly. It was charming with wooden clapboards and sturdy, craftsman columns that supported a large front porch that looked out over the town square. Daryl was intent on repairing some small flawed detail that she didn't think was a big deal, but he insisted that it had to be perfect. He wiped away the sweat from his brow with his forearm and she brought him a cold glass of lemonade where she would kiss him to try and distract him.

"Why'ya smilin' all of a sudden?" he watched her eyes abruptly jerk back to awareness.

"Oh, nothing. It's silly... it's nothing!" she turned away in embarrassment. The flush on her cheeks made Daryl want to know what she'd been thinking about all the more. It had to be good to make her turn so red like that.

"It wasn't nuthin'?" he said disbelievingly, urging her to explain. She looked in his eyes and took a breath...and took a chance.

"I was just picturing what it'd be like to have a safe place. You know, a town of our own. A place where the walkers died off so we could build a future. I pictured you fixing up this thing on our house. It had a large front porch but there was this one thing you kept fussing over ...I was on the porch swing telling you to leave it be...that it was fine, but you wouldn't listen." she revealed. But as soon as she did, she regretted her decision to tell him. She'd said too much. She'd laid bare all her hopes and dreams and fantasies.

Daryl's face froze and he had that deer-in-headlights look. Did she just say she was picturing them together...with a house? A porch swing? Fuckin' happily ever after?

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said all that. I'm tired and I got carried away. It was stupid. I was rambling. Just ...oh nevermind." she grabbed her coffee cup and abruptly stood up and rushed to the sink, desperate to get away. She gripped her coffee cup tightly as she rinsed it and stared out the window, praying he would take this opportunity and leave her alone for a while. Why the hell didn't she make up something...a lie, anything? Something benign and innocuous like she was so used to doing?

She heard him push his chair away and she tensed as she prepared for him to leave.

"Hey!" she jumped when his arms snake around her waist and his lips suckled her neck.

He licked and nipped that sensitive pulse point right behind her ear while simultaneously pulling her ass tightly against him. That left little doubt as to his desire for her...it was pressing hard against her backside. It took everything she had not to grind herself against him.

Her words had done something to him...they'd moved him...and excited him. It was like he could visualize it as clearly as she was saying it. Not only that. He could almost believe it. He could taste it. The smells of freshly sawn wood, paint, cut grass. He could smell the flowers and vegetables she'd planted...maybe even the weed. It made him harder than any of Merle's pornos ever had.

"I want that...I want alla that. I want it with you. More'n I ever wanted anything," he whispered his admission in her ear in a husky breath. And every word was true. He did want it more than anything. And that's what terrified him. He'd never allowed himself to want things...because it always led to disappointment. He wasn't sure if he could survive being disappointed about this. He wanted it that much. For the first time in his life, in spite of a zombie acopalypse, he felt hope for his future...for their future. And it scared the fuck out of him.


End file.
